Locura y deseo
by seikenankoku
Summary: Sasuke se ha decidido a regresar a su aldea, a recuperar la vida que abandono en el pasado y a dormir con su Hokage, uno alto de cabellera plateada, pero no todo será tan fácil, mucho menos cuando su oscuro pasado parece alcanzarlo para irrumpir en su pequeño paraíso en los brazos de su amante. Contiene: Sasuke/Kakashi SasuKaka
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Como me sentí tentada en dejar a Kakashi como pareja de Sasuke en el transcurso de reglas, aquí será la pareja principal, sin embargo, habrá algún otro, o algunos otros interesados en el Hokage de cabellera plateada.

Esta historia es de género Slash o Yaoi, Kakashi es uke como en mis otras historias, y contiene un Sasuke/Kakashi.

Resumen:

Sasuke se ha decidido a regresar a su aldea, a recuperar la vida que abandono en el pasado y a dormir con su Hokage, uno alto de cabellera plateada, pero no todo será tan fácil, mucho menos cuando su oscuro pasado parece alcanzarlo para irrumpir en su pequeño paraíso en los brazos de su amante. Contiene: Sasuke/Kakashi SasuKaka

Locura y deseo.

Capitulo 1: Afrodisiaco.

Kakashi sentía que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, su uniforme le apretaba, lo sofocaba de tal forma que se quito la máscara para poder respirar con mayor facilidad, acercándose a un lago que no estaba demasiado lejos de su misión.

Había logrado asesinar a sus objetivos con mucha facilidad, pero ellos lograron cortarlo con dos cuchillos diferentes, dos venenos que estaban actuando de una forma muy extraña.

Excitándolo como si fuera un afrodisiaco, había comenzado a oscurecer, no sabía cuántas horas lo había soportado pero ya no lo aguantaba más, debía quitarse su uniforme, tal vez si se bañaba en el agua cristalina de ese lago se sentiría mucho mejor.

Sasuke le observaba desde lejos, había visto la clase de veneno que fue utilizado, conocía a la perfección el resultado de mezclarlos, por separado eran mortales pero juntos se convertían en algo más.

Un potente elixir de amor, aunque el mas bien lo llamaría de lujuria momentánea, un afrodisiaco que aun su antiguo sensei parecía no resistir.

Sasuke dando varios pasos hacia el shinobi de la aldea oculta de la hoja se dio cuenta que Kakashi no se percataba de su presencia desabrochándose su chaleco, el pasto debajo de sus pies crujía con cada uno de sus pasos, algunas hojas caían dibujando círculos en el aire, algunas nubes comenzaban a moverse en el cielo, avisándoles que dentro de poco comenzaría a llover.

Kakashi al escuchar que alguien se le acercaba, trato de levantarse, gimiendo cuando su propio uniforme acaricio su entrepierna, un sonido que llamo la atención de Sasuke Uchiha, quien se acuclillo junto al hombre de cabello plateado, liberando su rostro de algunos mechones de cabello plateado.

— Esos dos venenos al unirse forman un potente afrodisiaco.

Susurro Sasuke a su lado, riéndose al ver que Kakashi se estremecía con ese delicado roce de sus dedos, disfrutando del sonido que pronunciaba su antiguo maestro, quien estaba casi sumergido en el agua del lago pero aun así no sentía una mejoría en su cuerpo caliente.

— Gracias por mencionarlo.

Kakashi respondió sarcástico, humedeciendo su rostro de nuevo, gimiendo cuando Sasuke nuevamente toco su cuerpo en un inocente intento por despejar su rostro de su cabello plateado.

Sasuke notaba que al mojarse su uniforme se le estaba pegando a la piel, mostrando un cuerpo atlético y delgado, así como un hermoso rostro que sabía poblaría sus sueños húmedos en el futuro.

— ¡Pero si no vas a ayudar, no estorbes!

La presencia de Sasuke solamente empeoraba la molestia que sentía, los síntomas del afrodisiaco, su antiguo alumno era muy atractivo, alto, fuerte, Kakashi de pronto se imaginaba durmiendo con él, preguntándose la clase de amante que sería.

Sacudiendo su cabeza de aquellos pensamientos Kakashi rodeo su torso con sus manos, quería quitarse la ropa pero no deseaba que Sasuke lo viera desnudo, ni que notara su dolorosa erección ni como se complacía a sí mismo con su propia mano, introduciendo sus dedos en su cuerpo.

— Esa es una buena idea.

Respondió Sasuke, por un momento pensó que se alejaría para darle un poco de dignidad, pero al escuchar que sus prendas comenzaban a caer se forzó a no mirarle, estremeciéndose, gimiendo al pensar en cómo se vería desnudo si su torso era una indicación de su masa muscular, la que solamente debió obtener mayor tonalidad con el pasar de los años.

Sasuke se desprendió de la última pieza de ropa y se estiro un poco, relamiéndose los labios, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un amante, mucho menos uno tan atractivo como su antiguo maestro.

Ahora se explicaba el porqué los vendedores de ramen se quedaron viéndolo con aquellas expresiones, porque su rostro no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que se había imaginado en el pasado.

Era hermoso, tanto que quiso ver que más guardaba debajo de su uniforme, Kakashi para ese momento encajaba sus dedos en la arena del lago, estaba casi cubierto por el agua, aun así, apostaba que se sentía caliente, deseoso de ser liberado de aquellas ropas de color azul oscuro.

— Déjame ayudarte Kakashi.

Kakashi se alejo unos centímetros al cambiar de postura, sentándose en el suelo, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, pequeñas gotas de agua escurrían por su rostro, atravesando su cuello e incursionando por debajo de su ropa.

— Esto no es correcto…

Kakashi trataba de pensar porque no era correcto, tal vez porque fue su alumno, era un shinobi fugitivo, al menos diez años menor y no estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento, pero francamente le importaba muy poco esas excusas cuando Sasuke ya estaba desnudo, dispuesto a socorrerlo con su problema.

— Nunca me ha interesado hacer lo correcto.

Respondió Sasuke con aquella presumida sonrisa suya, metiendo su mano debajo de su ropa, recorriendo su abdomen con cuidado, percatándose que todo su cuerpo estaba mojado, no solo por el agua sino también por el sudor, estaba demasiado caliente y podía ver que muy incomodo con aquella ropa puesta.

— ¿Crees que puedas quitarte la ropa?

Esa pregunta era demasiado arrogante, ni siquiera sabía si estaba dispuesto a dormir con él para empezar, mucho menos sí permitiría que lo desvistieran, pero cuando no respondió en ese preciso momento, Sasuke pasó su sudadera por encima de su cabeza, descubriendo un pecho de piel lechosa con algunas cicatrices.

Las pupilas de Kakashi estaban completamente dilatadas, su mirada ligeramente perdida, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, aquella imagen lo lleno de orgullo, pero no se distrajo con el deseo de su sensei, no quería que terminara su diversión antes de que pudiera comenzar.

A Sasuke le gustaba el sexo pero sus amantes generalmente solo podían tenerlo una sola noche, creía que lo mismo ocurría con Kakashi, si es que el ninja de cabellera plateada se molestaba en interactuar con otras personas lo suficiente para dormir con ellas y si lo hacía, seguramente siempre llevaba su máscara puesta.

El sería el primero en dormir con el mirando ese hermoso rostro contorsionarse en medio del placer, esa imagen era suficiente para que Sasuke ya no quisiera perder el tiempo e inmediatamente desamarro las vendas de las piernas de Kakashi, resbalando sus pantalones por ellas, así como su ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Kakashi dejo que Sasuke le quitara la ropa recostándose poco después en el pasto, el viento que agitaba las copas de los arboles aquella noche no era suficiente para enfriar su piel.

Quería a Sasuke sobre él, en él, llenándolo con su semilla, necesitaba de un cuerpo caliente para enfriar el suyo e inmediatamente, al sentir unas manos recorriendo sus piernas gimió, jalando al joven hacia él con sus brazos en su cuello, besando sus labios con pasión, escuchando que el frío y controlado Uchiha gemía apreciando ese maravilloso atrevimiento.

— Por favor…

Susurro estremeciéndose en los brazos de Sasuke, tratando de tener mayor contacto con su piel desnuda, gimiendo en voz alta cuando una mano de dedos largos y agiles rodeaba su erección, riendo al ver su desesperada actitud, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo temblando a causa del deseo, como su piel blanca brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, su cabello plateado destellaba.

— Ten paciencia Kakashi…

Aquello desespero al mayor, que se aferro al cuerpo de Sasuke gimiendo, enloqueciendo por más contacto, llevaba horas en aquella agonía, ya no soportaba más, necesitaba de las caricias de alguien más, las del Uchiha.

— No… no… por favor…

Sasuke podría creer que Kakashi quería que se detuviera sino se estuviera restregando contra él, abriendo sus piernas para darle cabida en su cuerpo, tal vez nunca había tenido sexo con un hombre, pero él sí, el chico de cabello negro sabía cuánto podía dolerle si no se tomaban el tiempo para prepararlo.

— Te dolerá…

Susurro besando el pecho del mayor, introduciendo un dedo en la entrada de Kakashi, quien arqueo la espalda para que pudiera llegar más profundo, gimiendo impúdicamente, aferrándose de su propio cabello plateado.

— No más que esto… por favor… ya no aguanto más…

Sasuke maldiciendo en silencio introdujo dos dedos más, sintiendo cuan estrecho era el canal del shinobi de cabello plateado, cuyos gemidos comenzaban a enloquecerlo, al igual que sus ojos que ya no tenían el sharingan.

— Esta bien, pero deberás compensarme por esto.

Kakashi gimió como única respuesta, haciéndole una promesa silenciosa de darle lo que quisiera cuando él se lo indicara, creyendo que no podría cumplirla porque Sasuke no estaría interesado en ella.

— Lo que sea, cuando quieras…

Sasuke que ya estaba bastante excitado al verlo contorsionarse como lo hacía, tras escuchar las suplicas de Kakashi, su cuerpo desnudo y su hermoso rostro perdidos en una nube de deseo cumplió su promesa.

Abriéndose paso en ese delicioso cuerpo que ya lo esperaba, sintiendo como Kakashi trataba de relajarse al mismo tiempo de que llegara mucho más profundo, encajando sus uñas en su espalda, gimiendo y jadeando una letanía que lo llenaba de orgullo, rodeando con sus piernas su cadera.

Sasuke despertó bañado de sudor, con una erección prominente debajo de sus cobijas, había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día y aun así no podía olvidarlo, Kakashi se le entrego más de una vez aquella noche.

Nunca nadie lo había hecho de aquella forma tan desesperada, tan frenética, haciéndolo sentir como si fuera el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, el único que podía darle placer de aquella forma.

Esa noche el comportamiento de Kakashi fue tan impúdico, retorciéndose, gimiendo, susurrando palabras que no se permitió creer en ese instante, pero que le parecían sumamente interesantes.

Le daría lo que quisiera cuando lo quisiera, Sasuke sabía exactamente qué era lo que deseaba, pero la pregunta era si Kakashi estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su promesa, entregarse a él de nuevo, al menos una noche.

Esta vez sin ese afrodisiaco que lo hiciera desearle o le diera una excusa para ese comportamiento sumiso, suplicante, hambriento de caricias.

Sasuke no atendió su erección, en vez de eso se obligo a tranquilizarse, siempre disfrutaba mucho más de sus victorias cuando se retrasaban un poco, comenzaba a creer que ya era momento de regresar a su aldea, solicitarle su regreso al Hokage, estaba seguro que sus ojos eran suficiente pago para que lo dejaran entrar.

Seguramente Kakashi debía extrañarlo al menos un poco y sí no lo hacía, sólo haría que su pequeño juego fuera mucho más interesante, ese rostro con ese cuerpo lo habían enloquecido, al menos le gustaría probarlo una vez más.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kakashi al mismo tiempo cubrió su rostro con su mano derecha, esa era una de las noches en las cuales su misión le perturbaba, se había entregado a un shinobi en ese lago cuando sus objetivos mezclaron dos venenos que juntos funcionaban como un afrodisiaco, pero por más que trataba de recordar el rostro de su amante, no lograba hacerlo.

Sólo que aquella había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, no estaba seguro de cómo ni porque le permitió que lo poseyera, pero cederle el control de la forma en que lo hizo fue una experiencia mucho más placentera aun, que solo dormir con él.

Esa era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar como aquella ocasión, no era virgen, pero el sexo fuera de sus libros nunca le había parecido tan maravilloso como sus colegas lo hacían ver.

Kakashi debía ignorar esa noche que bien podría ser una alucinación, ya que despertó completamente solo, vestido, sin rastro alguno de que hubiera dormido con un desconocido en ese lago.

Por lo que trato de leer algo de su libro, cualquiera que estuviera a su alcance y esta vez ocurrió algo que lo dejo bastante excitado, al leerlo, en algunas cuantas partes comenzaba a verse a él en la posición de la doncella.

Generalmente se imaginaba como el héroe, pocas veces como el villano, pero esta vez, cuando ella era acorralada por el samurái sin honor, sometida a la voluntad de alguien mucho más fuerte, pero que la amaba, repentinamente se imagino en aquella posición.

Al finalizar ese capítulo se dio cuenta que estaba excitado con aquella idea, avergonzándose inmediatamente, recordando al desconocido que lo poseyó en ese lago, quien parecía ser un ninja fugitivo.

De pronto debía darse un baño de agua helada, regañándose al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que eran sus acciones, entregarse a un desconocido, a un renegado entre todos, deseando volver a hacerlo, ceder un poco de su control por un momento, era suficiente para quererse cortar las venas, pero no, su cuerpo traidor y su mente desquiciada querían eso.

Kakashi creyó por un momento que al fin había pasado, que perdió la razón después de todo, pero al mismo tiempo, recordó el rostro de un Chuunin, el que lo había tratado de invitar a cenar en varias ocasiones, quien seguramente no se molestaría en actuar esa pequeña fantasía suya, la ultima vez le dijo que haría lo que fuera por dormir en su cama, que el podría darle lo que necesitaba.

Cuando pudiera vería si su promesa era verdad o solamente estaba suponiendo que lo conocía suficiente para adivinar sus deseos, por lo cual, le daría a leer ese capítulo, para ver si estaba dispuesto a darle lo que necesitaba.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Sasuke al dar un paso en la aldea espero por que un equipo ANBU lo recibiera y lo llevara con el Hokage, como lo supuso mandaron a varios shinobis poderosos para escoltarlo, buscando todo el tiempo la mata de cabello plateado brillando bajo el sol.

Sin verla, parecía que no estaba presente en la aldea o que no lo había sentido ingresando en ella o simplemente no le importaba verlo, esa última opción le molesto mucho.

De pronto noto que había un rostro nuevo en aquel monte donde aparecían Minato, Tsunade y todos los Hokages de la historia de su aldea, decir que estaba sorprendido era un malentendido, al menos ya sabía porque no estaba Kakashi presente, porque lo esperaba en la torre, su torre, porque ahora él era el Hokage.

Sasuke sonrió caminando con orgullo, si Kakashi era el Hokage, entonces era seguro que lo aceptarían de regreso en la aldea y que podría verlo cuantas veces quisiera en su torre.

Al abrirse la puerta Naruto y Sakura estaban presentes, en el escritorio estaba Kakashi, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión indescifrable, el sombrero blanco cubría aun mas de ese hermoso rostro que poblaba sus dulces sueños nocturnos.

— Sasuke…

El joven Uchiha recorrió el salón de un lado a otro con su vista, notando las sonrisas en los rostros de sus antiguos compañeros, pero sobretodo la cautela del hombre mayor, quien se acerco a él con esa ropa blanca, que cubría aun mas su cuerpo de lo que su uniforme ya lo hacía.

Eso estaba bien por Sasuke, de poder verlo como él pudo hacerlo, nadie jamás lo dejaría tranquilo ni un instante, por lo que inmediatamente rodeo el cuerpo de Kakashi con sus brazos, fingiendo estar arrepentido.

— Quisiera regresar.

Kakashi se petrifico por unos instantes, Naruto y Sakura jadearon sorprendidos, de pronto el grupo de ANBUS elevo su chakra tratando de proteger a su Hokage, sin embargo, el ninja vestido de blanco rodeo los hombros de Sasuke con sus brazos.

— Puedes regresar Sasuke, después de la guerra todo quedo perdonado.

Sasuke se alejo de Kakashi, dándole la mano a Naruto en un gesto de camaradería y beso la mano de Sakura, esperando que ellos también lo aceptaran en esa aldea, de la cual ya no planeaba marcharse, tenía un Hokage que seducir.

Quien le miraba un poco extrañado, tal vez por que recordaba lo que hicieron esa noche y creía que sólo por eso había regresado, algo que era cierto, pero que Kakashi no tenía porque saberlo.

— Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa en lo que Kakashi sensei te busca una propia.

Naruto sonreía, Sakura estaba ligeramente sonrojada, tal vez por el beso que le había dado, Kakashi simplemente regreso a su escritorio, buscando un pergamino de otra de las aldeas, el cual se dispuso a leer para darles tiempo a solas, pensando seguramente que Sasuke quería reencontrarse con su antiguo equipo.

— No quisiera ser inoportuno.

Pronuncio, sintiendo como sus dos antiguos compañeros lo arrastraban en dirección de la salida, Kakashi les observo desde su escritorio una última vez, con una expresión que no podía notar oculta debajo de ese sombrero que comenzaba a molestarle solo un poco.

Como lo supuso Sasuke no logro separarse ni de Naruto ni de Sakura sino ya hasta muy tarde, la aldea era mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba, las personas parecían mucho más amables, aun los niños se veían mucho más alegres.

Parecía que Kakashi era un líder respetado, un Hokage que seguían por su propia voluntad, el que se encontraba caminando a lado de otro hombre, un Chuunin, a quien recordaba de la academia ninja.

Ese Chuunin parecía encantado de caminar del brazo de Kakashi, quien lucía bastante incomodo, separándose cuando nadie los veía, cruzándose de brazos, como si esperara que le dieran una respuesta de vida o muerte.

Sasuke por un momento pensó en respetar su privacidad pero no lo haría, utilizando los dones especiales de su vista para no perderse un solo detalle de aquella conversación, se odiaría mucho si tuviera que asustar a ese Chuunin, pero el Hokage merecía un mejor amante.

— Salí contigo con una condición Umino.

Kakashi pronuncio demasiado tenso para ser el final de una cita, Iruka se detuvo en seco, parecía meditar su respuesta, impacientando al shinobi de cabello plateado, quien se veía cansado, tal vez sus responsabilidades como Hokage eran demasiado fastidiosas para un hombre como él.

— Lo sé, lo sé, el capítulo cincuenta y dos de Paradise…

Iruka respondió un tanto avergonzado, regresándole el libro a Kakashi con una expresión que parecía tratar de seducirle, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, actuando de una forma sumisa.

— Sigo pensando que ese libro es basura, pero estoy dispuesto a ser tu doncella… sí me compensas después por esto.

Kakashi se soltó rápidamente dando un paso hacia atrás, guardando el libro, para después sonrojarse ligeramente, pasando casi inmediatamente a sentir molestia, respirando hondo.

— Creo que no pasara eso Iruka, gracias por la cena.

Iruka no entendió al principio de que le hablaban, para él aquella cita había sido todo lo que había soñado, Kakashi era un caballero y estaba dispuesto a realizar ese pequeño sacrificio solamente para poder verle de nuevo.

Muchos pensarían que se trataba de uno de los peores pervertidos de la aldea, que al ser su Hokage aquella petición estaba fuera de lugar, sin contar con que esa mala lectura era desagradable.

— ¿Qué?

Kakashi se relamió los labios, aquel había sido un error, él era el Hokage, un Jounin, un shinobi con un poder superior al del instructor de la aldea, por lo tanto, su deber era proteger a su compañía, no pedirle algo como lo de aquel capitulo.

— Tú no puedes darme lo que necesito.

Iruka comenzaba a molestarse y por un momento trato de que Kakashi le explicara a que se refería, Sasuke también quería saberlo, pero no los interrumpió.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Actuare esa tontería solo por ti!

Kakashi en ese momento acorralo a Iruka, empujándolo contra una pared, esta vez estaba molesto, ese era uno de los libros que Jiraiya escribió, solo por eso deberían tenerle más respeto, pero no solo eso, ese Chuunin decía comprenderlo, saber lo que necesitaba, pero cuando se lo pedía lo único que le mostraba era que esperaba que lo cuidara como todos los demás.

— En primer lugar, ese libro lo escribió Jiraiya y quiero que le tengas más respeto, en segundo lugar, ya te lo dije, tú no puedes darme lo que yo necesito, sólo quieres lo que a ti te complacería.

Sí su cita no adivino lo que deseaba él no tenía porque decírselo así que dándole la espalda, comenzó a retirarse.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

Kakashi suspiro, Sasuke por un momento temió que se lo dijera, pero simplemente se marcho, dejándolo a solas en ese callejón, sin poder decirle lo que deseaba.

— Creo que si es un pervertido después de todo…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Sasuke se alejo para buscar los libros que Kakashi siempre llevaba consigo, encontrándolos en la tienda de una señora mayor, que al verlo sonrió con cierta diversión, indicándole que se acercara al mostrador.

— Te pareces a Fudo, tienes esa aura peligrosa…

El joven Uchiha volteo a ver hacia donde le señalaba la señora, en su librería había una imagen de un shinobi con algunas cuantas gotas de sangre, en su brazo izquierdo portaba una espada, en el otro se encontraba presa una mujer joven, parecía una princesa, la que trataba de alejarse de su captor, pero que no podía hacerlo.

— La verdad es que la mayoría de los libros tienen personajes como ese, pero la diferencia es que este si obtiene a la chica…

Sasuke no entendía porque le estaba diciendo eso aquella mujer, quien le dio los tres libros de Jiraiya, los que le había encargado, señalando el mismo que tenía Kakashi cuando le rompió el corazón a Iruka Umino, el del capítulo cincuenta y dos.

— Está basada en el capitulo cincuenta y dos de este libro, en Paradise la princesa es rescatada.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja, era el mismo capítulo que Kakashi había mencionado, el cual decía Umino que actuaria solo por él, llamando su atención en un instante.

— Pero en este, Fudo logra quedarse con la chica… yo lo llamaría un final feliz.

Sasuke también lo haría, así que compro ese libro junto a los otros, esperando que nadie lo viera salir de aquella tienda, sin embargo, debía recordar que en ese momento estaba viviendo en el departamento de Naruto, por lo cual no tendría ninguna clase de privacidad.

Alejándose de allí en busca de una de las casas que aun no estaban habitadas, sentándose en el suelo empolvado de una, leyendo los cuatro libros con detenimiento, en especial el capitulo cincuenta y dos, así como el libro del shinobi renegado.

Esa lectura no era tan mala pensó Sasuke, no veía el problema en las historias que si bien parecían absurdas, si te imaginabas ciertas componentes en ellas, el joven Uchiha podía disfrutarlas.

Como a Kakashi Hatake como el soberano de la provincia y a sí mismo como el shinobi renegado que haría lo que fuera por tenerlo, aun secuestrarlo, teniendo mucho sexo, esa idea no era para nada desagradable, no entendía porque ese Chuunin si lo creía de esa forma.

Para él, aunque Kakashi fuera el shinobi renegado le parecería agradable dormir con alguien tan hermoso como el Hokage, ya lo había hecho y aquella experiencia fue maravillosa.

Que mas daba la posición en una cama si podías estar en compañía de una persona que te querría como eres, que te cuidara y que dejara que la cuidaras, de eso se trataba el amor para Sasuke, de la confianza.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kakashi regreso a su departamento cansado, lo único que se quito fueron los zapatos, bostezando, recordando la decepcionante respuesta de Iruka Umino.

El era como todos los demás, quería que lo protegiera, que fuera su sostén durante los momentos difíciles, como cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea, debía ser fuerte, ser quien los guiara, pero a veces, durante algunos instantes se preguntaba que se sentiría solo por una vez que alguien más lo protegiera.

Toda su vida había estado solo, cuando su padre se mato, cuando sus compañeros de equipo fallecieron, cuando su sensei y su esposa fueron asesinados, ahora que se trataba del Hokage, nadie jamás se preguntaba si deseaba una taza de té, si acaso quería un masaje en los hombros, si necesitaba olvidarse de todas las responsabilidades que cargaba sobre su espalda, ese era su deber después de todo.

Seria agradable que por una vez en su vida no fuera responsable de los demás, ni siquiera de su propia seguridad, sino algún otro, pero siendo el Hokage, el poderoso ninja copia, ahora colmillo blanco de Konoha, eso era imposible.

Sasuke al verle entrar espero hasta que Kakashi notara su presencia en su departamento, cuando lo hizo, una taza de té que tenía en sus manos cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto casi inmediatamente, retrocediendo un paso, mirándolo fijamente.

— Fuiste muy cruel con ese Chuunin Kakashi, pero tienes razón, el no podría darte lo que necesitas…

Kakashi no entendió de qué le estaba hablando Sasuke, solo que lo estaba espiando cuando debió darle un poco de privacidad, molestándose con su osadía, señalando la puerta como si quisiera que se marchara.

— ¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que yo necesito?

Sasuke dejo caer sobre la mesa dos libros, uno el Icha Icha Paradise, el otro un libro que se llamaba Locura y Deseo, cuya portada provoco que sus mejillas se pintaran de rojo, se veía parecido a una de sus fantasías.

— Iruka tenía razón, tú quieres actuar ese capítulo, pero no de la forma en que ese Chuunin lo imagino.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar en su dirección, con una sonrisa en sus labios, acorralándolo contra una de las paredes de su departamento, uno que seguía siendo demasiado sencillo, ignorando su titulo y su molestia.

— Hokage sama…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

¿Quieren que Sasuke tenga un rival por el amor de Kakashi?

¿Si es así, quien quieren que sea ese rival?

¿Amigo o enemigo?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Como me sentí tentada en dejar a Kakashi como pareja de Sasuke en el transcurso de reglas, aquí será la pareja principal, sin embargo, habrá algún otro, o algunos otros interesados en el Hokage de cabellera plateada.

Esta historia es de género Slash o Yaoi, Kakashi es uke como en mis otras historias, y contiene un Sasuke/Kakashi.

Resumen:

Sasuke se ha decidido a regresar a su aldea, a recuperar la vida que abandono en el pasado y a dormir con su Hokage, uno alto de cabellera plateada, pero no todo será tan fácil, mucho menos cuando su oscuro pasado parece alcanzarlo para irrumpir en su pequeño paraíso en los brazos de su amante. Contiene: Sasuke/Kakashi SasuKaka

Locura y deseo.

Capitulo 2: Juego.

— ¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que yo necesito?

Sasuke dejo caer sobre la mesa dos libros, uno el Icha-Icha Paradise, el otro un libro que se llamaba Locura y Deseo, cuya portada provoco que sus mejillas se pintaran de rojo, se veía parecido a una de sus fantasías.

— Iruka tenía razón, tú quieres actuar ese capítulo, pero no de la forma en que ese Chuunin lo imagino.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar en su dirección, con una sonrisa en sus labios, acorralándolo contra una de las paredes de su departamento, uno que seguía siendo demasiado sencillo, ignorando su titulo y su molestia.

— Hokage sama…

Kakashi llevo inmediatamente sus manos al pecho de Sasuke, empujándolo sin mucha fuerza y aun menos convicción, de tener el sharingan hubiera tratado de leer los pensamientos del joven de cabello negro, pero al no existir más debía conformarse con sus instintos, estos no estaban alarmados.

— ¿Y se supone que tu actuaras esto por mi? ¿Qué ganaras a cambio?

Sasuke trato de abrir el abrigo de Kakashi, pero este no se lo permitió al principio, aun desconfiaba de sus acciones, debían ser demasiado apresuradas tal vez, pero el hombre de cabello plateado nunca le pareció tachado a la antigua por lo que tenía que ser otro motivo el que le hacía rechazarlo.

— ¿Quién dice que es una actuación?

Respondió Sasuke sosteniendo a Kakashi por los brazos en un rápido movimiento que el Hokage no pudo prevenir, besando su boca con fuerza, recibiendo un gemido del mayor, así como un rodillazo en su entrepierna.

— ¿Se supone que debo rendirme así de fácil?

Kakashi se quito el sombrero y el abrigo, notando como Sasuke lentamente se recuperaba del golpe, parecía molesto por su respuesta, como si hubiera esperado que simplemente lo dejara poseerlo sin oponerse.

— ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que me prometiste Kakashi o no cumples tus promesas?

El Hokage parecía extrañado, como si no recordara realmente que le prometió darle lo que quisiera en el momento en que lo deseara y Sasuke debía recordar que otro de los efectos secundarios de esos venenos era la pérdida momentánea de memoria.

— Ahora veo…

Respondió Sasuke riendo al principio, recargándose en su cintura, para después fijar sus ojos en Kakashi, el que parecía tranquilo preguntándose de que le estaba hablando este joven, que era lo que acababa de notar.

— ¿No lo recuerdas verdad?

Sasuke no espero a que le respondiera, era seguro que no lo hacía, Kakashi no podría estar tan tranquilo después de habérsele entregado en ese lago de la forma en que lo hizo si lo recordara, pero no importaba que no lo hiciera, creía saber la forma de hacerlo recordar.

— ¿Recordar que Sasuke?

Kakashi dio un paso en su dirección, creyendo que de un momento a otro lo atacaría, pero de pronto, Sasuke volvió a sostenerlo de los brazos, besándolo de nuevo, pero esta vez sin su máscara puesta, escuchando un gemido apagado.

Esperando que su cercanía, su aroma y su sabor dispararan los recuerdos de aquella noche, los que estaban frescos en la memoria de Kakashi, quien dejo de resistirse, cerrando los ojos, permitiendo que lo besara.

Sasuke sin dejarlo ir trato de recostarlo en el suelo, esquivando el siguiente golpe del Hokage, quien era en comparación con su fuerza mucho más débil, esperando que de un momento a otro recordara que fue él quien se apiado de su necesidad en ese lago.

Kakashi le había entregado su cuerpo, le había prometido volver a verse, deseaba un amante que pudiera darle lo que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle, sus movimientos desesperados, sus gemidos esa noche eran una indicación clara de su necesidad.

Aquel beso y aquellas manos en su cuerpo le hacían recordar su última misión como shinobi, los dos ninjas enemigos que trataron de matarlo, al renegado que le dio placer, cuyo rostro le costaba trabajo recordar.

Sasuke se separo de Kakashi algunos instantes, disfrutando de su calor corporal, de la tranquilidad en aquel departamento, cuyos muebles estaban dispuestos de tal forma que dos personas podrían usarlos de vivir en el mismo departamento, cuya cama individual apenas era lo suficientemente grande para ambos, cuya ventana estaba abierta y en donde una planta con nombre adornaba un buró con dos fotografías en marcos sencillos.

— Esto no es correcto…

Susurro Kakashi llevando su mano a su rostro, respirando de manera pausada, su voz sedosa plagada de deseo, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke desabrochaba su chaleco sin pudor, sin molestarse en escuchar aquello que tenía que decirle.

— Nunca me ha interesado hacer lo correcto.

Aquello pareció hacer el truco, ya que inmediatamente el rostro de Kakashi se pinto de un rojo carmesí, recordando aquella noche ahora con Sasuke como su protagonista, separándose casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— En ese lago, ese eras tú…

Sasuke de nuevo portaba esa engreída sonrisa de superioridad, al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba con lentitud, haciendo que Kakashi pensara en un depredador, un felino o una serpiente, utilizando movimientos sinuosos, pausados, en control de aquella cita que no sabía que tenían.

— ¿Por qué crees que regrese?

Kakashi perdió el habla, sin saber exactamente que decirle, seguramente no estaba interesado en dormir con él de nuevo y esa pregunta era sólo una broma, aunque debía admitir que Sasuke seguía pareciéndole sumamente atractivo.

— No lo sé…

Sasuke se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros, quitándole su chaleco sin recibir cualquier clase de resistencia, besando su mejilla, para después tratar de introducir su mano en la ropa del mayor.

— Para cumplir tu fantasía de ser amado por un shinobi renegado, que es más fuerte que tu y que puede encargarse de todas tus necesidades…

Kakashi se relamió los labios, tratando de ignorar las palabras de Sasuke, pensando que estaba bien fantasear con eso pero no llevarlo a cabo, seguramente el joven de cabello negro, su antiguo alumno debía comprenderlo.

Aunque la intensidad de su mirada le decía que ese no era el caso, después de todo a Sasuke nunca le había interesado hacer lo correcto y debía admitir que aquella noche fue una de las mejores de su vida.

— Esa noche fuiste increíble Kakashi, el mejor amante que jamás he tenido…

Kakashi no estaba seguro de que responderle, el quería lo que Sasuke le menciono pero también deseaba que lo amaran, no creía que el joven Uchiha sintiera eso por él, al menos aun no.

— Pero estabas influenciado por ese afrodisiaco, déjame ver lo que podemos hacer sin él…

Sasuke comenzó a besar su pecho sin recibir su respuesta, pensando que ya no se resistiría más, sintiendo como Kakashi posaba sus manos en su cabeza, relajándose visiblemente.

— ¿Pensé que actuaríamos ese capítulo?

Pregunto de pronto Kakashi cuando Sasuke comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones, tratando de llamar su atención, pero fallando cuando el joven sobre su cuerpo lo ignoro introduciendo su mano para acariciar su entrepierna.

— Porque actuar cuando la realidad es mucho mejor aun, tu eres el Hokage, yo un ninja renegado…

El Hokage arqueo la cabeza gimiendo cuando Sasuke comenzó a lamer su pecho, pellizcando uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba juguetonamente el otro, sonriendo al escuchar su voz, ver como parte de aquella noche era verdad, Kakashi producía unos sonidos maravillosos.

— Yo te concedí un perdón…

Le recordó Kakashi recargándose en su cama, mirando con fascinación como Sasuke besaba un camino en su pecho, jalando con sus manos sus pantalones para descubrir sus caderas, de manera pausada, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel descubierta.

— Pero los otros cuatro no y estoy seguro que A puso un precio por mi cabeza.

Kakashi lo recordaba e intento hacer cambiar de opinión al musculoso Hokage, plantándose frente a él, exigiéndole que destruyera ese decreto en nombre de la alianza, una en la cual según el Raikage Sasuke no formo parte hasta el final, por lo cual solo actuaba según su propia conveniencia, y no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo.

— No dejare que te haga daño.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar esa promesa, la seriedad en la voz de Kakashi le pareció irreal por algunos instantes, pero trato de ignorarla seguro de que no necesitaba esa clase de ayuda, mucho menos que alguien lo cuidara, sin contar, que su amante deseaba que lo protegieran de sus propias responsabilidades y lo que menos quería era brindarle una nueva.

— Lo siento mucho Hokage Sama, pero mis errores son míos y no dejare que nadie más cargue con ellos… esa no es mi forma de ser.

Kakashi estaba a punto de prometerle que esta vez contaría con su ayuda, sin embargo, repentinamente Sasuke rodeo su erección con su boca, arrancándole los pantalones cuando tiro con demasiada fuerza, lo que provoco que gimiera arqueando su espalda, sosteniéndose de los barrotes de su cama.

— Sasuke…

El Uchiha se limito a brindarle placer, escuchando delicados gemidos apagados, los que casi eran imperceptibles, los que le parecían mucho más agradables que los de aquella noche, mucho más cuando en esta ocasión Kakashi estaba dispuesto a entregarse a él de manera consciente, no por una droga que lo hacía desearle.

Kakashi lo empujo entonces, estaba demasiado sonrojado pero no quería que Sasuke no disfrutara como él de aquella noche e inmediatamente desabrocho su ropa, siendo muy cuidadoso con ella, demasiado pensó el Uchiha, mirándolo con fascinación.

— ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo como eso?

Pregunto Sasuke al ver la repentina inseguridad del mayor, quien le sonrió de la misma forma en la que acostumbraba en su niñez, casi como si no creyera que su respuesta fuera relevante de ninguna forma.

— No, pero he leído sobre esto y creo que tengo la teoría…

Su respuesta era bastante interesante y un tanto divertida, pero Sasuke no le diría que eso no tenía nada que ver con la práctica, tratando de no perderse ni uno solo de los movimientos de Kakashi.

El mayor inicio sus caricias sentándose entre sus piernas, sonrojándose aun más al ver que Sasuke las abría dándole lugar para poder moverse, cuyo sexo comenzaba a responderle, primero lamio la punta con su lengua tratando de acostumbrarse a esa sensación, que no era del todo desagradable, para después llevar las puntas de sus dedos a sus testículos, recibiendo un gemido apagado del menor.

Kakashi sonrió al ver su reacción y prosiguió con su masaje, recordando con imágenes vividas lo que realizaron aquella noche en el lago, imitando los movimientos del menor, lamiéndolo, besándolo, rozándolo con las puntas de sus dientes hasta que por fin rodeo su erección con sus labios.

Sasuke llevo su mano al cabello de Kakashi, quien seguía dándole placer con su boca, recordándose que este era el Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja, un hombre temido y admirado por muchos, que se ponía de rodillas ante sus deseos.

De pronto Kakashi se detuvo, alejándose de Sasuke, quien relamiéndose los labios lo jalo del cabello con algo de fuerza pero no la suficiente para causarle dolor, recostándolo en la cama, besando su piel desnuda, tratando de dejarle marcas que le dijeran a los demás que el Hokage era su amante aunque vistiera esa fea túnica blanca.

— Con cuidado…

Susurro Kakashi gimiendo, sintiendo como encajaba sus dientes en su muñeca, en un sitio en donde seguramente podrían verla, escuchando como el menor se reía entre dientes lamiéndolo después.

— Tienes algo que sirva como lubricante Kakashi…

Kakashi trato de pensar en algo al mismo tiempo que sentía como Sasuke introducía un dedo en su entrada, recordando una pomada que en ocasiones había utilizado cuando quedaba adolorido después de una misión, la que nunca imagino pudiera servir para esa actividad en particular.

— Esto…

Respondió pasándole el pequeño frasquito a Sasuke, quien primero sintió la textura viscosa de la pomada entre sus dedos, pensando que funcionaria perfectamente al ver que calentándose parecía una especie de crema.

— Funcionara.

Susurro Sasuke, acomodándose entre las piernas del mayor, restregando su mejilla contra su muslo izquierdo introduciendo dos dedos de jalón, disfrutando de cómo se sentían aquellos músculos rodeándolo, notando que Kakashi se retorcía en su cama, gimiendo con fuerza.

— Sas… ke…

Trato de pronunciar su nombre, recibiendo otro dedo con placer, gimiendo con delicadeza, mordiéndose el labio y aferrándose a sus cobijas, arqueando su cadera en busca de más contacto.

Sasuke introdujo otro dedo esta vez abriéndolo con un movimiento de tijeras, recibiendo más gemidos sonoros de su amante de cabellera plateada, quien dejo se silenciarse llevando una mano a su erección, la que comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza.

— No te toques Kakashi, no quiero que lo hagas.

Kakashi se pregunto si Sasuke estaba hablando en serio y al ver que lo hacía, abrazo su almohada con ambos brazos, manteniéndose en la postura que su amante le dijo, recibiendo un quinto dedo y una sensación como de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, atravesando cada una de sus células.

— Esa es tu próstata Kakashi, pero espera, todavía falta lo mejor.

Le prometió su amante, separando su mano de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que colocaba ambas rodillas sobre sus hombros, dispuesto a poseerlo de nuevo, Kakashi abandono la almohada y rodeo sus brazos, besando sus labios con hambre, restregando su rostro contra el suyo.

— Pensé que eras un perro no un gato…

Kakashi maulló en son de broma, recibiendo una sonrisa de Sasuke, quien lo empalo de un solo movimiento, acariciando su entrepierna con una de sus manos, sosteniéndolo del cabello con la otra.

— ¿Yo puedo tocarte a ti?

Pregunto el shinobi en sus brazos con cierta diversión, gimiendo cuando sus movimientos comenzaron, disfrutando de aquel placer, recorriendo su espalda, sus brazos, su pecho con la punta de sus dedos, besando su cuello y su oreja.

— Me muero por que lo hagas…

Kakashi se rio al escuchar esa respuesta, aferrándose a la espalda del trigueño, quien lo recostó en la cama, aumentando la fuerza de sus embistes, cambiando el ángulo solo un poco para poder encontrar ese dulce punto de nuevo.

Sasuke estaba en el cielo con Kakashi entre sus brazos, en su propia cama, mirándolo con sus ojos nublados por el deseo, sus gemidos delicados le estaban volviendo loco y de pronto, con un último empuje se derramo en su amante, quien lo recibió gustoso, besando sus labios de nuevo, manchando sus propios cuerpos con su semilla.

— ¿Hoy si te quedaras?

Pregunto el mayor, estirándose, buscando una forma de abrir sus cobijas para que ambos pudieran dormir un poco, escuchando como Sasuke se levantaba, pensando que se marcharía, después de todo, se suponía que solo le estaba cumpliendo una de sus fantasías.

— Deberíamos bañarnos primero…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

La mañana siguiente Kakashi seguía preguntándose en que se suponía que estaba pensando al aceptar dormir con Sasuke la noche anterior, masajeaba su sien con molestia, estaba comenzando a preguntarse si era por eso que Tsunade siempre tenía pilas interminables de pergaminos.

Había hecho lo posible por no demorarse demasiado con su trabajo, encargando algunas tareas menores a mejores shinobis, otras tantas a Shikamaru Nara, quien parecía respetarlo bastante, fumaba tanto como su difunto sensei y siempre le recordaba sus tareas, por insignificantes que fueran.

En ese momento Shikamaru estaba ayudándole a organizar varias misiones, notando algo diferente en su comportamiento pero que no quiso mencionar, no por el momento, preguntándose si era cierto aquello de que le habían visto en compañía de Iruka Umino.

— Muy bien… ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

Pronuncio Kakashi apartando los papeles de su rostro, a esa hora generalmente salía a caminar, comer algo de ramen y después probablemente vagabundear un poco más.

— Dicen que lo vieron en compañía de Iruka Umino Hokage Sama.

Los rumores en la aldea corrían con demasiada rapidez pensó el mayor, levantándose de su asiento, por fin después de varias horas de arduo trabajo había logrado finalizar sus tareas, era momento de un merecido descanso.

— Sí, eso es cierto.

Shikamaru prendió otro cigarro con descuido, preguntándose sí habría tenido éxito el instructor en esa cita.

— Pero en realidad me aburrí demasiado… Iruka Umino es demasiado dulce para mi gusto.

Aquello lo dijo antes de salir de su oficina por la ventana, una costumbre que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar por nada en el mundo, cayendo con gracia en el suelo, caminando poco después con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón.

Disfrutando del sol, de un cielo despejado y de la posibilidad de volver a ver a Sasuke, suponía que tenía que sentirse culpable por lo que habían hecho, después de todo el era su antiguo alumno, pero en realidad no lo hacía.

No entendía porque, tal vez el que regresara a la aldea era suficiente para él, para todo su equipo, pero eso no era cierto, Sasuke mostro una singular atención a sus gustos privados, leyó los tres libros, compro otro más creyendo que podría ganarse su confianza o una noche más de sexo.

Era mucho más de lo que otros habían hecho, quienes hacían suposiciones pero no se molestaban en ver el fondo del fondo, creía que la única persona que había mostrado esa clase de interés por su persona era Gai, quien en esos momentos estaba realizando una misión de varias semanas.

Pero de estar presente se daría cuenta que se sentía contento, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

— ¡Kakashi!

Gritaron su nombre a sus espaldas, el Hokage se detuvo esperando por Iruka, quien se veía bastante molesto, casi como si quisiera exigirle alguna explicación por su repentino rechazo.

— Iruka…

Iruka se detuvo en seco, sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, estaba molesto, pero parecía que le daría una oportunidad o eso pensó Kakashi, ya que parecía esperar por una explicación de sus labios.

— Me debes una explicación.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros notando que muchos les miraban fijamente, preguntándose que se suponía que estaba pasando, algunos cuantos shinobis de otras naciones, quienes vivían en esa aldea como embajadores para tratar de mantener la paz o como espías.

— ¿Por qué?

Pregunto tratando de parecer inocente, esperando que Iruka comprendiera que no era un buen momento, que lo estaba haciendo parecer débil.

— Me dejaste, ayer en la noche creía que nos la estábamos pasando bien, pero me dejaste.

Kakashi asintió sin mucho remordimiento, generalmente nunca llevaba puesto su sombrero al salir de su oficina, pero si su abrigo blanco, el cual reflejaba la luz del sol haciéndolo aun más visible.

— Ya te lo dije Iruka, tú no puedes darme lo que yo necesito.

Aquella respuesta no le decía nada a Iruka, solo que Kakashi se había arrepentido de salir con él, algo completamente injusto.

— ¿Qué se supone que yo no puedo darte?

Kakashi molestándose esta vez, comenzó a creer que debía ser claro sin importar que Iruka o los demás creyeran que no tenía corazón y que no le importaban sus subordinados.

— Muy bien, quiero un amante que sea más fuerte que yo, que logre derrotarme en un combate y que al menos conozca dos cosas sobre mí.

Le siguió un silencio bastante incomodo, muchos pensaban que Kakashi estaba bromeando, pero otros se lo tomaron muy en serio, una de esas personas era Sasuke, quien había estado siguiendo a su Hokage desde que salió de su departamento, preguntándose si seguía con su mala costumbre de llegar tarde a todas sus citas, así como salir utilizando las ventanas.

Era agradable saber que algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca, pero debía charlar con el Chuunin, no le gustaba la idea de que Iruka molestara a Kakashi, no cuando su Hokage había aceptado ser su amante, no era que se lo dijera, pero tomando en cuenta que lo dejo tener algo que su cita no tuvo, prácticamente la victoria estaba en sus manos.

— Porque molestarme en tener una relación contigo si no cumples ninguno de esos requisitos.

Finalizo Kakashi, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, sumamente molesto, Iruka no comprendía el significado de la discreción, pero al menos de aquella forma ya no tendría que verlo más.

Sentándose poco después en un tejado, escuchando como un shinobi se acercaba por su espalda, tomando un lugar a su izquierda, mirándolo de reojo.

— Eso fue muy cruel, no creo que Iruka vuelva a dirigirse a ti en toda su vida.

Kakashi asintió, aunque pensaba que de aquella forma se libraría de cualquier clase de admirador que pensara que podría seducirlo sin ninguna clase de problema, después de todo había salido con Iruka con relativa facilidad, sin contar que ahora toda la aldea suponía o estaba segura que era homosexual.

— ¿Así que quieres un amante que sea más fuerte que tu, que logre derrotarte en un combate y que al menos conozca dos cosas sobre ti?

Pregunto Sasuke bastante divertido, él encajaba perfectamente en aquella descripción, era más fuerte que Kakashi, podría derrotarlo en un combate y sabía al menos dos cosas sobre él.

— Tú nunca pierdes la cabeza de esa forma…

Kakashi suspiro, aun seguía molesto y comprendía que no debió responder de aquella forma, aun así, creía que asustar a sus posibles pretendientes era la única forma de librarse de ellos.

— Quería mandar un mensaje Sasuke, no estoy interesado en compañía.

Sasuke asintió, estaba seguro que Naruto al escuchar la forma en que su sensei rechazo a Iruka Umino estaría sumamente molesto, tanto como para hablarle a solas, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, pero sí Kakashi no estaba interesado en compañía, debían entenderlo y respetar los deseos de su Hokage.

— No debió increparte en ese lugar, te hizo ver débil y demasiado cruel…

Kakashi asintió, creía que ya era momento de regresar a su oficina, sin embargo, repentinamente fue rodeado por la cintura, Sasuke lo tenía inmóvil, como si quisiera fundirse en propio cuerpo.

— Debiste dejármelo a mí…

Kakashi se soltó con facilidad, Sasuke lo siguió algunos pasos, manteniéndose a una distancia demasiada corta para permitirle usar una de sus técnicas favoritas para escapar de situaciones molestas, seguía comportándose de aquella manera engreída, como si le debieran alguna clase de obediencia e inmediatamente, descubriendo su rostro beso sus labios con posesividad.

— Le hare entender que eres mío…

Pronuncio antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, Kakashi maldijo en silencio, suponía que permitirle tenerlo después de la noche en ese lago fue un error, sin embargo, ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Al menos no por el momento, ya había hecho una escena que seguramente no sería olvidada en mucho tiempo y que tal vez, pensándolo un poco mejor, le daría esperanzas a otros shinobis del nivel de Sasuke para que intentaran cortejarlo, pero eran tan pocos los que aun quedaban que no se preocupo por el momento.

Estaba seguro que Sasuke no cometería ningún error, sabía que en ese caso tendría que castigarlo por eso y creía que tal vez, en esta ocasión su alumno querría permanecer en la aldea, tal vez hasta rehacer su camino ninja por uno mucho más pacífico.

— ¿Qué bien los eliges Kakashi?

Kakashi volteo en dirección de su perro ninja, quien le miraba con incredulidad y cierta decepción, quien ahora que era el Hokage actuaba como una especie de guardaespaldas, avisándole de la llegada de nuevos chakras o de cualquier intruso cuya energía no le gustara del todo.

— ¿Se supone que eso es sarcasmo?

Pakkun no se molesto en responderle, simplemente guardo silencio, ese chico Uchiha ya le había hecho daño a su jefe cuando era un pequeño, no quería imaginarse que ocurriría ahora que se trataba de un adulto.

— ¿Tenias que ser tan ambiguo con tu interés romántico?

Pregunto el perro cuando Kakashi comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado, debía apresurarse o llegaría tarde a su oficina y Shikamaru no dejaría de recordarle cual era su aburrido deber.

— No me sentía con ganas de hablar de eso con mitad de la aldea presente.

Finalizo ingresando en la torre, enfocándose en sus aburridas tareas diarias, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke comenzaba a buscar a Iruka, no quería que pensara que Kakashi no lo amaba porque no era del nivel adecuado, sino porque ya tenía un amante y ese era él.

— ¿Qué podría pasar?

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

¿Quieren que Sasuke tenga un rival por el amor de Kakashi?

¿Si es así, a quien quieren como rival de Sasuke?

¿Amigo o enemigo?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Como me sentí tentada en dejar a Kakashi como pareja de Sasuke en el transcurso de reglas, aquí será la pareja principal, sin embargo, habrá algún otro, o algunos otros interesados en el Hokage de cabellera plateada.

Esta historia es de género Slash o Yaoi, Kakashi es uke como en mis otras historias, y contiene un Sasuke/Kakashi.

Resumen:

Sasuke se ha decidido a regresar a su aldea, a recuperar la vida que abandono en el pasado y a dormir con su Hokage, uno alto de cabellera plateada, pero no todo será tan fácil, mucho menos cuando su oscuro pasado parece alcanzarlo para irrumpir en su pequeño paraíso en los brazos de su amante. Contiene: Sasuke/Kakashi SasuKaka

Locura y deseo.

Capitulo 3: Reunión.

— No me sentía con ganas de hablar de eso con mitad de la aldea presente.

Finalizo ingresando en la torre, enfocándose en sus aburridas tareas diarias, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke comenzaba a buscar a Iruka, no quería que pensara que Kakashi no lo amaba porque no era del nivel adecuado, sino porque ya tenía un amante y ese era él.

— ¿Qué podría pasar?

Kakashi fingía seguridad pero sabía que fue un error permitirse dormir en los brazos de Sasuke durante ambas ocasiones, él era el Hokage y su responsabilidad radicaba en brindarle seguridad a cada uno de sus habitantes, no en buscar su propio placer.

Su comportamiento había sido indigno de su puesto, debía olvidarse de sus errores del pasado y actuar con forme le dictaban las reglas impuestas por sus antecesores, no dejarse llevar por su deseo y su locura.

Deseo por un hombre menor que lo hizo sentir vivo, a quien le fallo de una manera tan rotunda que era un milagro que no lo culpara por eso, que no podría proteger cuando la ira del Raikage fuera descargada en su contra, por quien estaba poniendo en peligro a su propia aldea.

Aun eran muchos los que le odiaban y no perdonarían nunca, él era todo lo que significaba el viejo mundo, la guerra, la revolución que no terminaba de florecer cuando hombres como A se negaban a perdonar, olvidándose del pasado.

Locura por creer que lograría encontrar una forma de no permitir que otra persona importante para él perdiera la vida, no quería traicionarlo, pero por el momento no lograba hallar una forma de darle lo que necesitaba.

Gaara era quien lo comprendería mejor, el Kazekage fue como Sasuke, tal vez podría convencerlo que lo mejor era tenerlo de su lado y no en su contra, que ya no causaría daño alguno a ninguna de las aldeas y que él comandaba en sus decisiones como su Hokage.

Kakashi poso sus ojos oscuros en los pergaminos sobre su escritorio, debía concentrarse en su trabajo, ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse cuando este terminara, aunque en realidad creía que era el momento para planear una contraofensiva, adelantándose a las consecuencias que su perdón a Sasuke Uchiha provocaría en las cinco naciones.

— Shikamaru.

El joven genio arqueo una ceja con un pitillo entre sus labios, Kakashi se recargo en su escritorio cubriendo boca y barbilla con sus puños cerrados, fijando su vista en un mensaje que recibió del joven pelirrojo, necesitaba hablar con él antes de que los Kages volvieran a reunirse.

— Necesito que conciertes una reunión con Gaara cuanto antes, dile al Kazekage que quiero verlo a solas en cualquier punto que él considere adecuado, pero que no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

Esa petición era extraña para Kakashi, pero asintió, su trabajo era seguir las órdenes del mayor, no cuestionarlo, sin importar lo extrañas que le sonaran.

— Dile a Naruto y a Sakura que quiero verlos en mi casa esta noche.

Algo estaba pasando, no había visto esa expresión en su Hokage desde la guerra, preguntándose casi inmediatamente si tenía que ver con la llegada de Sasuke Uchiha a la aldea.

— Por supuesto.

Shikamaru estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, si debía prepararse para contrarrestar una ofensiva, pero al no recibir ninguna otra orden de su Hokage, quien prosiguió con sus tareas de cada día, prefirió guardar silencio.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Sasuke siguió a Iruka por algunos minutos esperando el momento indicado para presentarse, notando que no se veía demasiado dolido por ese rechazo, en realidad se veía de cierta forma aliviado, como sí salir con Kakashi hubiera sido una tarea que no estaba dispuesto a realizar de nuevo.

— Iruka…

El Chuunin al escucharle dio un pequeño salto, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, para después al reconocerlo acercársele demasiado, parecía genuinamente contento de verlo, conteniéndose para no rodearlo con sus brazos.

— ¿Naruto sabe que has regresado?

Sasuke asintió, Iruka al ver que no se alejaba dio el paso que faltaba para darle una amistosa palmada en el hombro, como si nunca se hubiera marchado de la aldea.

— Vi como te rechazo Kakashi, eso debe dolerte mucho.

Iruka parecía sorprendido al principio para después negar aquellas palabras con un movimiento de su cabeza, no estaba dolido, solo sorprendido por la extraña actitud de Kakashi, quien lo busco al principio para rechazarlo con lo que parecía un reto a que fueran por él, ese estúpido Jounin ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que problemas se había metido.

— No, en realidad no.

Sasuke no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar esa respuesta, mucho menos al ver que era cierto, Iruka Umino no se sentía rechazado, confundiéndolo entonces acerca de cuáles fueron sus intenciones al salir con él y porque parecía dispuesto a actuar ese capítulo en particular.

— Kakashi es atractivo pero demasiado extravagante para mi, Sasuke, además cada vez que hablo con él término perdiendo mis estribos y no creo que alguien que quiera actuar uno de esos capítulos sea material para citas.

Ahora entendía perfectamente porque Kakashi decía que Iruka no lo conocía y que era como los demás, su Hokage no era un pervertido, era un romántico empedernido al disfrutar de una historia en la cual dos almas torturadas después de sufrir varias penurias lograban terminar juntos, sin contar que no era extravagante sólo un poco tímido, así como sus respuestas eran demasiado divertidas si te tomabas el tiempo de analizarlas.

— Ya veo, porque salir con él en ese caso.

Sasuke no sintió necesario ahuyentar a Iruka Umino de su amante, estaba seguro que el mismo lo haría, no creía que Kakashi Hatake valiera la pena el esfuerzo por acostumbrarse a sus hábitos, como si llegar tarde, leer historias románticas en público y entrar por las ventanas fuera tan desagradable.

— No me siento cómodo hablando de eso Sasuke.

Respondió Iruka con poco interés, de cierta forma incomodo con su conversación, Sasuke ya no estaba tan molesto, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era alejarse y buscar un sitio donde conseguir algo de comer, estaba demasiado hambriento.

— ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

Pregunto Iruka de pronto, llamando su atención, Sasuke por un momento creyó que no debía amenazar al Chuunin, pero solo por si acaso, caminó en su dirección, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo, para que pudiera ver que tan serio era con su promesa.

— Porque Kakashi Hatake es mío y si vuelvo a verte rondándolo te matare.

Sasuke poseía pocas cosas, su equipo Taka, su poder y ahora un apuesto Hokage como amante, no estaba dispuesto a entregarlo sin pelear, mucho menos cuando su amante lo deseaba de la misma forma.

— ¿Qué dices?

Iruka parecía no comprender su amenaza ni la seriedad de la misma, por lo cual, Sasuke debía ser mucho más claro, solo para que Iruka Umino, quien fue uno de sus instructores en el pasado, no se interpusiera en su camino.

— Cuando has perdido a todos tus seres queridos, Iruka, te prometes que eso no volverá a ocurrir.

Finalizo Sasuke, dándole la espalda, notando el miedo en el Chuunin, así como su sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras, comprendiendo que no debía seguir perturbando la existencia de Kakashi, después de todo, el mismo decía que no estaba interesado en él.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Naruto y Sakura asistieron como Kakashi se los solicito apenas fueron convocados, encontrando a su Hokage observando la pacifica ciudad con una expresión preocupada, aunque su postura era la misma que siempre utilizaba, una que no imaginaban que cambiaria nunca.

— He decidido concederle un indulto a Sasuke.

Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa en sus labios, esa era sin duda una gran noticia, sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a creer que los otros Kages lo tomarían con tanto gusto ni con tanta tranquilidad como ellos, seguramente algunos pensarían que Kakashi los estaba traicionando, después de todo Sasuke no era una persona grata en algunos reinos ninja.

— Pero hay un problema…

Susurro mirándolos fijamente, esperando por que realizaran cualquier pregunta, pero cuando no se atrevieron a preguntarle la razón, Kakashi asintió, debían saberlo porque estaba seguro que lo apoyarían en esa decisión.

— El Raikage sigue siendo el representante y autoproclamado líder de la alianza shinobi de la postguerra, Tsunade me advirtió que era un tipo testarudo, pero su intransigencia comienza a molestarme.

Kakashi compartía muchos de sus puntos de vista, pero en general creía que el Raikage se aferraba a las viejas costumbres del mundo shinobi, creyendo que debían seguirlo sin hacer preguntas como la figura de autoridad de la que se trataba.

Muchos ninjas habían sido perdonados al unirse a los ejércitos de la alianza durante la guerra, pero Sasuke no recibió esa admitía, después de todo él solamente se unió a ellos en busca de sus propios intereses y ante los ojos del Raikage su antiguo alumno no era de fiar, por lo que si amenazaba la paz de los cinco reinos debía ser destruido.

Esperaba que Gaara le diera otra oportunidad para alejarse de las sombras, él lo haría, esos ya eran dos votos, sólo tendría que convencer a algún otro Kage de que Sasuke valía mucho más vivo que muerto, para que lo perdonaran, con o sin el apoyo del Raikage.

— Aun así no creo que lleguemos a ningún acuerdo en los siguientes años en que yo sea Hokage, mucho menos en lo que respecta a Sasuke y su utilidad en este nuevo mundo.

Sakura fue la primera en comprender de qué le estaba hablando, el segundo fue Naruto, quien abrió sus ojos casi como si fueran unos platos, horrorizado con la idea que estaba planteando Kakashi con lo poco que había dicho.

— ¡No estás hablando en serio Kakashi sensei!

Sakura se mordió el labio, aun seguía preocupándose por Sasuke, lo que causaría que su corazón se rompiera cuando supiera que estaban durmiendo juntos, tal vez no lo perdonaría por eso, haciendo que de nueva cuenta se arrepintiera por su mala decisión.

— Lo estoy, el Raikage ha puesto un precio por su cabeza y cuando sepa que yo lo protejo, no creo que se lo tome muy bien.

Respondió Kakashi, esperando ver las reacciones de sus alumnos, en especial Sakura, quien controlando un poco su preocupación dio un paso en su dirección, estaba visiblemente preocupada.

— ¿Qué haremos?

Pregunto ella, tratando de encontrar una solución, Naruto asintió, de la misma forma parecía asustado por el destino de su amigo, él no merecía que lo odiaran, no después de que con su ayuda lograron salvar su mundo.

— ¡No podemos entregarlo al Raikage!

Casi grita Naruto, recordando que solo Killer Bee pudo convencerlo de no matarlos en ese campo de batalla, que aun así trato de asegurarse de que tuviera el poder para cambiar la guerra y que sería casi imposible que perdonara a Sasuke si no lo había hecho después de todos esos años.

— No lo hare, de cualquier forma si no logro mostrar la importancia de Sasuke para nuestra alianza, así como su valía, me temo que tendremos que enfrentar la ira de A y de los otros Kages.

Kakashi estaba demasiado serió, esperando que Gaara quisiera verlo y aceptara su forma de pensar, Sasuke era muy poderoso, tanto como Naruto, así que si de alguna manera se volvía su enemigo, esta vez no podrían detenerlo ya que su amigo estaría peleando de su lado.

— Sólo espero no llegar a eso.

Naruto hablaría con Gaara, el debía comprender la importancia de una segunda oportunidad, estaba seguro de que lo escucharía como siempre lo hacía y tal vez, si lograba encontrarse con su amigo Bee, él podría hacer cambiar de opinión a su hermano mayor.

— ¡Hablare con Gaara y con Bee!

Kakashi asintió, esa era una buena idea, debía llevar a Naruto consigo cuando Gaara respondiera a su petición, él sabría que decirle para proteger a Sasuke.

— ¡Los hare cambiar de opinión, de veras!

Sakura asintió, ella defendería a Sasuke, no dejaría que volviera a marcharse cuando en esta ocasión, él quería permanecer con ellos.

— Yo también ayudare, no permitiremos que se lo lleven lejos esta vez.

Pronuncio con más seguridad, colocando sus manos en su cintura, al mismo tiempo que Naruto cruzaba sus brazos delante de su pecho, Kakashi sonrió, necesitaba ayuda de no lograr su objetivo principal.

— Entonces está decidido, protegeremos a Sasuke de la alianza shinobi.

Kakashi respondió orgulloso de sus alumnos, quienes poco después se marcharon de su oficina, tal vez para buscar a Sasuke, quien estuvo todo ese tiempo sentado en el techo de esa misma torre, esperando a que su Hokage despidiera a sus visitantes.

Una vez a solas ingreso por la ventana, notando que Kakashi se sentaba en su silla quitándose su sombrero, parecía demasiado tenso por lo que inmediatamente llevo sus manos a sus hombros para darle un masaje.

— Te ves muy tenso Kakashi…

Susurro en su oído, provocando que diera un ligero salto al no darse cuenta cuando ingreso en su oficina.

— ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

El Uchiha se rio entre dientes al escuchar su queja, sin dejar de masajear sus hombros, liberando algo de la tensión que sentía en ese momento, salvar la vida de Sasuke sería sumamente complicado.

— Tus guardaespaldas son demasiado flojos Kakashi, parece que no les interesas demasiado.

Kakashi no tenía guardaespaldas, no creía necesitarlos, seguro de que podía cuidarse solo sin ningún problema, Minato nunca los uso, tampoco Sarutobi, ni cualquier Hokage antes que él y ellos vivieron en tiempos de guerra, él no les veía el caso cuando por fin las cinco grandes naciones habían firmado un tratado de paz que parecía perdurable hasta su indulto a Sasuke.

— No tengo guardaespaldas, no lo necesito.

Esa debía ser la razón por la cual él pudo entrar en la torre y de querer hacerlo hubiera asesinado a Kakashi, sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta muy tarde.

— ¿Un consejero al menos?

Ese era Shikamaru pensó Kakashi, pero el joven fumador había abandonado su oficina varias horas antes, después de que él en persona le dijera que ya no necesitaba de sus servicios, podía encontrarse con su antiguo grupo, recordar los viejos tiempos.

— Hace unas horas lo mande a su casa.

Sasuke recargándose en su hombro, notando que Kakashi leía un pergamino que tenía el distintivo sello de la aldea oculta de las nubes sonrió, había escuchado su conversación con mucho interés, su amante creía que podía protegerlo de su pasado.

— Eso es muy dulce Kakashi, pero no necesito que me cuiden…

Kakashi supo entonces que lo había estado espiando, así que levantándose, utilizando el factor sorpresa inmovilizo a Sasuke de momento, quería que su atención estuviera fija en sus palabras no en su cuerpo.

— ¡Puedes enfrentarte al Raikage o a cualquiera de ellos tu solo Sasuke, tal vez a todos juntos con un poco de suerte, pero no puedes pelearte con las cinco grandes naciones ninja!

En su lecho le daría a Sasuke lo que su joven amante quisiera por el tiempo en que quisiera estar a su lado, pero en esa torre, con un asunto tan importante como su propia vida no estaba para juegos ni contradicciones.

— ¡Y no voy a permitirlo!

En el pasado había permitido al no encontrarlos a tiempo que le hicieran daño, que se marchara con Orochimaru y que su camino diera una vuelta que parecía no tendría retorno, un sendero que lo llevaría a la perdición.

— Así que puedes hacer dos cosas, una escucharme por una vez en toda tu vida.

La molestia de Kakashi era palpable, podía sentir que de momento su energía se elevaba y que sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos.

— La otra, largarte en este precioso momento y no regresar nunca más.

Sasuke no supo que decir en aquel momento, Kakashi no podía estar hablando en serio, pero lo hacía.

— No voy a perder a nadie más Sasuke y si lo que quieres es destruirte, hazlo… pero sin nosotros.

Sí su antiguo alumno en realidad quería permanecer en esa aldea tendría que escucharlo, si decidía que sus consejos no eran lo que deseaba y que no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, entonces, así se protegería del dolor de perder a otro de sus seres queridos.

— Está bien Kakashi, te escuchare, aunque no prometo obedecerte en todo lo que me digas…

Respondió Sasuke, aquella respuesta era suficiente para Kakashi, quien pensó que si deseaban llegar con su joven alumno primero tendrían que quitarlo del caminó para eso, en esta ocasión el equipo siete se mantendría unido.

— Supongo que eso es suficiente.

Sasuke sonrió en ese momento, obligando a Kakashi a tomar un asiento en su escritorio, continuando con su masaje, sintiendo como se relajaba poco a poco, cerrando los ojos, sonriendo debajo de su máscara negra.

— ¿Tu consejero te da masajes de hombros cuando estas tenso?

Pregunto de pronto el joven de cabello negro, provocando que Kakashi abriera mucho los ojos, sonrojándose ligeramente sin poder creer lo que Sasuke le había preguntado.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Sasuke se rio de aquella respuesta, aunque no le hubiera gustado que le dijera que lo hacía, a pesar de no saber de quién se trataba su consejero, esperaba que no fuera Naruto ni Sakura, mucho menos ese sujeto de ropa de color verde.

— Me alegra porque no me gustaría tener que repetir lo que le dije a Iruka.

Kakashi cubrió su rostro con su mano derecha, suspirando con cierta molestia tratando de no imaginarse lo que su joven amante le habría dicho a Iruka, Sasuke no podía seguir comportándose de aquella forma, por lo cual, liberándose de sus manos se alejo solo un poco.

— No te dije que hicieras algo como eso.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara lo que tenía que decirle, encontrando el disgusto de Kakashi excitante, recordándole las ocasiones que había logrado verlo en un combate, preguntándose si algún día querría entrenar juntos.

— Tampoco me dijiste que no lo hiciera.

Kakashi negó aquello, no le dijo porque no lo tomó en serio, Sasuke no estaba en posición de realizar amenazas, eso lo único que lograría seria dificultar su misión de protegerlo de su pasado.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

Pregunto el mayor, cruzándose de brazos, esperando una respuesta suya.

— Que eres mío y que no permitiré que te separen de mi lado.

Fue su respuesta al mismo tiempo que atravesaba la distancia que los separaba, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, tratando de silenciarlo con un beso, no quería discutir de viejos Kages ni de Chuunin que no comprendían el verdadero valor de las personas, no como él lo hacía.

— Eres demasiado posesivo.

Pronuncio Kakashi separándose un poco, sonrojado por el beso y por la respuesta del muchacho, que se negaba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

— Lo sé, eso pasa cuando te roban todo lo que algún día amaste y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sasuke hablaba de la masacre de su clan, del sufrimiento que su hermano tuvo que pasar durante todos esos años, un dolor que casi provoco que su amante se perdiera en las sombras, uno que a veces creía que comprendía hasta cierto punto, ambos perdieron a sus seres queridos por culpa de su propia aldea.

— Uno tiende a convertirse en una persona posesiva y sobre protectora, que hace planes a tus espaldas para protegerte, sin siquiera preguntártelo, Kakashi, creo que los dos somos iguales.

Kakashi al principio no supo que decir, que podría responderle cuando su acusación era cierta, había ignorado el derecho de Sasuke por saber de sus planes para mantenerlo con vida, los que seguramente escucho y no estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

— ¿Cuánto de eso escuchaste?

Pregunto en ese momento, observando a Sasuke, como este lo dejaba ir momentáneamente.

— Todo… me sorprende que no quieras encerrarme en una casa de seguridad por mi propio bien, Kakashi.

Sasuke al ver que Kakashi no mostraba ninguna clase de sentimiento, que su coraza estaba puesta en su lugar, alejándolo de él por el momento, quiso recuperar su atención quitándole ese molesto trozo de tela.

— No vas a ignorarme.

Kakashi asintió, parecía que a Sasuke no le gustaba su máscara y que prefería ver su rostro desnudo cuando estaban a solas.

— ¿Tu que planeas hacer Sasuke?

Pregunto de nuevo Kakashi, con la misma expresión en sus hermosas facciones, impávido, esperando su respuesta.

— ¿Enfrentarte con los cinco Kages?

Sasuke negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, no arriesgaría la paz que existía en las cinco naciones para demostrar que podía cuidarse por sí solo, mucho menos cuando Kakashi hasta cierto punto comprendía mucho mejor que nadie lo que era estar solo.

— No, eso es una locura.

Kakashi asintió pensando que al menos Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse con los cinco Kages para demostrar su fuerza, pero al ver que se sentaba en su sillón, arqueo una ceja, preguntándose qué era lo que ocurría con el joven de cabello negro.

— Tu plan es lógico Kakashi, pero tú no puedes borrar mí pasado ni mis errores, esos los cometí yo por mi propia cuenta y temo que si olvido que ocurrieron, los vuelva a cometer, no los mismos, pero algunos que me lleven al mismo destino del que tú, Naruto y Sakura me salvaron.

Kakashi se acerco a Sasuke, quien volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos, pegando su rostro en su estomago, disfrutando de su aroma y del calor de su cuerpo.

— No quiero volver a las sombras, Kakashi.

El mayor no lo permitiría, pensó, acariciando su cabello con cuidado, delineando los mechones negros con las puntas de sus dedos, sintiendo como Sasuke se restregaba contra su cuerpo.

— No tienes porque hacerlo.

Respondió el mayor, sintiendo como Sasuke se relajaba en sus brazos, disfrutando de sus caricias, haciéndolo sentir orgulloso de sí mismo, de lo que lograba con este joven que muchos decían estaba hecho de hielo.

— Ya es muy tarde Sasuke, regresemos a mi departamento.

Pronuncio de pronto Kakashi, realizando varios movimientos con sus manos entrelazadas, transportándolos a ambos a su cuarto, en donde comenzó a quitarse el chaleco, descubriendo que Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— ¿Te gustan los huevos?

Sasuke no entendió aquella pregunta al principio, hasta que Kakashi se puso un delantal de color azul, notando en ese momento que su Hokage estaba dispuesta a hacerle algo de comer, unos huevos aparentemente.

— Lo que quieras hacer… cualquier cosa estará bien… si tu lo haces.

Finalizo sonrojándose ligeramente, Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de comportamiento, Kakashi no debía cocinarle, nadie nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera los sirvientes de Orochimaru cuando decidió marcharse.

— No creo que tenga otra cosa en mi refrigerador…

Sasuke asintió mirándolo fijamente, sin perderse uno solo de sus movimientos, notando que Kakashi era bastante hábil cocinando y que utilizaba algunas de sus técnicas para preparar su alimento.

— Pakkun dile donde están los platos.

De pronto un perro se le quedo viendo con una expresión aburrida en el rostro, casi con desconfianza, Sasuke creyó que estaba alucinando, los perros a menos que fueran summons no hablaban.

— Sígueme, el jefe quiere que pongas la mesa.

Sasuke así lo hizo, un tanto incomodo al recibir instrucciones de un perro ninja, el que una vez realizada la orden de su amo, regreso a un cómodo cojín en la sala, en donde se recostó, notando una infinidad de juguetes, así como una frazada con un estampado de huesos.

— Casi nunca como en este lugar, generalmente es en la torre o en algún puesto callejero o en ciertas ocasiones simplemente lo olvido.

Pronuncio Kakashi desde la cocina, su perro bufo con algo de diversión, contradiciendo sus palabras con ese gesto.

— Kakashi no se levantaría de la cama si no me tuviera a mí para recordarle que debe ir a la torre del Hokage.

Sasuke sonrió al escucharle, el perro le miraba de pies a cabeza, como si ya lo conociera, recordando que una vez trato de ayudarle a un grupo de mocosos a buscar a este mismo shinobi.

— Parece que lo conoces bien…

Susurro Sasuke, notando que el perro ninja se le acercaba con curiosidad, parecía que se deba cuenta que en su piel estaba el aroma de su jefe, por que repentinamente suspiro molesto.

— Soy el que mejor lo conoce de la jauría Sasuke Uchiha, después de todo fui un regalo de su padre antes de que se quitara la vida.

Kakashi por un momento se petrifico, pero siguió realizando sus tareas en la cocina, Pakkun al ver que había dicho más de lo que se suponía, regreso a su cómoda cama, sus viejos huesos comenzaban a dolerle.

— Los Hatake no reaccionan bien ante el rechazo, así que no lo lastimes.

Aquello parecía mucho mas una orden que un simple comentario, pensó Sasuke, notando como Kakashi terminaba de hacer la cena, sirviéndola en dos platos.

— No le hagas mucho caso, Sasuke, Pakkun es sólo un perro viejo que a veces habla demasiado.

Pakkun volvió a bufar cambiando su postura.

— Y tu no cuidarías de ti mismo si no tuvieras todas esas obligaciones que cumplir y si yo no te lo recordara, jefe.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

¿Quieren que Sasuke tenga un rival por el amor de Kakashi?

¿Si es así, a quien quieren como rival de Sasuke?

¿Amigo o enemigo?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es de género Slash o Yaoi, Kakashi es uke como en mis otras historias, y contiene un Sasuke/Kakashi.

Resumen:

Sasuke se ha decidido a regresar a su aldea, a recuperar la vida que abandono en el pasado y a dormir con su Hokage, uno alto de cabellera plateada, pero no todo será tan fácil, mucho menos cuando su oscuro pasado parece alcanzarlo para irrumpir en su pequeño paraíso en los brazos de su amante. Contiene: Sasuke/Kakashi SasuKaka

Locura y deseo.

Capitulo 4: Reunión.

— Los Hatake no reaccionan bien ante el rechazo, así que no lo lastimes.

Aquello parecía mucho mas una orden que un simple comentario, pensó Sasuke, notando como Kakashi terminaba de hacer la cena, sirviéndola en dos platos.

— No le hagas mucho caso, Sasuke, Pakkun es sólo un perro viejo que a veces habla demasiado.

Pakkun volvió a bufar cambiando su postura.

— Y tu no cuidarías de ti mismo si no tuvieras todas esas obligaciones que cumplir y si yo no te lo recordara, jefe.

Kakashi carraspeo un poco y se enfoco en su comida, no era lo mejor que hubiera hecho en su vida, pero era comestible al fin y al cabo, Sasuke parecía pensar lo mismo porque comenzó a comer con una sonrisa en sus labios, no era una sonrisa como las que usaba Naruto, esta era mucho más discreta, apenas un movimiento de las comisuras de sus labios, pero estaba allí, el Hokage no lo imaginaba.

— ¿Dónde están tus socios?

Pregunto de pronto Kakashi, lavando los platos una vez que hubieran finalizado con su cena, sintiendo que Sasuke se acercaba por su espalda, tratando de rodear su cintura con sus brazos, notando que el mayor seguía muy tenso.

— No lo sé, pero seguramente me encontraran en unos días.

Así que también tenía que lidiar con esos tres ninjas, eso no era bueno, mucho menos tomando en cuenta lo que conocía de los tres, uno de ellos tenía dos personalidades, otro era difícil de describir y la tercera estaba enamorada de Sasuke, con ella sería el tercer miembro del club no oficial de sus seguidores femeninos.

Kakashi no quería lidiar con ella ni con sus celos, ya que estaba seguro que dentro de poco tiempo, cuando notara que durmieron juntos, estallaría y su molestia provocaría que Sakura se diera cuenta de su traición.

— ¿Qué harás con ellos?

Pregunto Sasuke restregando su nariz contra su mejilla, pegándose a su cuerpo, disfrutando de su cercanía y de esa extraña paz que por un momento creyó era demasiado aburrida para soportarla, pero que ahora le parecía adictiva.

— Sería un hipócrita si perdono tus ofensas y no las de tu otro equipo, pero quiero que los mantengas controlados, Sasuke.

Eso era justo, aunque la única que le preocupaba era Karin, ella no tomaría muy a la ligera que hubiera decidido dormir con un hombre mayor, se imaginaba su molestia y su actitud para con Kakashi, eso sería muy divertido de ver.

— Me parece justo.

Kakashi se alejo entonces, recargándose contra el lavamanos, no tenía tiempo para lo que Sasuke estuviera planeando, así que colocando una mano en su pecho, lo alejo, esquivándolo.

— Por qué no vas a dormir con Naruto, tengo muchas tareas pendientes que no puedo dejar de lado por más tiempo.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja, después de esa agradable velada Kakashi lo estaba corriendo de su departamento, mandándolo a dormir con Naruto, esperaba que no de la forma en que ellos lo hacían, el rubio no era de su tipo, sin contar que después de ver lo que su antiguo sensei escondía debajo de todas sus barreras no había fuerza alguna que lo alejara de su lado.

— Me gustas más tú, además, los idiotas no son de mi tipo.

Kakashi se sonrojo inmediatamente, no estaba mandándolo a los brazos de Naruto ni de nadie más, solo estaba muy ocupado y en realidad necesitaba trabajar en sus pergaminos pendientes.

— No estaba sugiriendo eso…

Susurro tratando de ponerse la máscara de nuevo, siendo detenido por Sasuke, quien sostuvo su mano con fuerza, llamando su atención así como preocupándolo un poco, de pronto su expresión era una de completa seriedad, haciéndolo ver de cierta forma intimidante.

— No quiero que te pongas esa cosa cuando estemos juntos Kakashi, siempre quiero ver tu rostro, aunque estés inmerso en esa aburrida lectura.

Esa sin duda era una orden, Sasuke al ver que no intento subir su máscara de nuevo asintió, alejándose del mayor, caminando en dirección de su cama para tomar un lugar en ella, recostándose con los brazos debajo de su cabeza.

— Además le dije que no me esperara esta noche ni las demás, no voy a dormir en su departamento.

Kakashi no quiso saber la razón detrás de esas palabras y se sentó enfrente de su escritorio enfocándose en su trabajo pendiente, el cual era demasiado, tal vez aquella noche ni siquiera durmiera unas cuantas horas.

— ¿Le dijiste donde te quedarías a dormir?

Pregunto de pronto, Sasuke le dio la espalda, acomodándose en su cama para dormir, casi como si no lo hubiera escuchado, quitándose sus zapatos y parte de su ropa con demasiada seguridad, como si pensara dormir con él cada noche en su departamento.

— No, pero ninguno de ellos es tonto, se darán cuenta de que eres mío.

De nuevo Sasuke mostraba esa posesividad con su persona, sólo habían tenido sexo, por lo que se preguntaba la razón del comportamiento del joven Uchiha, que se hizo con su cama, pronunciando algo muy cierto, sus dos alumnos tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de ese cambio de actitud, comenzaba a creer que había cometido un grave error.

— Así como todos los demás…

Eso le recordaba que cuando realizara su petición por perdonar su vida en todas las aldeas ninja, si sabían que era su amante, creerían que el Uchiha lo estaba manipulando de cierta forma, algo que era completamente falso.

Pero que pensaba el líder supremo de la alianza utilizaría para invalidar cualquiera de sus puntos, sin importar lo validos que fueran, A era un hombre con una cólera demasiado fácil, demasiado testarudo y demasiado paranoico.

Sin contar que su primera reunión no fue tan civilizada como debió ser y en vez de quedarse callado, pedir disculpas por llegar tarde, utilizo su intelecto para salirse con la suya, provocando que A pensara que lo estaba insultando de alguna forma.

Al menos le hizo ver que no se dejaría amedrentar ni comandar, justo como Tsunade nunca lo permitió, a pesar de que posiblemente el Raikage era más poderoso que él y es que si nunca se habían cruzado en el campo de batalla, ambos conocían perfectamente de lo que eran capaces.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kakashi llego tarde como de costumbre, Shikamaru caminaba a su lado izquierdo, Pakkun frente a él y Yamato a su lado izquierdo, los cuatro podían escuchar los gritos de alguien más en esa habitación que se quejaba por su tardanza, que le parecía adecuado continuar con su reunión cuando claramente el Hokage no estaría presente.

Eso no era bueno pensó Kakashi, ingresando a la sala con sus dos guardaespaldas y consejeros, sin esperar a que lo anunciaran, estaba vestido con su ropa blanca sobre su uniforme, una túnica y un sombrero que cubría su rostro.

— Perdonen la tardanza pero las indicaciones no fueron muy claras, así que me perdí.

Shikamaru apago su cigarrillo pisándolo, señal de que estaba nervioso, Yamato por poco se disculpa también, pero permitió que únicamente Kakashi hablara por ellos, después de todo comprendía perfectamente su deber.

— ¿Esa es tu excusa?

Pregunto el Raikage, él llevaba puesto su ropaje blanco, pero no el sombrero, el estaba furioso, su puño cerrado enfrente de su pecho, apretando los dientes, mirándolo con sus ojos casi entrecerrados, como si esperara una respuesta que Kakashi tenía en la punta de su lengua.

— No, en realidad no, por suerte Pakkun pudo rastrear su chakra y aquí estamos.

Aquello lo dijo muy serio, sin dejarse intimidar, hasta donde sabía ellos eran iguales y solo durante la guerra se le dio al Raikage la posición de líder supremo de la alianza, una que parecía no estaba dispuesto a abandonar.

— ¿Dónde está Tsunade?

Al ver que los guardaespaldas no estaban presentes Kakashi le hizo una señal a sus acompañantes para que se retiraran, sentándose donde claramente estaba ubicado su asiento, a un lado de Gaara y de Mei, la que le miraba de cierta forma interesada, sin siquiera esconderlo.

— Resulta que ella pensó que era momento de retirarse y me eligieron a mí como el séptimo Hokage, por lo que aquí estoy.

Fue su respuesta desenfadada, en ese momento ambos estaban midiendo su fuerza, Kakashi no entendía la razón del comportamiento de A, pero sí que no se dejaría intimidar por el hombre mayor.

— Uno muy apuesto en verdad…

Mei sonrió acomodándose su cabello con algo de pereza, desviando su vista de su persona, enfocándose en aquella reunión, interesada en ver que era aquello que A tendría que decir en ese momento que parecía que la actitud relajada del Hokage comenzaba a enervarlo.

— Pero no se detengan por mí, estoy seguro que todos somos personas muy ocupadas y tenemos que regresar a nuestras aldeas.

A ignorando eso ultimo se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa con forma de herradura para continuar dirigiendo la reunión, esta vez trataban de decidir qué hacer con los ninjas fugitivos y todos aquellos que hasta antes de la guerra tenían un precio por sus cabezas, llegando a la conclusión que sus servicios valían que los exoneraran, pero que de cometer un nuevo crimen ya no serían tan misericordiosos.

Kakashi estaba de acuerdo con esa solución, pero tenía el presentimiento que uno de los shinobis que les ayudaron a ganar la guerra no sería perdonado tan fácilmente, por lo que debía asegurarse que su antiguo alumno recibiera los mismos premios que todos los demás ninjas fugitivos.

— ¿Qué hay de Sasuke Uchiha y su grupo de ninjas renegados?

Pregunto de pronto, interrumpiendo al Raikage, que aparentemente no estaba contemplando a Sasuke entre los shinobis que realizaron tareas para la victoria de aquella guerra.

— ¿Qué hay con él?

Esta vez fue Gaara quien hizo la pregunta, el anciano Onoki le observo fijamente, al mismo tiempo que Mei, sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta, era de todos sabido la relación que existía entre Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, tal vez por eso preguntaba por una amnistía para el joven trigueño.

— Estaba bajo la impresión de que todos aquellos que brindaron ayuda en la guerra serían exonerados, pero, me gustaría saber si son todos todos o todos, los que tengamos en mente.

Gaara sintió, por el estaba bien que perdonaran a Sasuke y a su equipo Taka, si eran peligrosos simplemente tendrían que detenerlos, pero a juzgar por la repentina desaparición de esos cuatro, estaba seguro que no eran ningún problema.

Mei estaría de acuerdo en perdonar su vida, ese hombre era muy atractivo y el sharingan era un Kekkei Genkai que les serviría en el futuro, aquellos ojos eran en verdad una bendición, sin embargo lo que le preocupaba era que tal vez no podrían controlar ese inmenso poder.

Onoki había visto suficiente de ese joven Uchiha para saber que era peligroso y debía ser controlado, tal vez ejecutado, a pesar de que fuera una de las piezas claves para obtener su victoria.

A se daba cuenta que era un peligro para su aldea y para sus aliados, por lo cual debía ser ejecutado sin ninguna clase de miramiento, sus ojos eran peligrosos y podrían convocar aquella técnica que casi los condena a todos de nuevo, sin contar que su poder era demasiado grande, sin contar que no tenía lealtad alguna que lo atara a ninguna aldea shinobi.

— Sasuke Uchiha solo actuó según su propia conveniencia, que nos dice que no volverá a traicionarnos, él debe ser ejecutado apenas lo encontremos en su agujero de gusano en donde seguramente se está escondiendo, es demasiado peligroso para dejarlo vivo.

Kakashi se levanto de golpe, no permitiría que ejecutaran a Sasuke sin darle una oportunidad, ellos sabían que había cambiado, que la oscuridad de su corazón desapareció, por lo cual, merecía una oportunidad como todos los demás.

— También lo es Killer Bee y Naruto, a ellos también quieres ejecutarlos.

A golpeo la mesa con su puño cerrado destruyéndola de un solo golpe, volando el sombrero del rostro de Kakashi, alborotando su cabello, notando en ese momento todos los Kages que a pesar de haber perdido el sharingan seguía ocultándose debajo de una máscara.

— Ellos son diferentes, han probado su valor para nuestra alianza y si no lo fueran estaría listo para encargarme de ellos como es mi deber.

Kakashi seguía impávido, a unos cuantos centímetros de A, el que esperaba su respuesta para poder contradecirle, este hombre no estaba dispuesto a perdonar a Sasuke por sus crímenes, no sabía cuántos de los Kages lo estaban, pero debía dejar en claro lo que pensaba de esa medida.

— Nuestro deber nos dicta realizar lo mejor para nuestras aldeas y Sasuke es mucho más valioso de nuestro lado que en nuestra contra, no deberíamos dejar que nuestro temor hable por nosotros.

Kakashi no había perdido el control, A por el contrario parecía lívido a causa de la furia que sentía, por lo que estaba diciéndole, por siquiera sugerir que Sasuke debía ser perdonado.

— Lo dice quien se esconde detrás de una máscara de tela, como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti si ni siquiera podemos ver tu rostro.

Mei pronuncio desde su silla, tenía curiosidad por ver si lo que decían de su rostro era cierto, pero también recordaba a Zabuza y a Tobi, dos enmascarados cuyos sentimientos estaban ocultos debajo de una máscara, por lo cual comenzaba a desconfiar de aquellos que ocultaban sus rostros, mucho más en una reunión tan importante como esa.

En respuesta Kakashi descubrió su rostro para que todos lo vieran, seguro que aquella reunión era sumamente importante como para ganarse la confianza de algunos Kages y si se negaba a realizar un pequeño sacrificio como ese, tal vez se ganaría la confianza de alguno que otro, sin contar con el Raikage, cuya furia se había ganado al pedir por la vida de su antiguo alumno.

— Espero que esto haya saciado su curiosidad.

Mei se sonrojo casi inmediatamente, Kakashi sentía las miradas de todos los Kages en su rostro, algunos sorprendidos por su belleza, otros por su acción, la que podría considerarse contra su naturaleza.

— Ahora lo que me pregunto es porque ocultar un rostro como ese…

Susurro la Mizukage, cuando de nueva cuenta Kakashi cubrió su rostro, enfocándose en A, quien aun seguía renuente a perdonar la vida de Sasuke y ya había puesto una recompensa por la cabeza de su antiguo alumno.

— De todas formas es una pérdida de tiempo discutir sobre el destino de Sasuke Uchiha, tomando en cuenta que nadie sabe donde se encuentra y que no sabemos si algún día volverá a salir a la luz.

Gaara era un joven muy sensato, Kakashi acepto esa propuesta y regreso a su asiento, lo mismo hizo A, quien seguía tratando de darles ordenes, como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo, haciéndole creer al ninja copia que si no le ponían un alto podría convertirse en un benévolo dictador.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Ya eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando Sasuke comenzó a agitarse en su cama, Kakashi al principio no le prestó atención alguna, pero cuando vio que no dejaba de moverse, que tenía una pesadilla se levanto con rapidez, tratando de despertarlo.

— Sasuke…

Pronuncio sacudiéndolo con cuidado, despertándolo, al principio el joven en su cama no sabía en donde se encontraba, sin embargo, al ver su rostro ligeramente iluminado por las luces del alba sonrió.

— Tuviste una pesadilla…

Le informo Kakashi, sintiendo que Sasuke lo rodeaba con sus brazos, como si quisiera convencerse que estaba en su casa, como si creyera que de pronto su amante desaparecería de un momento a otro, aunque podía sentir que su joven amante estaba muy perturbado por aquella pesadilla.

— ¿Quieres hablarme sobre eso?

Pregunto Kakashi, estaba descalzo, su camisa estaba arremangada hasta los codos y Sasuke podía ver que su uniforme estaba bastante suelto, quitándole la camisa sin mucho esfuerzo.

— Prefiero hacer otra cosa.

Kakashi suponía que Sasuke querría hacer mucho más que charlar sobre sus malos sueños, después de todo aquello era mucho más placentero, aunque temía que no tenían tiempo para eso en ese preciso momento.

Ya era demasiado tarde y debía llegar a la torre muy temprano si no quería que su consejero volviera a recordarle la importancia de sus tareas diarias, así como de la puntualidad.

— Ya es muy tarde…

Respondió sintiendo que Sasuke colocaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, sin hacerle ningún caso, relamiéndose los labios al recorrer sus pantorrillas, esperando que Kakashi aceptara sus caricias.

— ¿No me digas que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano?

Kakashi asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, tratando de alejarse un poco, sin embargo, Sasuke lo sostuvo de las piernas, recostándose poco a poco sobre su cuerpo tendido en su cama.

— En realidad si, así que pensaba dormir al menos unas horas…

Sasuke asintió pero su respuesta fue besar su cuello, sosteniendo sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza, ignorándolo por completo, restregándose contra su entrepierna recibiendo un gemido de los labios delgados de su amante.

— Por que dormir si podemos hacer cosas más interesantes Kakashi…

Kakashi por un momento trato de negarse a las caricias de su joven amante sin mucha convicción, retorciéndose debajo del menor, gimiendo cuando las caricias comenzaban a tomar fuerza.

— Sasuke espera…

Su amante no respondió y comenzó a besar su pecho con lentitud, recorriendo cada una de las cicatrices en su pecho, deteniéndose en las más pronunciadas al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su entrepierna con sus dedos largos, dejando ir uno de sus brazos.

— Llevo mucho tiempo pensando solo en ti, así que por eso no voy a detenerme.

Kakashi suspiro llevando su mano libre a su cabello, arqueando su espalda al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cadera con una de sus piernas.

— Tu ganas, solo suéltame.

Sasuke lo dejo ir esperando a ver su respuesta, Kakashi rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos entonces, besando sus labios, pegando su entrepierna con la de su amante, recibiendo un gemido de sus labios.

— ¿Qué hay con dormir un poco?

Kakashi se detuvo, Sasuke debía estar bromeando si había cambiado de opinión tan rápido cuando por fin decidía participar de esas actividades matutinas.

— Dormir es para los muertos.

Respondió Kakashi, tratando de abrir su ropa, descubrir algo de su piel para que al menos estuvieran iguales, Sasuke sonrió y continúo con sus caricias, ingresando su mano en sus pantalones, sentándolo en sus piernas.

Kakashi jadeo al sentir uno de los dedos de Sasuke ingresar en su cuerpo, aun estaba muy sensible por culpa de su última reunión, el joven sabía exactamente lo que hacía, haciendo que se preguntara donde se suponía que había aprendido a realizar todo eso.

De pronto recordó que aun estaba medio vestido, que tenía que quitarse su uniforme para no ensuciarlo, pero su amante no quería permitirle que se alejara de su cuerpo, besando un punto especifico en su cuello, acariciando sus nalgas con ambas manos, aplicando un poco más de fuerza esta vez.

Sasuke aumento la velocidad de sus caricias, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Kakashi, recibiendo más gemidos de su Hokage, quien llevo su mano a su entrepierna tratando de acariciarse con ella.

— Déjame a mí…

Sasuke llevo una de sus manos a su entrepierna y comenzó a realizar un movimiento de vaivén sobre su erección, acariciando la cabeza con su dedo índice, prestándole especial atención a su orificio, recibiendo un gemido aun mayor cuando le presiono con fuerza.

— Se que se siente bien Kakashi, no quiero que guardes silencio por nada, déjate llevar.

Kakashi asintió, sintiendo que estaba desarmado pero que al mismo tiempo Sasuke estaba en control de sus cuerpos, haciendo que se preguntara la razón de ello, cuando su joven amante se dio cuenta de su reacción separo su mano para llevar su boca a su sexo, succionando con fuerza.

El mayor estaba a punto de finalizar en su boca cuando repentinamente sintió otras manos en su cuerpo, al voltear vio que era un clon de sombras, el que estaba quitándose algunas partes de su uniforme con mucha lentitud.

— ¡Espera!

Trato de pronunciar al ver que Sasuke pensaba tomarlo al mismo tiempo que le daba placer con su boca, siendo levantado de sus caderas, ambos Uchihas sonrieron mirándose fijamente para proseguir con sus tareas.

— No…

Uno de ellos embistiéndolo de un solo movimiento, provocándole un poco de dolor pero al mismo tiempo placer como no lo recordaba haber sentido nunca, el otro regreso a su entrepierna, brindándole placer con su boca.

Kakashi cerró los ojos, sujetándose de ambos Sasuke, esperando que Pakkun no los viera, pero su perro había salido cuando vio que los dos humanos empezaron a revolcarse en esa cama.

— ¿Alguna vez habías hecho algo como esto?

Pregunto el Sasuke que lo penetraba con fuerza, lamiendo su cuello, mordiendo su hombro, dejando una marca rojiza en la piel desnuda, su piel era tan pálida que las marcas de sus encuentros eran demasiado visibles.

— No… no tengo mucho amantes.

Sasuke se río, no creía que tuviera muchos amantes o casi ninguno, aunque si era muy aventurero en el dormitorio, notando los gemidos del hombre mayor, quien estaba atrapado entre ambos cuerpos, a punto de derramarse en su boca al mismo tiempo que estaba a punto de derramarse en su cuerpo.

— Quiero que me digas cada uno de sus nombres.

Casi le ordeno Sasuke, tragando la semilla de su amante, viniéndose dentro de Kakashi, quien gimió con fuerza, derribándose en la cama, jadeando, cubierto de sudor, sintiendo cuatro manos recorriendo su piel desnuda, lamiendo las gotas de sudor con delicadeza.

— No se sus nombres, nunca me intereso saberlo…

Eso era cierto, Kakashi había tenido algunos amantes de ocasión, la mayoría en ANBU con sus mascaras puestas, después ya no estaba del todo interesado y las pocas veces que tuvo un amante, modifico su apariencia para que nadie supusiera que se trataba del ninja copia.

— ¿Sabían que eras tú?

Pregunto Sasuke, desapareciendo al clon de sombras, el que por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender Kakashi, no era el que estaba a sus espaldas y sino el que le brindaba placer con su boca.

— No, ni siquiera sabían que era yo, modifique mi apariencia.

Así que era el único que lo había tomado con aquel aspecto, sin esa mascara, para Sasuke era más que suficiente aquella información para poder olvidar quienes eran sus amantes, esos infelices no sabían que afortunado era él y que tan mala suerte tuvieron.

— ¿Pretendientes?

Kakashi gimió al sentir la lengua de Sasuke recorrer la línea de su espalda, imaginándose como se vería un pequeño tatuaje en uno de los omoplatos del mayor, la cresta de su familia, aunque pensaba que no lo aceptaría por el momento.

— Sasuke…

Le advirtió Kakashi, Sasuke volvió a colocarse sobre su amante, quien parecía muy sorprendido por aquel comportamiento, generalmente sus acompañantes tenían suficiente con una sola vez.

— Déjame cuidarte…

El colmillo blanco asintió abrazando la almohada pensando que si Sasuke seguía con ese ritmo no aguantaría mucho el ser su amante, su cuerpo no era tan fuerte para seguirle su paso, aunque debía recordarse que rondaba los veinte años, así que suponía era natural.

— Sí… haz lo que quieras…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Al mismo tiempo Gaara del desierto había recibido una carta de Kakashi Hatake, el séptimo Kage de la aldea oculta de la hoja, quien solicitaba verlo a solas para hablar de un asunto de extrema importancia antes de la siguiente junta de la alianza shinobi.

Esa petición era demasiado extraña, aun así, Kakashi era un hombre que respetaba y por el cual asistiría a esa reunión esperando escuchar que tenía que decirle, tal vez era importante.

Suponía que debía tratarse de algún asunto particular que Kakashi no quería tratar con los otros Kages, mucho menos con el líder supremo de su alianza, con el cual su primera reunión fue demasiado tensa.

Por poco creyó que el Raikage atacaría a Kakashi, quien como era su costumbre no mostro uno solo de sus sentimientos, mucho menos cuando les enseño su rostro y trato de proteger a Sasuke Uchiha de la ira de los Kages.

Así que, suponiendo que Kakashi no actuaria de una forma apresurada ni sin una buena explicación, le dijo en qué lugar debían verse en una semana, un sitio que nadie más sabía que existía.

En donde podrían hablar sin ser vistos, esperando que Naruto lo acompañara como uno de sus guardaespaldas, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su querido amigo y Kakashi como Hokage debía tener quien pudiera cuidar sus espaldas, de otra forma no viviría demasiado.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

En otro sitio, cinco días después dos ninjas de cabello rubio estaban hincados delante de una figura cubierta por un ropaje blanco que les miraba con cierto interés, escuchando algunas cuantas noticias de la aldea oculta de la hoja y de su extravagante Hokage de cabellera plateada.

Ese joven había salido con un Chuunin varón para después despreciarlo enfrente de la aldea lanzando un reto para que cualquiera que quisiera tomarlo, este reto decía que esperaba tener un amante mucho más fuerte que él, quien pudiera vencerlo en un combate y que supiera al menos dos cosas sobre su persona.

Quien hubiera dicho que ese shinobi era homosexual y que no solo eso, que era del tipo de amante que prefería recibir que dar, nunca antes lo había pensando con detenimiento, pero era bastante agradable a la vista.

Bueno, y sí lo pensaba bien él cumplía al menos dos de esas cualidades y sí su reto era real, entonces podría conocerle cuando compartieran su lecho, ese muchacho nunca actuaba a la ligera, por lo cual estaba seguro que ese había sido un ofrecimiento de su propia persona por un amante fuerte.

Un reto que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, pero antes, debía asegurarse de tener la ventaja delante cualquier contendiente, pero qué más daba, él era lo suficiente fuerte para vencer a cualquiera de ellos, aun al propio Kakashi.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Sasuke tendrá competencia, ahora veremos quién adivina su nombre, el que lo haga podrá elegir alguna de las actividades de los amantes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es de género Slash o Yaoi, Kakashi es uke como en mis otras historias, y contiene un Sasuke/Kakashi.

Locura y deseo.

Capitulo 5: Espejo.

Bueno, y sí lo pensaba bien él cumplía al menos dos de esas cualidades y sí su reto era real, entonces podría conocerle cuando compartieran su lecho, ese muchacho nunca actuaba a la ligera, por lo cual estaba seguro que ese había sido un ofrecimiento de su propia persona por un amante fuerte.

Un reto que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, pero antes, debía asegurarse de tener la ventaja delante cualquier contendiente, pero qué más daba, él era lo suficiente fuerte para vencer a cualquiera de ellos, aun al propio Kakashi.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kakashi se levanto esa mañana temprano para sus estándares, tarde para todos los demás y decidió caminar en dirección de su torre, necesitaba despejar su cabeza de sus preocupaciones concernientes con Sasuke.

Sakura e Ino parecían seguir enamoradas de Sasuke, ya que cada vez que este les dirigía una mirada se sonrojaban, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, para después discutir como en el pasado.

Naruto parecía comenzar a preocuparse por lo que hacía su amigo durante la noche, donde dormía y porque los estaba esquivando de la forma en que lo hacía, más de dos veces le pregunto si él sabía cualquier cosa.

Kakashi no le decía nada o simplemente fingía no saber qué estaba pasando en la mente del joven Uchiha, ignorando la preocupación de sus alumnos, así como la curiosidad de Shikamaru al notar que Sasuke parecía estar siempre demasiado cerca de su Hokage.

Ya tenía suficientes problemas se decía al mismo tiempo que se detenía delante de una tienda de libros en donde realizaba sus adquisiciones desde su juventud, suspirando ligeramente aburrido.

Sasuke no se encontraba por ningún lugar, probablemente su equipo ya había dado con él y trataba de darles una breve explicación de cuáles eran sus acciones, así de porque estaba viviendo en la casa de su antiguo sensei, la cual no era tan grande como para albergar a cualquier otro.

Repentinamente escucho que gritaban su nombre a sus espaldas, esperaba que esa persona en particular pudiera dejarlo tranquilo, pero no, no tenía tanta suerte y parecía que Iruka Umino vivía para importunarlo.

Al ver que se detenía a un lado suyo no dijo nada, esperando que Iruka fuera quien hablara primero, así vería la forma de como contrariarlo para que se alejara de su persona con rapidez.

No tenía tiempo que perder, menos con Iruka Umino, quien ya había tenido su oportunidad y la perdió por decirlo de alguna forma, sin contar que no creía que fuera correcto conversar con alguien que podría estar interesado en él teniendo lo que tuviera con Sasuke, algo que no comprendía Kakashi aun del todo.

— Tenemos que hablar.

Kakashi le sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, sonaban como un viejo matrimonio y después de su estúpida actuación delante de su torre, creerían que se estaban reconciliando.

— ¿No sabía que estuviéramos casados?

Pregunto sonriéndole, esperando que aquello hiciera el truco, pero esta vez Iruka no se inmuto sosteniéndolo del brazo, tratando de llevarlo a un sitio en donde nadie los veria charlando, Kakashi se soltó con rapidez pero siguió a Iruka.

Quien había estado meditando si debía decirle lo que Sasuke le dijo ese día o mejor guardaba silencio, pero tomando en cuenta el pasado del joven de cabello negro, su poder y lo que dijo, creía que Kakashi tenía el derecho de saberlo.

— Es sobre Sasuke…

Así que Iruka creía que debía decirle algo de Sasuke, tal vez que lo amenazo de alguna forma o querría regañarlo por salir con alguien que fue su alumno y era muchos años menor que él.

— ¿Qué hay con Sasuke?

Pregunto esta vez muy serio, esperando porque Iruka le dijera de una buena vez cuáles eran sus preocupaciones.

— Sasuke me amenazo, dijo que tu le pertenecías y que mataría a cualquiera que intentara acercarte a ti.

Kakashi fingió meditar aquellas palabras, como si no supiera de que le estaban hablando, de esa forma era mucho más fácil tratar con el joven Uchiha y su extraña relación, de la cual aun no estaba seguro que existiera más allá de su cama.

— ¿Eso es todo?

Pregunto sin prestarle demasiada importancia, no creía que Sasuke llevara a cabo sus amenazas ni mucho menos arriesgara su estadía en esa aldea, ya había sido muy claro al respecto, debía escucharlo sí quería seguir con ellos.

— ¿Eso es todo?

Repitió su pregunta con incredulidad aparentemente sin poder creerle del todo, al ver que hablaba en serio, pellizco su nariz al mismo tiempo que llevaba una mano a su cintura.

— No sé ni quiero imaginarme que pasa entre ustedes dos, porque Sasuke cree que tiene alguna clase de derecho sobre ti, pero lo que sí sé, es que este muchacho fue un ninja fugitivo en el pasado y que es por mucho más fuerte que tu, puede lastimarte.

Kakashi no dijo nada, todo lo que pronunciaba Iruka era cierto, pero al mismo tiempo quería creer que Sasuke no se atrevería a lastimarlo ahora que estaban durmiendo juntos, que por fin estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

— Mucho más con ese reto que lanzaste el día que me despreciaste delante de la torre Kakashi, Sasuke coincide con esa descripción.

Eso Kakashi no lo comprendió del todo, no recordaba haber lanzado ninguna clase de reto, sólo le dijo a Iruka que él no podía darle lo que necesitaba porque deseaba un amante mucho más poderoso que él.

— No era un reto…

Pronuncio notando por primera vez como debió sonar su advertencia para los shinobis que fueran mucho más poderosos que él, como si los estuviera retando a realizar un movimiento.

— Así sonó y después de eso Sasuke me amenazo Kakashi, deberías tener más cuidado.

Kakashi ya no dijo nada pero Iruka tenía razón, había sido sumamente precipitado en sus acciones, primero aceptado a Sasuke en su cama, después su rechazo parecía un reto, no se extrañaría que de pronto algún shinobi quisiera hacerle cumplir su palabra, aunque hubiera actuado sin siquiera pensarlo.

— Por cierto, si lo que tú querías era que alguien se encargara de ti Kakashi, me lo hubieras dicho, no soy tan inútil ni tan sumiso como actué en nuestra cita y no le tengo miedo a Sasuke, ni a tu rango.

Pronuncio besándolo a través de su máscara, alejándose poco después con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kakashi paso una mano sobre su cabello preguntándose si acaso Iruka perdió la razón y de repente lo encontraba deseable.

— Ya tengo pareja.

Fue su respuesta controlándose para no darle una bofetada a Iruka, después de todo no estaba del todo seguro si no lo lastimaría con lo fuerte que deseaba golpearlo por su atrevimiento.

— ¿Quién? ¿Sasuke?

Iruka no parecía muy serio ni preocupado al ver que tan molesto estaba, pero al ver que no se reía o negaba aquellas preguntas inmediatamente supuso que se había propasado, seguramente Kakashi no tendría sexo con uno de sus antiguos alumnos, sin contar que era inmoral y sumamente peligroso entregarse a Sasuke Uchiha.

El joven aun necesitaba probar que sus intenciones al regresar a su aldea eran las mejores, seguramente Kakashi, como Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas no actuaria de una forma tan descabellada, él no era de esa clase de personas.

— No, por supuesto que no.

Respondió Kakashi, estaba cansado de aquella conversación y estaba seguro que lo mejor era finalizarla, no darle otra excusa a Iruka para proseguir con ella.

— Eso pensé…

El Hokage poco después decidió que lo mejor era alejarse, olvidándose de su idea de caminar hacia su oficina prefirió transportarse directamente a ella, encontrando a Shikamaru catalogando algunos de los pergaminos, parecía que sería un día ocupado.

— Hokage Sama.

Ese chico siempre era demasiado formal pensó Kakashi, sentándose en su escritorio, eligiendo alguno de los pergaminos al azar, el cual estaba a punto de leer si no fuera porque su asistente deposito de pronto un sobre con el sello del Raikage en el.

— Del Raikage A, Hokage Sama, parece que solamente quiere que lo lea usted.

Kakashi arqueo una ceja preguntándole en silencio de que se trataba esa carta, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, lo único que sabía era que se trataba de un mensaje seguro, no de qué clase de mensaje se trataba.

— Me pregunto qué quiere ahora este sujeto conmigo.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era un malentendido, recibir una carta de A en persona era tan extraño como antes pensó que era que Sasuke regresara a la aldea, algo que nunca iba a pasar.

Kakashi respiro hondo armándose de valor, leyendo la carta con detenimiento, la cual con cada palabra se volvía cada vez más extraña, tanto que tuvo que leerla cuatro veces, la quinta ocasión, la cerró como si se tratase de una serpiente dispuesta a saltarle encima.

Ese día iba de mal en peor pensó masajeando su sien, mostrándole la carta a Shikamaru, quien la leyó las mismas veces que su Hokage para después susurrar algo entre dientes prendiendo un cigarrillo.

A quería verlo a solas en donde se reunían cada seis meses, no comprendía la razón de aquello pero sí que era sumamente extraño que un puñado de palabras le parecían tan intimidantes, todo por culpa de Iruka Umino.

— ¿Qué me aconsejas?

Pregunto levantándose de su silla, comenzaba a detestar ese trabajo, sin comprender como sus antecesores lograron realizarlo con tanto éxito, creía que en su primera reunión había logrado enfurecer al Raikage, de tal forma que estaban a punto de declararse la guerra nuevamente.

— No puede negarse Hokage Sama, pero esta vez debería llevar guardaespaldas poderosos.

Kakashi asintió, no le gustaba la idea de que lo cuidaran pero creía que esta vez sería lo más prudente, A era demasiado impetuoso a pesar de su edad y él terminaría pronunciando algo que seguramente se ganaría su furia cuando no aceptara someterse al líder de la alianza shinobi.

— ¿Crees que lo tomaría bien?

Ya lo había hecho enfurecer una vez pensó Kakashi, llevar un guardaespaldas sería mostrar miedo y desobedecer o faltar a una de las condiciones de esa extraña junta, por lo cual estaba indeciso de su respuesta, tampoco podía negarse a ir como dijo Shikamaru, hacerlo daría el mensaje de que no le importaba cualquier alianza con su aldea y un hombre como él no se lo tomaría a la ligera.

También estaba el asunto de su propia reunión con Gaara, no tendría tiempo de asistir a las dos reuniones por lo cual insultaría a uno de los dos, el primero no le ayudaría a encontrar un perdón para Sasuke, el otro, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que se proponía pero no sería nada bueno insultarlo.

Podría llevar a Sasuke consigo, pero pasaría exactamente lo mismo que las dos opciones anteriores, insultaría al Raikage y no lograría ganar el perdón para su antiguo alumno.

— ¿Qué cree que quiera hablar con usted?

Kakashi no tenía la más remota idea de que desearía el Raikage con él, sólo que apenas tendría tiempo para llegar a ese sitio después de su conversación con Gaara, sin embargo, Naruto sería quien lograría obtener una mejor respuesta del pelirrojo, así que tendría que ir en su lugar.

— No lo sé, pero Naruto tendrá que ir en mi representación a Suna.

Shikamaru no creía que fuera una buena idea que Kakashi asistiera solo como insinuaba el Raikage, su Hokage era poderoso pero no lo era tanto, su homónimo era mucho más fuerte, podría dañarlo si así lo deseaba.

— Me parece que lo mejor es que vayas tu y Yamato, creerá que son mis consejeros, no mis guardaespaldas.

Finalizo Kakashi, esperando la respuesta de Shikamaru, quien asintió sin decir nada, estaba seguro que Yamato también los acompañaría, pero hubiera preferido que en esta ocasión asistieran los shinobis más poderosos de la aldea, tal vez sería una buena idea que Sakura los acompañara, si bien su fuerte era el área medica, su fuerza era equivalente a la de Tsunade.

— Sugeriría que también vaya Sakura, Hokage Sama, estoy seguro que ella es suficientemente fuerte para darle pelea al Raikage en el supuesto de que intente algo en su contra.

Eso era cierto, Sakura debía acompañarlos y tal vez ella podría ver algo que ellos no, por alguna razón que Kakashi no alcanzaba a comprender no le gustaba para nada la idea de verse a solas con A, la mera idea le erizaba la piel.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Iruka no estaba interesado en Kakashi, creía que era demasiado trabajo, pero después de la conversación con Sasuke, de cómo este trato de alejarlo del hombre de cabellera plateada estaba seguro que debía indagar que ocurría entre ambos.

Algo imposible tomando en cuenta su nivel de chakra, aun así, notaba que pasaban demasiado tiempo los dos juntos, Sasuke salía por la ventana del departamento de su Hokage, estaba seguro que dormía en ese lugar y que lo había visto observarle desde lejos cuando caminaba en las calles de la aldea.

Naruto no sabía que estaba pasando, sólo que Sasuke le dijo algo particular acerca de que su sensei era hermoso debajo de la máscara, una frase que le parecía sumamente extraña.

Esa mañana fue para hablarle de su amenaza, la cual debía conocer, creyendo que no sabía nada, sin embargo, lo sabía todo, en especial que Sasuke era sumamente posesivo, lo que le hacía notar que dormían juntos aunque el tratara de negarlo.

Pero aquella expresión era demasiado particular, se sonrojo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso, comenzaba a creer que Kakashi Hatake era más bien una persona tímida y esas patrañas de que leía esos libros por el romance eran ciertas.

De pronto aquel capitulo le pareció sumamente llamativo si se colocaba a sí mismo como el renegado y no como la princesa, haciendo que viera a Kakashi desde otra luz, era como sí todo ese tiempo solo hubieran visto un reflejo en un espejo y no al verdadero hombre detrás del poderoso ninja.

Un hombre con debilidades, que deseaba que lo cuidaran como todos los demás, que era demasiado tímido para decirlo con claridad y que se había entregado a Sasuke Uchiha, quien seguramente descubrió su secreto de tan solo verlo.

Sin embargo, Iruka no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar, aunque bien sabía que Sasuke era un joven que tendía a cumplir sus palabras y que bien podría terminar muerto.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Sasuke salió en busca de su equipo cuando los sintió cerca de la aldea oculta de la hoja, Jugo estaba tranquilo como siempre y su sonrisa fue sincera cuando lo vio acercarse, Karin corrió a sus brazos, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia notando un cabello plateado en su ropa, imaginándose a una despampanante rubia platino como su amante, enfureciendo inmediatamente.

Suigetsu hizo casi lo mismo pero de una forma menos obvia, imaginándose no una mujer sino un hombre de aquel color de cabello, descubriendo casi inmediatamente que se trataba de su antiguo sensei.

De un hombre del que le había hablado más de una vez, quien parecía estar metido en sus recuerdos y cuyo nombre pronunciaba en sueños, como suplicándole que no lo abandonara.

Su mirada lo dijo todo, Sasuke sólo se limito a asentir, dándole la razón, había conseguido colarse en la cama de su sensei, quien seguía ignorante de su amor por él, de su pequeña obsesión secreta.

El que pensaba se aburriría de él o lo dejaría ir cuando ya no lo quisiera más, sin embargo, había esperado demasiado tiempo para volver a verle y aun más para poder yacer entre sus brazos como para dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Aun lo recordaba perfectamente, esa noche era la tercera de una misión que el mismo se encomendó, pues lo había estado siguiendo para armarse del valor para acercarse a su sensei, quien si lo rechazaba lo acompañaría a su escondite, en donde podrían conversar a solas, sin embargo, el afrodisiaco le dio todo lo que deseaba, esos dos shinobis fueron sumamente útiles.

Tuvo que matarlos al final pero mientras tanto hicieron su tarea como lo esperaba, alejando a Kakashi Hatake de su aladea, pero atacándolo de tal forma que si no hubieran fallado, su sensei hubiera muerto.

Casi lo mata al confiar una tarea a uno de sus aliados menores, pero qué más daba cuando al final logro su objetivo principal, hacerse de un lugar en su vida, pero ahora en su aldea en compañía de su atractivo Hokage.

— ¿Así que lo lograste?

Pregunto con bastante diversión, Sasuke asintió recordando las últimas tareas que realizaron sobre el suelo del departamento del mayor, el que trato de disuadirlo de llegar a la cama, pero que no pudo negársele cuando le robo el aliento con un posesivo beso.

— No me dio mucha resistencia.

No lo hizo, porque no podía hacerlo con ese poderoso afrodisiaco torturando su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir caliente, tampoco cuando le creyó que deseaba regresar, rehacer su vida en su aldea, que era tan buena como cualquier otra, si tenía su compañía.

— Nadie puede resistirte Sasuke, pero pensé que no estabas interesado en regresar a ese lugar.

Sasuke no lo estaba al principio, pero ahora que prácticamente vivía con su Hokage, ya no le veía ningún problema, tenía todo lo que deseaba y más aún.

— He cambiado de idea, creo que me asentare en Konoha mientras Kakashi sea su Hokage.

Así que su amante era el Hokage, pensó Suigetsu con una sonrisa aun más amplia, Sasuke si que tenía suerte cuando se proponía algo, por lo que sonriéndole se acerco demasiado a su espacio personal, robándole un último beso, después de todo, de ahora en adelante no creía poder competir con el hombre mayor que siempre mencionaba su joven líder.

— Eres un perro con suerte, tu amante es el Hokage, quien lo hubiera dicho.

Sasuke no lo hubiera imaginado jamás, pero aun así, siempre había creído que la verdad superaba a la ficción y después de todo por lo que había pasado, todo lo que logro, solamente era justo que obtuviera aquello que siempre le había obsesionado.

— ¿Y cómo es debajo de esa mascara?

Pregunto Suigetsu rodeando uno de sus hombros para que se acercara al fuego y les contara los pormenores de lo que había hecho todo ese tiempo que habían estado separados.

— Hermoso.

Fue la única palabra que utilizo para describirle, sin importarle realmente que Karin estuviera muriéndose de celos, ese no era su problema, ni el de sus otros dos compañeros.

— Muy hermoso.

Siempre supuso que así lo sería, un hombre hermoso, cuyo rostro opacaría sus habilidades ninja si dejaba que le observaran, que no se intimidaba ante nada, que le había dejado realizar todo lo que quisiera hasta entonces y que aparentemente no comprendía ni un ápice lo agradable que era a la vista.

— También es compasivo.

Pronuncio de pronto, llamando la atención de Jugo, quien le observo fijamente con una expresión serena.

— Hable con él, dice que mientras me escuchen y ninguno de los cuatro cometa alguna tontería, que está dispuesto a perdonar nuestros crímenes del pasado, así como darnos una propiedad en la aldea.

Aquello provoco que más de uno perdiera el aliento, sin poder imaginarse como el Hokage podría perdonarlos tan pronto después de todo lo que habían hecho, mucho más contando que A buscaba la cabeza de Sasuke en una pica.

— Le prometí que trataríamos de ser obedientes, que no causaríamos problema alguno y ustedes no me harán quedar mal con él.

Esto lo dijo casi como si fuera una amenaza, no quería perderlo por nada en ese mundo, así que sus aliados debían ser comprensivos y ayudarle a mantener su palabra, así como un perfil bajo por el momento delante de Kakashi.

No quería que supiera que estaba aliándose con algunas de las pequeñas aldeas, que muchos renegados lo seguían fielmente y que esos dos shinobis lo atacaron porque les pago para ello, que su última misión fue una treta muy bien planeada para alejarlo de la aldea.

Podría creer que el puso esos dos venenos a propósito, tratando de hacerle perder el control, entregarse a sus impulsos y que cuando tuvo la oportunidad, le implanto la idea de que necesitaba de un amante mucho más fuerte, alguien como él, para sentirse amado y seguro.

Kakashi lo odiaría si sabía que todo eso fue culpa suya y no quería que su amante lo abandonara por una pequeñez como esa, porque en ese caso tendría que actuar como ese ficticio personaje de novela y llevárselo muy lejos de su aldea.

— ¿Así que funciono el afrodisiaco?

Esa pregunta la hizo Karin, furiosa por el resultado pero al mismo tiempo estaba temerosa de ganarse la molestia de Sasuke, quien parecía enamorado de ese hombre mayor, quien le estaba robando su amor y el cariño del Uchiha.

— Un caballero no cuenta secretos de dormitorio Karin, pero sí, Kakashi no es como nadie más que conozca, él me deja deseando mucho más.

Tal vez aquellas palabras eran descorteces pero eran ciertas, ni Karin, ni Suigetsu, ni nadie más le había hecho sentir lo que hizo el mayor, con él parecía que nunca tenía suficiente y lo mejor de todo era que Kakashi le dejaba hacer lo que deseaba con su cuerpo.

Creía que eso era lo más adictivo de aquella relación, que su antiguo sensei le obedecía en su cama, se entregaba a él y no ponía ninguna clase de resistencia.

— Kakashi es adictivo y no me sofoca con preguntas que bien sabe no quiero responder.

Finalizo mirándola fijamente, notando su molestia, la cual no le interesaba en lo absoluto, Suigetsu no era como ella, ni como Kakashi, el espadachín era más bien indiferente, a él solo le interesaba él sexo, nada más.

— Ese Kakashi parecer ser una persona muy especial.

Finalizo Suigetsu con una sonrisa de tiburón, si acaso esas criaturas pudieran sonreír, apagando el fuego para marcharse en dirección de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, se moría de ganas por hablar con Kakashi, debía comprobar si era todo lo que Sasuke le había dicho o eran sus recuerdos aquello que le hacía tan especial.

— Me muero de ganas por conocerlo.

Pronuncio de pronto rodeando el hombro de Sasuke con su brazo izquierdo, el mejor que nadie sabía que su amigo utilizaba el sexo como una herramienta, que generalmente no le veía nada maravilloso, Orochimaru se había encargado de hacerlo indiferente a esa clase de placer.

Pero sí lo que decía era cierto, este Kakashi debía ser especial, de alguna forma que no comprendía lo hacía sentir seguro en su compañía y en su cama, Sasuke no se daba cuenta pero Suigetsu si lo hacía, logrando que se sintiera feliz por él.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kakashi partió antes de que Sasuke regresara, dejándole una nota con Pakkun, la que debía darle apenas regresara a su departamento, esperando que su reunión con A fuera sencilla, sin entender realmente que era lo que deseaba el Raikage, pero teniendo un mal presentimiento al respecto.

Le prometía no tardarse y que apenas pusiera un pie en su aldea lo buscaría para mostrarle la casa que su equipo habitaría en una zona segura de la aldea, apartada, en donde tendrían suficiente privacidad para poder residir sin ser molestados.

Así como le tenía una sorpresa que esperaba le gustaría, algo que había conseguido especialmente para ellos, tal vez podrían usarlo en su dormitorio si Sasuke así lo deseaba.

Sin embargo, no le explicaba a donde iba o cuantos días se tardaría en regresar, esa información la desconocía después de todo, A no había sido demasiado directo, en realidad no le dijo nada en lo absoluto.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero tuve demasiado trabajo por hacer, sin embargo, aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo.

La competencia de Sasuke serán dos, Iruka Umino y A, uno siendo una molestia más que un verdadero rival, el otro siendo alguien por el que debe preocuparse el oven Uchiha.

Así que YoxD fue quien adivino el nombre de su rival, por lo cual puede elegir alguna de las actividades de los amantes.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es de género Slash o Yaoi, Kakashi es uke como en mis otras historias, y contiene un Sasuke/Kakashi.

Locura y deseo.

Capitulo 6: Sorpresa.

Kakashi partió antes de que Sasuke regresara, dejándole una nota con Pakkun, la que debía darle apenas regresara a su departamento, esperando que su reunión con A fuera sencilla, sin entender realmente que era lo que deseaba el Raikage, pero teniendo un mal presentimiento al respecto.

Le prometía no tardarse y que apenas pusiera un pie en su aldea lo buscaría para mostrarle la casa que su equipo habitaría en una zona segura de la aldea, apartada, en donde tendrían suficiente privacidad para poder residir sin ser molestados.

Así como le tenía una sorpresa que esperaba le gustaría, algo que había conseguido especialmente para ellos, tal vez podrían usarlo en su dormitorio si Sasuke así lo deseaba.

Sin embargo, no le explicaba a donde iba o cuantos días se tardaría en regresar, esa información la desconocía después de todo, A no había sido demasiado directo, en realidad no le dijo nada en lo absoluto.

Sólo que deseaba verlo y eso por si mismo le ponía los cabellos de punta, debía tratar de ser un poco más amable de lo que lo fue durante su primera reunión, aunque no sería fácil, su actitud relajada no concordaba en nada con la furibunda del Raikage.

Por lo menos cuando regresara podría pasar algún tiempo de calidad con Sasuke, quien había desaparecido el mismo día en que se marcho y seguramente comprendería su repentina ausencia.

El Hokage respiro hondo observando fijamente las puertas que daban a esa sala secreta, debía armarse de valor, toda esa reunión no le gustaba en lo absoluto, sin embargo, aquí estaba, realizando su deber como un shinobi de su aldea.

Kakashi ingreso en la sala seguido de sus tres acompañantes, todos ellos estaban muy serios, sentándose en la mesa de piedra, al otro lado del Raikage, quien se encontraba esperándolos con una expresión indescifrable, a su lado estaban sus dos guardaespaldas, así como una mujer voluptuosa de cabello largo, probablemente había llegado tarde pero esta vez no se disculparía por eso.

Ambos se quitaron los sombreros como era la costumbre en aquella clase de reuniones, mirándose fijamente como tratando de leer las emociones de su homónimo, Kakashi notaba algo extraño en esa reunión, el Raikage se veía sumamente interesado, emanaba un aura de tensión que nada tenía que ver con su acostumbrada furia.

— Supongo que existe una razón para esta reunión.

Inicio Kakashi, esperando ir al grano, A sonrió como si aquellas palabras le fueran agradables de alguna manera, seguía sentado en su puesto en el centro de aquella herradura, sus guardaespaldas parecían nerviosos, casi como si esperaran un enfrentamiento repentino.

— Directo al punto Kakashi, eso facilita las cosas.

Pronuncio A levantándose de su asiento, caminando en dirección de Kakashi, quien se tenso por unos instantes pero después utilizando una postura despreocupada lo siguió con la mirada, camuflando su creciente nerviosismo.

— Me alegra escuchar eso.

Sakura les observaba fijamente, su expresión era diferente a la de sus acompañantes varones, como si estuviera viendo algo que Kakashi no, empeorando su molestia general con esa reunión inesperada.

— Después de todo no creo que tengamos tiempo para charlar de banalidades o que me hayas hecho venir hasta este sitio, si no tuvieras algo relevante que tratar conmigo.

A se detuvo a varios metros de distancia, su lenguaje corporal hablaba de su control sobre esa reunión, su mirada seguía fija en su persona y su única mano estaba recargada en la mesa.

— Por supuesto que no, aunque el asunto que deseo tratar contigo no es oficial, sino más bien personal Kakashi Hatake.

Eso no podía ser posible pensó Kakashi, sintiendo que Sakura se acercaba a su espacio personal como si quisiera comentarle algo, sin embargo, A no lo permitió cuando dio una señal a sus guardaespaldas.

Quienes se observaron por unos segundos antes de obedecer su orden, ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como lo estaba Kakashi, Sakura y sus dos consejeros.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Sasuke ingreso en el departamento de Kakashi buscándolo a la mañana siguiente, sus camaradas lo acompañaban, Suigetsu observaba aquel sitio con una sonrisa, nunca había visto que un Kage fuera tan modesto.

Karin tomo un asiento enfrente de la mesa pensando lo mismo que su camarada, pero no de una forma tan agradable, sino que para ella, ese departamento era inferior a lo que se merecía Sasuke, demasiado sencillo si recordaba el sitio donde dormía cuando apenas lo conocieron.

Jugo se acerco a la planta con un nombre escrito en ella, observando las fotografías con detenimiento, al shinobi de cabello plateado y a Sasuke, ambos tenían cierto parecido cuando eran tan solo unos niños.

Suigetsu se sentó en la cama de la pareja, era una muy pequeña, en la cual tendrían que estar un poco apretujados, la que Karin trataba de ignorar, posando su mirada en la mesa, donde se encontraban tres libros regados, uno de ellos con un separador señalando una página.

Su curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común y al abrirla se dio cuenta que se trataba de una novela de mal gusto, cuyo contenido provoco que se sonrojara casi inmediatamente, creyendo que ese shinobi era un pervertido.

— ¡Esto es un asco!

Se quejo, Jugo se sentó a su lado ojeando el libro por algunos segundos, Suigetsu de pronto apareció a sus espaldas y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta, sonriendo, eso parecía divertido.

— Finalizo con un fuerte gemido, desatando las muñecas de la princesa y futura emperatriz de la aldea oculta, quien a pesar de haberlo maldecido mil veces, se mantuvo a su lado, tratando de recuperarse de lo que Fudo le había hecho sentir…

Sasuke le arrebato el libro a Suigetsu ligeramente molesto, preguntándose si acaso no comprendía el significado de la discreción, notando que Karin apoyaba sus acciones, pensando que tal vez, quien separo esa parte en particular fue Kakashi y no él, esperando poder convencerlo de imitar aquel capitulo cuando pudieran estar a solas.

No quería actuarlo, pero si utilizar algunas cuerdas y otros objetos, los que pensaba le darían bastante placer a su amante, una vez que se hubiera acostumbrado a ellos.

— No entiendo cómo puedes dormir con esa clase de pervertido, es peor que Orochimaru.

Pronuncio Karin con ligereza, provocando la molestia de Sasuke, nadie sería peor que aquella odiosa serpiente, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirle nada, ya que pensaría que podría reconfortarlo sin siquiera comprenderlo, él único que lo lograba era Kakashi, al menos con él se sentía vivo.

— Ya te lo dije Karin, no voy a contar secretos de dormitorio.

Ella se mordió el labio, tratando de no imaginarse lo que esos dos hacían en esa cama, Jugo trataba de ignorarla, pero Suigetsu, que siempre había disfrutado de hacerla enfadar, recargándose en la madera de la mesa, mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa conspiradora le informo lo que pensaba ocurría en esa habitación.

— Para mí que Sasuke fue quien separo ese capítulo y su inocente Hokage regresara a casa para tener una grata sorpresa.

Poco después comenzó a reírse al ver como ella se retorcía en su asiento y las mejillas de Sasuke se pintaban de rojo.

— ¿A que estoy en lo cierto?

Suigetsu no esperaba que Sasuke respondiera a su pregunta, ya había dicho más de una vez que se comportaría como un caballero y no les contaría ningún secreto de dormitorio, los que pensaba eran bastante imaginativos.

— No me lo digas, se que lo estoy.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Sus guardaespaldas de pronto depositaron una caja de madera enfrente de Kakashi, abriéndola con sumo cuidado, en su interior había una espada con algunas incrustaciones de rocas, las que formaban símbolos de la aldea oculta entre las nubes, parecía una reliquia de alguna clase.

Era hermosa pensó Kakashi manteniendo su postura, preguntándose si acaso A quería retarlo a un duelo, tal vez se había pasado en su ultima reunión, por lo que deseaba una retribución.

— Esto…

Susurro al principio mirando la espada con extrañeza y después al Raikage, quien tenía esa molesta postura decidida, una sonrisa de superioridad en un rostro que generalmente estaba demasiado serio, preguntándose que se suponía que estaba pasando.

— ¿Me estas retando a un duelo?

A sonrió como si aquella pregunta fuera divertida sosteniendo la daga sin mucho cuidado, mostrándole su hoja, la que seguramente estaba forjada para conducir chakra, era como la espada de su padre supuso Kakashi, cuya inquietud crecía con cada segundo de esa extraña reunión.

— Todavía no Hokage, esto sólo es una muestra de mi aprecio.

En esta ocasión Kakashi se levanto casi de un salto, alejándose de la caja que contenía esa espada, los regalos entre personas de su posición nunca eran nada bueno y no estaba loco para aceptar esta singular muestra de un aprecio que no sabía que existía, el cual no compartía en lo absoluto.

— El aprecio es mutuo, pero no creo que deba recibir un regalo como ese.

Sus guardaespaldas se miraron entre sí, atónitos, Sakura estaba demasiado sería y él veía esa espada con aprensión, como si se tratase de una posible trampa, la que A dejo en su caja sin prestarle demasiada atención, parecía que suponía que aquella seria su respuesta.

— Supuse que esto no resultaría.

Kakashi se preguntaba internamente que estaba pasando, porque A quería regalarle eso y de pronto recordó su advertencia a los shinobis de rangos inferiores, lo que Iruka menciono como reto a ninjas poderosos, como el Raikage.

— Estas cursilerías no son para shinobis de nuestro nivel.

Al menos el Raikage se daba cuenta que no estaba interesado en ninguna clase de relación sentimental o de cualquier clase, su posición como Kages lo evitaba, aunque Kakashi creía que era momento de marcharse, recordando la mirada de A cuando pudo ver su rostro, la que interpreto como indiferencia pero no podría serlo si sus ojos estaban fijos en él por lo que restaba de esa molesta primera reunión.

— Así que no te hare perder más tiempo Hokage y seré franco, estoy interesado en tomar el reto que lanzaste enfrente de tu Torre.

Kakashi de pronto perdió todo el color de su rostro, retrocediendo un solo paso, maldiciéndose mentalmente, la única vez que aceptaba salir con alguien, que mostraba su rostro y que sugería que era lo que deseaba, tendría que ser las que conducirían al Raikage a pensar que buscaba un amante poderoso.

— No fue un reto.

Pronuncio el shinobi de cabellera plateada, A sonrió al ver que aquella información lograba que este tempano de hielo comenzara a derretirse un poco, podía ver que lo ponía nervioso y esa actitud le quedaba.

— Como sabes soy muy poderoso, estoy seguro que podría ganarte en un combate y lo único que falta es que nos conozcamos un poco mejor.

Kakashi se preguntaba si los dioses le odiaban o a quien ofendió en su vida pasada, justo cuando tenía lo que deseaba, cuando creía que al fin lograba encontrar un poco de equilibrio y algo de compañía, llegaba el destino acuchillándolo por la espalda.

— Sin contar que nuestras aldeas podrían beneficiarse de nuestra nueva alianza.

Kakashi podría rechazarlo abiertamente, decirle que ya tenía un joven amante, pero no creía que A se lo tomaría demasiado bien, él era el representante de su aldea, no podía ponerla en peligro si se atrevía a utilizar una palabra equivocada.

— Con tu juventud y mi experiencia podríamos lograr grandes cosas Hokage.

Kakashi nunca había recibido una propuesta como esa, mucho menos una de un hombre con el nivel de chakra del Raikage ni con su posición, eso era muy malo, demasiado complicado y bochornoso, si sus guardaespaldas no estuvieran tan sorprendidos como él, seguramente lo encontrarían divertido.

— No sé cómo decir esto…

Inicio Kakashi, manteniéndose firme, notando que A se acercaba a él, deteniéndose a medio metro de distancia, notando no por primera vez su enorme estatura y su masa muscular, así como la diferencia de edades entre ambos, el Raikage fácilmente duplicaba su edad.

— Pero mi posición y mi deber me impiden tomar cualquier clase de compañía, le debo mi vida a mi aldea.

Trato de sonar muy serio, sin permitir que A notara su nerviosismo, a sus espaldas Yamato se preguntaba si esa reunión era una horrible pesadilla, Shikamaru como podría su Hokage librarse de ese acto impulsivo, el único que había hecho desde que tenía memoria, Sakura comenzaba a molestarse, preguntándose qué clase de propuesta era esa y si el Raikage hablaba en serio.

— Una postura honorable, le debemos nuestra vida a nuestra aldea por lo que si logramos juntarlas, les haríamos un gran favor.

¿Un gran favor?

Se pregunto Kakashi con sorna, lo que A deseaba era meterse en su cama y esa ya estaba ocupada, sin contar, que la forma en que le estaba insinuando que debían tener alguna clase de romance era más bien una orden velada.

— Además…

Kakashi se rasco la mejilla, sin prestarle mucha atención a la cercanía de A, ni a su molestia, él nunca dejaba que sus emociones tomaran control en sus decisiones, mucho menos en esta reunión.

— No estoy interesado.

Fue su respuesta, notando que A comenzaba a impacientarse, así como sus guardaespaldas, al menos uno de ellos, los otros dos parecían tan sorprendidos como él y sus acompañantes.

— ¡Querías un amante poderoso, uno que pudiera derrotarte en un combate!

Kakashi arqueo una ceja, tratando de ignorar la furia que ya se estaba presentando, el Raikage no podía amenazarlo, ni obligarlo a aceptar su propuesta, por lo cual trataría de atemorizarlo, tal vez de asustarlo para que aceptara su cortejo.

— Y que conociera unas cuantas cosas sobre mí, ese punto es el más importante.

Por un momento pensó que A lo tomaría como una burla, como si se estuviera riendo de su propuesta, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso se acerco un poco más a Kakashi, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con bastante aprecio.

— Eso podemos arreglarlo Kakashi.

No podían arreglarlo, él no estaba interesado en tratar con una persona tan furiosa como el Raikage, sólo que eso no podía decirlo abiertamente, mucho menos que Sasuke ya dormía en su cama.

— No lo creo, porque ya se te adelantaron, alguien de mi aldea.

Esperaba que aquello hiciera le truco, sin embargo, parecía que A estaba decidido a seguir con ese cortejo por decirlo de alguna manera, porque aquella actitud era idéntica a una orden que él se atrevía a desafiar.

— ¿Un Chuunin?

No era un Chuunin, sino un ninja renegado que se había ganado su completo desprecio, que era un criminal buscado en todas las naciones y a quien él estaba dándole cobijo, por lo cual no podía decir su nombre.

— O simplemente estas intimidado por mi apariencia, mi edad y mí poder.

Probablemente A quería hacerlo enfurecer se dijo Kakashi en silencio, se preguntaba si quería que lo atacara, retrocediendo un paso que el hombre mayor dio hacia él, al mismo tiempo que él les hacia una seña a sus guardaespaldas para que no se movieran, ni siquiera Sakura.

— ¡Te reto, una lucha por tu mano Kakashi Hatake, como dictan las tradiciones de mi aldea!

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Naruto comenzaba a impacientarse, Kakashi le había dicho que tenía que ver a Gaara del desierto en aquel punto, justo en el momento en que se pusiera el sol, pero su viejo amigo parecía que no estaba dispuesto a presentarse, haciendo que se preguntara si acaso tendría que ir a buscarlo.

— Pensé que a quien vería sería a Kakashi, no a ti, Naruto.

Naruto se pregunto si debía decirle que Kakashi tuvo que acudir a otra reunión, una auspiciada por el Raikage A en persona, pero decidió que lo mejor era guardar silencio.

— Yo lo convencí de darme esta misión Gaara, se que yo puedo convencerte de proteger a Sasuke.

Gaara jadeo al escuchar ese nombre, las fuerzas de las aldeas lo estaban buscando, sin dar con su paradero, A era el más interesado por supuesto, sin embargo, él tampoco quería que la locura de ese shinobi destruyera lo que habían ganado con ese tratado.

— ¿Dónde está?

Pregunto, pero suponía que ya sabía donde lo tenían escondido, actuando en contra de las cuatro aldeas restantes, así como todos sus aliados.

— Hace una semana nos pidió regresar, está viviendo en la casa de Kakashi, yo creo que ha cambiado, que merece otra oportunidad.

Pronuncio Naruto deprisa, Gaara por un momento estaba a punto de decirle que no lo merecía, que no era más que un asesino, pero debía recordar que él mismo de no tener una oportunidad para redimirse, hubiera caminado por la misma senda que Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo sabes que ha cambiado? ¿Qué no es peligroso?

Naruto quería creerlo, veía la forma en que Sasuke hablaba, como se comportaba junto a ellos, lo hacía como en el pasado, antes del odio y de la venganza, como una persona solitaria, la que solo buscaba una forma de redimirse, para dejar esa oscuridad que parecía siempre lo envolvería en sus brazos.

Así como recordaba la razón por la cual no se quedo en su departamento esa primera noche, le dijo que estaba enamorado, que no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo y le creyó, nadie mentiría de aquella forma.

Mucho menos Sasuke, aunque lo que le dijo aquella noche aun le parecía demasiado extraño como para pensar en eso, así que lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo, confiaría en él y en sus intenciones.

Por lo que necesitaban ganar un perdón para Sasuke, darle una oportunidad para volver a ser humano.

— Sasuke no pondrá en riesgo la vida de sus personas queridas, ni la paz de la aldea, él ha cambiado.

Gaara aun no le creía, como hacerlo si la mayor parte de su vida trato de sumergirse en la oscuridad, alejarse de cualquier ser amado, abandonar su humanidad para cumplir con lo que pensaba debía ser su destino.

— Yo aun no entiendo porque debamos creerle, podría estar mintiendo.

Naruto negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, era imposible que fuera cierto, su amigo no se molestaría en decir o llevar a cabo una mentira como esa, era sencillamente imposible.

— Por favor Gaara, Kakashi necesita tres votos para que lo perdonen, eso sería lo justo, sin él habríamos perdido la guerra, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Eso era cierto, pero aun así, Kakashi ya había pedido por su vida mucho antes, como saber que no estaban mintiendo, o que Sasuke no controlaba de alguna forma al Hokage, su mirada podría realizar cualquier proeza que se propusiera.

— Naruto, no hay nada que ate a Sasuke a cualquiera de las aldeas ninja, no veo porque ahora de pronto, decida cambiar.

No era de pronto pensó Naruto, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que pudieron verse, demasiado tiempo para que una persona se diera cuenta de sus errores, para que cambiara.

— Sólo te estamos pidiendo una oportunidad, eso es todo.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

El silencio que le siguió a ese reto duro varios minutos, Kakashi estuvo a punto de negarse, pero eso lo único que lograría sería demostrar un temor inexistente por A, haciéndolo parecer débil, eso no podía ocurrir, así que tenía que aceptarlo.

El Raikage pensaba que tenía todo bajo control, que no había forma en la cual pudiera negarse, sin embargo, no solo la fuerza o la velocidad contaban en un combate, también lo hacia la astucia y su inteligencia, el único punto en el cual podría superar al musculoso shinobi que deseaba su mano como tan graciosamente lo dijo.

Kakashi era un genio, podía derrotarlo en un combate de intelectos, por lo que asintió, recibiendo una sonrisa del hombre mayor, quien pensaba que el Hokage se negaría a ello, dándole el derecho de continuar con esa persecución de una forma más directa.

— Acepto tu reto Raikage, pero con una condición.

A guardo silencio, esperando escuchar las condiciones que Kakashi tenía que darle, pero el Hokage no dijo nada, en vez de eso, caminó varios pasos en su dirección, sonriendo debajo de su máscara como si pensara que aquella propuesta no era tan sería, que podría zafarse con facilidad.

— Nuestra lucha será una de intelectos más que de poder o velocidad.

El Raikage no aceptaría esa propuesta, debía saber que su intelecto competía con el de los Nara, que aquella era una trampa como a la que le habían invitado con esa carta, era después de todo la única forma en que tendría una oportunidad de salir victorioso de aquel combate de voluntades.

— Después de todo los shinobis no solo viven para ser fuertes o rápidos, también tienen que ser astutos.

A enfureció por esa contraofensiva, estaba a punto de golpear esa mesa con el puño cerrado, Kakashi no retrocedió un ápice, aunque estaba seguro de que si el Raikage lo atacaba, tendrían mucho trabajo para salir de allí ilesos, aunque estaba seguro de que no había forma de que lo hiciera, su paz era por mucho más importante que cualquier deseo personal que pudieran tener.

— Sí no lo aceptas, entonces habrás perdido.

Así que Kakashi había logrado escapar de un combate físico pensó A con asombro, era después de todo uno de los genios de su aldea y como general su trabajo fue uno de los mejores, pero estaba en un error si creía que su poder radicaba únicamente en su fuerza o en su velocidad.

— Sí yo te gano Kakashi, que harás.

Kakashi guardo silencio al principio, no creía que en una batalla de intelectos pudiera perder, aun así, tomando en cuenta esa posibilidad, no tendría otra opción más que darle al Raikage lo que deseaba, para después demostrarle que no era una persona fácil con la que lidiar, esperando que se cansará de su actitud rápidamente y fuera él, quien terminara rechazándolo.

— Lo que tú quieras que no afecte a mi aldea.

Respondió Kakashi, si perdía no pondría en riesgo su hogar, sin importarle que A creyera que podía ordenarle como a un sirviente, probablemente eso era lo que esperaba con esa locura, apoderarse de su aldea a través de su persona.

— Me parece justo Kakashi.

Esperaba que el Raikage se retractara con su reto, pero no fue así, ese shinobi no era un genio, pero tampoco era tonto y poseía mucha más experiencia, mayor rapidez, así como una fuerza descomunal.

Llevaba ese cargo con rectitud, era un ninja convencido de que los poderosos eran quienes debían guiarlos y que se había ganado su lugar como líder de la alianza shinobi, también podía ver cierta lujuria en su mirada, pero su atención estaba enfocada en su siguiente respuesta, esperando que cometiera algún error que lo traicionaría.

Aunque dudaba que si él ganaba el Raikage lo dejaría tranquilo, aquella solo era una excusa para no traicionar la alianza de las cinco naciones, su mirada le hacía sentir nervioso.

Suponía que a esto se referían algunos de sus camaradas, en especial kunoichis, cuando decían que ciertos shinobis no conocían el significado del no, y que muchos otros pensaban que cuando lo recibían, era solo un reto para que continuaran con su persecución.

Una invitación a que les convencieran, era ridículo, pero la mayor parte de su vida estuvo seguro que nunca tendría que pasar por nada como eso, él era demasiado fuerte, mucho más poderoso que muchos de los shinobis que trataron de someterlo a su voluntad cuando era menor, cuando estaba en ANBU, aun después de eso, nunca nadie jamás podría obligarle a realizar cualquier acto en contra de su voluntad.

Ahora, si perdía ese reto, el Raikage podría obligarlo a obedecerle, a compartir su lecho, una idea que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, que A podía notar que le molestaba, pero que no le importaba.

— ¡Vamos muchacho, no me hagas perder el tiempo!

Casi grito A, esta vez destrozando la mesa de piedra con un golpe de su brazo, logrando que Sakura diera un paso adelante, ella estaba cansada de aquella actitud de macho alfa, su sensei no estaba interesado en nada que pudiera ofrecerle, nada lo excusaba de aquel comportamiento y aunque el Raikage creyera que lo hizo al pronunciar algo a la ligera, no tenía derecho alguno de intentar obligarlo a ser su amante.

No había excusa alguna para esa clase de actitud y si pensaba que su fuerza le haría retroceder, le demostraría que la persona más fuerte sobre la tierra no era Tsunade, sino ella, sin embargo, Kakashi coloco una mano en su hombro, negando su comportamiento con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Si alguien se metía en ese reto se cancelaria y cualquier oportunidad de zafarse de aquel absurdo se perdería.

— Nuestros guardaespaldas no podrán participar pero podremos utilizar todas nuestras técnicas.

Kakashi tenía una forma de ganarle al Raikage, él actuaria utilizando su poder y su velocidad, pero si lograba hacerle perder suficiente tiempo, tal vez lograría pasar una hora o varias más sin que le quitara su único recuerdo de su niñez.

— Sí obtienes mis cascabeles, habrás ganado, pero si al finalizar el tiempo límite aun no los obtienes, yo gane.

Le mostro unas cascabeles, los que siempre llevaba consigo en una bolsa de su chaleco de color verde, A se acerco para ver los cascabeles, ese reto era demasiado sencillo, tal vez Kakashi solamente lo estaba probando.

— ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

Kakashi lo pensó detenidamente, cuánto tiempo podría decirse que sería justo para declarar a cualquiera de ellos como el ganador, tal vez toda una noche, sería difícil, pero así demostraría que no se sometería a su voluntad.

— Hasta que amanezca…

Fue su respuesta, A estaba encantado con aquella propuesta, sin duda alguna derrotaría al siempre controlado Hokage y cuando lo hiciera, Kakashi no tendría más opción que entregársele, pero debían ser justos, sólo para que este shinobi no creyera que no había sido amable.

— Sólo para hacerlo interesante, te daré dos horas de ventaja…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es de género Slash o Yaoi, Kakashi es uke como en mis otras historias, y contiene un Sasuke/Kakashi.

Locura y deseo.

Capitulo 7: Control.

— ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

Kakashi lo pensó detenidamente, cuánto tiempo podría decirse que sería justo para declarar a cualquiera de ellos como el ganador, tal vez toda una noche, sería difícil, pero así demostraría que no se sometería a su voluntad.

— Hasta que amanezca…

Fue su respuesta, A estaba encantado con aquella propuesta, sin duda alguna derrotaría al siempre controlado Hokage y cuando lo hiciera, Kakashi no tendría más opción que entregársele, pero debían ser justos, sólo para que este shinobi no creyera que no había sido amable.

— Sólo para hacerlo interesante, te daré dos horas de ventaja…

Eso era un insulto para Kakashi, A lo estaba tratando como si fuera un completo inútil, sin ninguna clase de respeto para él o para su aldea, este hombre le molestaba demasiado, pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, eso le daría la ventaja al Raikage, una que ya tenía puesto que él realizo la reunión.

— Falta algo, anciano, si yo gano tú dejaras de cortejarme, te olvidaras de ese supuesto reto y de mí en general, sin regalos, reuniones o cualquier clase de acercamiento por ti o por cualquier shinobi que mandes en tu representación.

Kakashi quería ser claro, no dejar cabida a otro intento como ese, sí ellos iban a ser aliados, en ese caso debía haber al menos un mínimo de respeto, de lo contrario no creía que la alianza pudiera mantenerse con este líder si acaso creía que podían ser sus sirvientes.

— La única razón por la cual nos reuniremos será para tratar asuntos concernientes a nuestro puesto, ya nada de cuestiones personales ni de órdenes disfrazadas de supuestos cortejos.

El hombre de piel oscura asintió, no creía perder de todas formas y este shinobi presentaba una actitud que nadie tenía con él, tenía la clase de espíritu que admiraba en un ninja, sin someterse a nadie, sin dejar de pelear a cada instante.

— Ni yo, ni mi aldea, ni nadie que viva en el país del fuego es uno de tus shinobis, así que sí no te gustamos, al menos nos mostraras un mínimo de respeto, anciano, porque no somos tus sirvientes.

A no era el único que podía ser irrespetuoso, por lo que Kakashi abandono toda clase de tacto, plantándose delante del Raikage con una postura que hablaba de lo poco que le importaba su molestia y de cómo pelearía por su aldea, así como sus habitantes, sin importar su pasado.

— Y para hacerlo mucho más interesante aun, para aumentar las apuestas…

Susurro Kakashi en el oído del hombre mayor, parándose de puntillas para llegar a su estatura, esperando destruir su aparente tranquilidad, su control, recuperando un poco del suyo.

— Sí yo gano, A, todos los shinobis del libro serán perdonados, sin excepción alguna.

Finalizo esperando su respuesta, el Raikage supuso que esa última apuesta estaba relacionada con Sasuke Uchiha pero no dijo nada, en vez de eso, seguro de su victoria y de que el vencedor siempre se quedaba con el premio, en este caso, el propio Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, asintió.

— Me parece bien.

Kakashi estaba seguro que tenía una oportunidad para derrotar al Raikage, dándole la mano con firmeza, notando al mismo tiempo que su mano cubría la suya con facilidad, sin contar que su fuerza física era parecida a la de Gai, quien sería su guardaespaldas apenas regresara de la misión que Tsunade le encomendó antes de ser nombrado como Hokage.

A pudo notar la seguridad y el aplomo del shinobi de cabellera plateada, en sus ojos podía ver un brillo que le decía que desde ese momento estaba planeando una forma de vencerle, así como la palidez de su piel a comparación de la suya, la fuerza de su mano y el color de sus ojos, uno bastante bonito sin esa blasfemia roja estropeándolos.

Ambos se alejaron para darle órdenes a sus acompañantes alejándose lo suficiente para que no pudieran escucharlos, Kakashi se quito su túnica, la cual entrego a Shikamaru junto a su sombrero, sin prestarle atención a la visible preocupación de su consejero.

— Kakashi sensei, no puedes hacer esto.

Sakura hablo por fin, tanto ella como Naruto jamás utilizaban su nuevo titulo y eso le gustaba, le hacía sentir como su viejo yo, el que estaba antes de que la responsabilidad de proteger su aldea recayera en sus hombros.

— Ella tiene razón, estas en desventaja.

Susurro Shikamaru, para quien aquel reto era parte de alguna estratagema del Raikage, seguro de que Konoha sería un obstáculo en sus decisiones como líder supremo de la alianza shinobi, parecía que Kakashi era el único que se atrevía a contradecirlo o al único que le molestaba la actitud del hombre de piel oscura.

— Tampoco creo que sea una buena idea, que ocurrirá si te derrota.

Kakashi asintió, ellos tenían razón, todo eso era una trampa anunciada a la cual no pudo faltar, sí lo hacía sería un insulto, si se negaba le daría permiso para cortejarlo en su propia aldea o seguir con esa farsa, porque no creía que de pronto A se hubiera prendado de su rostro, era absurdo, así que debía existir otra razón para esa treta.

— Sí llegara a perder, nombrare a otro Hokage, uno que tenga la fuerza para enfrentarse al Raikage.

Sakura dio varios pasos en su dirección, rápidos y decididos, tomándolo de los antebrazos para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, ella no creía que A cumpliera su palabra sí su sensei se llevaba la victoria, si no lo hacía, tampoco quería pensar en esa posibilidad, Kakashi había sido un buen Hokage hasta el momento.

— ¿Por qué no te retractas?

Le pregunto sumamente angustiada, aunque sabía que desde que pisaron esa trampa no podían hacer nada más que seguir adelante, encontrar una forma de desarmarla al mismo tiempo que mostraban de que estaban hechos.

— Podrías hacerlo, no tienes porque entregarte a él, todo esto es una trampa y lo sabes.

Kakashi asintió, pero no se retractaría de su reto, tenía la oportunidad de mostrar su fuerza, humillar al Raikage y ganar un indulto para Sasuke, con el de Gaara y el suyo, ya serian los tres que necesitaba, sin importar lo que dijeran los otros dos Kages, su antiguo alumno estaría a salvo.

— Lo sé, A tiene la ventaja, pero si gano Sakura, Sasuke estará a salvo y eso es mucho más importante aún, no lo crees.

Eso no era suficiente pensó Sakura, su viejo y actual amor podía defenderse solo, Kakashi por el otro lado, estaba actuando justo como A quería que lo hiciera, podía notarlo en su seguridad, en el comportamiento de sus guardaespaldas, eso no era justo, pero su sensei lo comprendía perfectamente.

— Además, estoy seguro que lo único que le gusta es mi apariencia física y todos sabemos que no soy una persona fácil de soportar, terminara aburriéndose de mi sí solo soy Kakashi Hatake, no el sharingan Kakashi o el Hokage.

Shikamaru no estaba tan seguro de eso, Kakashi era inteligente, divertido y creía que bastante atractivo debajo de la máscara, aunque él prefería las mujeres sabía lo que ellas pensaban del Hokage, sin contar, que un hombre como A no dejaría que lo vencieran tan fácilmente, no después de todo el trabajo que implico aquella traición encubierta.

— Los veré mañana por la mañana, deséenme suerte.

Kakashi finalizo llevando su mano junto a su cabeza con una sonrisa sincera, estaba seguro que podría derrotar al Raikage, utilizando su confianza en su contra, su soberbia lo terminaría traicionando, de eso estaba seguro.

— Estoy listo.

Pronuncio regresando al mismo lugar donde habían realizado ese reto, notando como A le daba ciertas instrucciones a sus guardaespaldas, tal vez para que los suyos no interfirieran.

— Entonces, comencemos con esto.

A le daría ventaja, debía utilizarla con sabiduría, así que comenzó a correr en dirección de la salida, desapareciendo en los túneles oscuros de aquella construcción, el Raikage regreso a su asiento y comenzaron a contar el tiempo que transcurría hasta que pudiera ir por esos cascabeles.

Sakura no estaba segura si debía interferir en aquella discusión, pero aun así, creía que Kakashi necesitaba conocer las razones detrás de aquel reto y acercándose al Raikage, tratando de ser tan respetuosa como podía, carraspeo un poco llamando su atención.

A le observo de reojo, estaba recargado en la mesa de piedra y de tener aun sus dos manos, ambas estarían puestas debajo de su barbilla, sus ojos se posaron en ella, esperando por lo que tuviera que decirle.

— ¿Por qué está haciendo esto Raikage sama?

Esa chica tenía mucho valor, eso debía admitirlo, pero no tenía porque responder a su pregunta, una que ya le había explicado a Bee cuando trato de disuadirlo de su empresa, una que le parecía cada vez más interesante, ya que Kakashi respondió con valor, como todo un shinobi haría.

— No tengo porque explicar mis razones.

Pronuncio con frialdad, tratando de adivinar que haría el Hokage y hasta donde llegaría con su velocidad, así como utilizando sus técnicas, sin importar que tan tentador le pareciera tratar de conocerse mejor durante esa noche, debía enfocar su atención a esos cascabeles.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kakashi salió de aquella construcción y se alejo en dirección del bosque, en ese sitio tendría más oportunidades para ocultarse, aunque estaba demasiado lejos, al mismo tiempo convoco tres clones de sombras, los que servirían de señuelos para que A perdiera tiempo buscándolos, no los dejaría a simple vista, de esa forma daría a conocer su localización con demasiada facilidad.

A tenía mucha más experiencia, estaba curtido en varias guerras y era un guerrero poderos, rápido e inteligente, su única desventaja era su tendencia a perder el control de sus emociones, la que era su única ventaja.

Junto a él corría Pakkun, al que debía encontrarle un escondite adecuado, el que encontró a la mitad del camino en dirección de su refugio, era una pequeña madriguera desocupada, en donde cualquier shinobi que pudiera rastrear chakra ignoraría la presencia de un animal pequeño, aun los propios summons.

— Escóndete aquí con estos cascabeles, necesito que no salgas hasta el amanecer, sin importar lo que sientas o lo que oigas, es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Kakashi amarro los cascabeles en el collar de Pakkun, quien le miraba extrañado, preguntándose que se suponía que estaba ocurriendo, porque su jefe se veía tan preocupado.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Kakashi no tenía tiempo para explicárselo a su buen amigo, sin embargo, debía comprender la seriedad de su tarea.

— Hice una apuesta con A por esos cascabeles, debes esconderlos Pakkun o estaré perdido.

El perro ninja asintió ingresando a la madriguera, cubriendo su cabeza con sus patas, creyendo que esa sin duda era una de sus peores misiones, no quería saber que había apostado su jefe, pero debía ser muy importante para arriesgarse como lo hacía, su aprensión era señal inequívoca de ello.

Kakashi llego al bosque y salto a una de las ramas, era momento de alejarse utilizando la altura de aquellos arboles, colocando suficientes trampas, guardando algunas armas y buscando zonas de difícil acceso, donde sería mucho más complicado encontrarlo.

Al mismo tiempo que esperaba a que sus preciosas dos horas de ventaja finalizaran, seguro que no podía alejarse lo suficiente, tampoco pelear con A cuerpo a cuerpo, sólo su astucia podía darle la ventaja en ese momento.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Cuando estaban a punto de finalizar las dos horas A se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a realizar movimientos de calentamiento estándar, preparándose para una interesante persecución, hacía mucho tiempo que no realizaba una tarea de verdad, no como en la guerra o antes de que fuera un Kage.

Esa noche sería muy divertida, Sakura noto que a diferencia de Kakashi, el Raikage no se quito su túnica, pero que por debajo de esta como era su costumbre su torso estaba descubierto y utilizaba adornos de oro bastante llamativos, acentuando su musculatura.

Kakashi era más bien delgado, pensó, recordando algunas ocasiones en las cuales tuvo que atender sus heridas, su sensei le llegaba por debajo del hombro y él era muy alto, de espaldas casi media el doble que su Hokage, así como era mayor, casi del doble de su edad, por lo cual tenía mucha más experiencia.

Repentinamente, cuando el tiempo de ventaja finalizo, A uso acopio de todo su poder y desapareció de aquella sala, provocando que una nube de polvo se elevara, así como el viento provocado por su fastuosa velocidad, empujo sus ropas ligeramente, tirando al suelo cualquier objeto pequeño que estuviera en las mesas, como los sombreros de sus líderes.

— Esto es tan problemático.

Se quejo Shikamaru, Yamato asintió, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, ella golpeo el suelo con fuerza provocando que varias rocas se quebraran, creyendo que su sensei tenía una oportunidad y que si lograba llevarse la victoria, más le valía al Raikage cumplir con su palabra, de lo contrario se las vería con ella, Naruto y Sasuke.

Ellos tendrían que saber todo lo que paso esa noche, Kakashi no estaba seguro, ya que en el fondo creía que si A era derrotado, su interés por el Hokage solo aumentaría, su instinto se lo gritaba.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kakashi sintió como poco a poco sus clones iban siendo destruidos de un solo golpe, el que dejaba un cráter en el suelo cada vez que A lograba darle, estaba utilizando demasiada fuerza, tal vez tratando de mandarle un mensaje.

Pero al menos su infructuosa cacería de sus clones estaba ocurriendo como él pensaba, consumiendo importantes minutos que comenzaban a convertirse en horas, restando el tiempo que tendría que esperar hasta el amanecer.

Seguro que cuando llegara a su localización estaría más que furioso, por lo que debía estar preparado para la siguiente fase de su apresurado plan, sintiendo como se acercaba a su posición a una velocidad solo comparada con la de Naruto.

A quien hubiera llevado consigo de saber de qué se trataba esa reunión, aun el propio Sasuke le sería útil en ese momento, claro, si pudiera estar seguro de que no lastimaría al Raikage, o que lo escucharía en un combate, algo que estaba seguro no ocurriría.

Muchos minutos después, casi una hora más, Kakashi escucho la primera explosión proveniente del sur, por donde supuso ingresaría A después de eliminar su ultimo clon de sombras.

Era momento de moverse, pensó Kakashi, quien se había detenido algunos minutos para recuperarse, saltando de rama en rama, sin pronunciar sonido alguno, escondiendo su chakra así como pendiente de sus alrededores, extrañando su sharingan como nunca antes.

Había gastado energía pero también consumido tiempo valioso, ya solo faltaban dos horas para el amanecer, demasiado tiempo si tomaba en cuenta que A estaba demasiado cerca.

Demasiado molesto por haber caído en cada una de sus trampas y convocando otro clon de sombras, decidió mandarlo para darle más tiempo, enfrentándose con A cuando aún estaba muy cerca de la mayor de todas, una que esperaba le diera mucho más tiempo aun.

Utilizando esa oportunidad para alejarse del Raikage, tratando de pensar que más podría hacer para ganar tiempo, después de todo, lo único que tenía que hacer era alejar a ese poderoso shinobi de su perro y de sus cascabeles.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

A salió en busca de Kakashi, notando como en un punto sus huellas se dividían en cinco diferentes, todas ellas dirigiéndose a lugares donde le sería muy sencillo esconderse el tiempo necesario hasta el amanecer.

Era muy astuto, utilizar clones de sombra para guiarlo a un caminó falso, sin esconderse siquiera, haciendo que se preguntara cual de todos ellos era el verdadero, pero no importaba, le demostraría que aunque fuera un anciano, como graciosamente lo llamó, podía destruir cada uno de sus clones y encontrarlo antes de que finalizara esa noche.

El primero de ellos fue destruido cuando trataba de cruzar un puente, el cual destruyo con la fuerza de su puñetazo al darse cuenta de que no era el correcto, el segundo cuando lo ataco en medio de la nada, logrando darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, logrando que sangrara cuando sus dientes se estrellaron con sus labios.

Poco a poco comenzaba a ver rojo, Kakashi se estaba burlando de él, utilizando esas dos horas para ganar tiempo valioso, el siguiente fue destruido de una sola patada, en esta ocasión trataba de encontrarlo, hincado sobre la rama de un árbol muerto que media casi lo de una montaña.

El cuarto trato de saltar a un barranco, tal vez utilizando las rocas como apoyo, obligándolo a seguirlo hasta que se detuvieron en un arrollo, donde utilizo varias armas, algunas de ellas explosivas provocando que la roca cayera sobre su cabeza.

A estaba emocionado, recordaba pocas ocasiones en las cuales tuvo que esforzarse para dar con otro shinobi y aunque solo eran clones, su fuerza era suficiente como para ganar tiempo valioso, el cual creía que comenzaría a correr en su contra si no daba con el verdadero Hokage, pensó el Raikage destruyendo al último de ellos, el cual utilizo una técnica de relámpago en su contra, parecía que había olvidado que como Kakashi, ese era uno de sus elementos.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue una señal, tal vez para que el verdadero supiera exactamente donde estaba, el único lugar que faltaba era un bosque, uno no muy lejano a su sitio de reunión, el que descarto casi al principio por su cercanía.

Así que pensaba esconderse a simple vista pensó con una sonrisa, corriendo en dirección del bosque, esperando que Kakashi se diera cuenta de que no tenía una oportunidad de vencerle, pero deseando que se enfrentara a él hasta el final.

Repentinamente una explosión que derribo una docena de arboles y creó una barrera de fuego que con demasiada rapidez lleno aquel sitio de humo, evitando que pudiera ver con facilidad, oscureciendo aun más ese bosque lo daño con su fuerza, lanzándolo de espaldas.

A ingreso en el bosque con su extraordinaria rapidez, deteniéndose unos instantes al ver que no había nadie, ni cualquier rastro del shinobi de cabellera plateada, así como pasaba el tiempo sin detenerse, sonriendo al imaginarse que pronto Kakashi ya no tendría nada más que hacer más que rendirse.

— ¿No creí que llegarías tan pronto anciano?

Kakashi parecía sorprendido en la rama de ese árbol, mirándolo de pies cabeza con una expresión muy sería, esperaba que esta ocasión fuera el verdadero y no un clon de sombras, ya estaba cansado de sus juegos.

— Yo diría que tengo experiencia, Kakashi.

A salto a la rama en donde Kakashi se mantuvo quieto, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios, una que no tenía mucho sentido tomando en cuenta lo mucho que se esforzó por ganarle.

— ¿Te rindes? ¿Tan pronto?

Kakashi se levanto de la rama y salto en dirección de otra, esperando a que lo siguiera, tal vez preparando otra trampa infantil que le haría ganar tiempo, haciéndole pensar que este era otro clon de sombras.

— Yo no diría eso.

Respondió desde su rama, de pronto sintió una energía bastante poderosa alejándose de su posición y como una técnica, esta vez una de fuego provenía de aquel sitio, haciéndole creer que se trataba del verdadero Kakashi.

— Cualquiera diría que le temes a pelear conmigo Kakashi.

Advirtió A, dirigiéndose hacia el que pensaba era el verdadero Kakashi, sin creer que este le miraba desde aquella rama, solo una gota de sudor que resbalaba de su sien pudo haberlo delatado.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

— Pero ya estoy arto de tus juegos…

Pronuncio el Raikage, ignorando al que pensó era un clon de sombras por la falta de emoción que mostro en esa rama, cualquier otro hubiera retrocedido presa de pánico al saberse derrotado.

Buscando al verdadero Kakashi, el que respiro hondo alejándose de aquel sitio, esta vez utilizando toda su energía, cuando se diera cuenta de su error y las trampas estallaran derribando varios árboles, ya solo faltaría que le diera alcance.

Esa pelea sería una muy difícil, pensó Kakashi, buscando una zona que le daría una ligera ventaja, aunque debía admitir que esta no existía.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

A dio alcance al clon de sombras empujándolo contra uno de los arboles, uno en el que bien podrían construir una pequeña villa, sosteniendo su cuerpo con el suyo, buscando los cascabeles.

— ¿Me pregunto si esto no fue una treta para medir mi potencia?

Kakashi de pronto respondió realizando varios símbolos con sus manos, tratando de quemarlo con una bocanada de fuego, al mismo tiempo que su última trampa se revelaba, destruyendo al clon de sombras, el árbol que estaba delante de ellos, así como una docena más que cayeron encima del Raikage, los que también se comportaron como explosivos.

Haciéndole suficiente daño, destruyendo su túnica y deteniéndolo por más tiempo, evitando que pudiera ver al Hokage, quien ya lo esperaba a sus espaldas, escupiendo una poderosa ráfaga de fuego que le dio de lleno, al mismo tiempo que utilizaba una técnica de sustitución, golpeando su cuello con ambos puños.

Algunos rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse, estaba a punto de ser derrotado por el shinobi de cabellera plateada, quien logro esquivar uno de sus golpes, habiéndose acostumbrado a ellos con sus anteriores combates.

— No, no quiero probar tu potencia, eso fue una treta para hacerte perder el tiempo.

Sólo un poco más se dijo Kakashi, solo debía resistir un poco más, notando que A pensaba en lo mismo, solo era cuestión de minutos para que pudiera robarle sus cascabeles, unos que él no traía consigo.

— Ya casi amanece y aun no tienes los cascabeles, creo que yo voy ganando.

Eso parecería, pero este joven Hokage olvidaba que él tenía mucha más experiencia y quitándose los restos de su túnica, tronando su cuello con un movimiento de su cabeza, se dispuso a pelear en serio, demostrándole quien era el que ganaría ese combate.

— Estoy cansado de jugar contigo, ahora es momento de mostrarte quien es el shinobi más fuerte y más rápido de las cinco naciones.

Con esas palabras inicio un combate que parecía desigual, Kakashi daba tanto como recibía al principio, sintiendo que la luz del sol comenzaba a iluminar ese valle, toda la destrucción que ambos habían causado, estaba a punto de ganar.

Pero con forme pasaba el tiempo, A comenzaba a ganar terreno, golpe tras golpe, siendo casi inmune a uno de sus elementos, sintiendo que algunos de sus huesos cedían bajo la presión, que tendría varios moretones cubriendo su piel cuando regresara a su aldea, aun así, estaba seguro de que se llevaría la victoria, después de todo el solo era un señuelo.

A debía admitir que Kakashi no solo era muy agradable a la vista, también era poderoso y muy inteligente, su estrategia casi logra comprarle toda esa noche, engañándolo como a un joven shinobi.

Pero él podía pelear con su hermano, aun con el joven Uchiha, estaba en un error si creía que lo derrotaría tan fácilmente, aunque debía admitir, que Kakashi nunca dijo que pudiera enfrentarse con él cuerpo a cuerpo, ni que fuera mucho más rápido, pero sí que era mucho más astuto.

Así que de pronto, notando la seguridad del joven shinobi que estaba recibiendo una paliza, supuso que estaba escondiendo algo, una carta que no presentaba aun, esa pelea sólo era una distracción más.

Kakashi se dio cuenta que A detuvo su ataque, caminando en su dirección con lentitud al principio, pero después sosteniéndolo contra uno de los arboles, pegando su cuerpo al suyo al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del cabello.

— ¡Tus cascabeles!

Pronuncio estirando su mano, soltando su cabello, esperando que solo dejara caer las pequeñas esferas metálicas en ella, que se rindiera cuando los últimos rayos de sol estaban a punto de salir, en cuestión de minutos habría ganado.

— No, no son tuyos.

Respondió Kakashi tratando de darle un cabezazo, distrayéndolo lo suficiente para sustituir su cuerpo, ocultándose en el suelo como lo hizo en su primera reunión con su equipo Genin.

A destruyo el suelo de un solo golpe, mostrando su posición, así como su aterradora fuerza, admirando la tenacidad del más joven, que le miraba sin temor, listo para resistir los pocos minutos que faltaban, sintiendo que ya casi era libre de este aterrador shinobi.

— ¡En ese caso, tendré que quitártelos yo!

Kakashi comenzó a respirar hondo, alejándose de A, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía inmóvil de nuevo, torciendo su brazo para evitar que realizara más técnicas, pero recibiendo un fuerte rodillazo en sus partes nobles, retrocediendo de un salto, lanzando varios Kunais en su dirección, logrando que algunos de ellos impactaran con su piel.

— Esto sonara muy trillado, pero no me toques.

Pronuncio Kakashi, continuando con aquel combate, al menos su enemigo no tenia ambas manos, de lo contrario sería mucho más fácil para él buscar el cascabel, en el supuesto de que los tuviera él y no estuvieran resguardados por Pakkun.

— Además, perdiste…

Le advirtió Kakashi antes de que A destruyera su chaleco con su fuerza descomunal, notando que ya había amanecido, que los pájaros cantaban sus dulces canciones, así como el Hokage logro su objetivo después de todo.

— No lograste quitarme mis cascabeles.

A sonrió aceptando esa respuesta, Kakashi tenía razón, ese combate fue justo y perdió, lo que no significaba que abandonaría su idea de cortejarlo, ahora que no solo le parecía agradable a la vista, sino que le había ganado con su astucia, era poderoso, así como llevaba ese titulo por merito propio.

— ¿Y tú los tienes contigo Kakashi?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió al Hokage, quien estaba bastante malherido para ser un enfrentamiento amistoso, el también estaba adolorido, quemado y bastante lastimado, pero no se lo demostraría al menor, quería que se desesperara solo un poco.

— ¿O querías hacer trampa y sólo me hiciste perder el tiempo?

De pronto se pregunto si acaso A cumpliría su promesa o si sólo estuvo burlándose de su buena fe, lo segundo parecía ser el caso, a menos que hubiera encontrado a Pakkun, de pronto, sintió que todo el color se escapaba de su rostro.

— Porque pareces muy seguro de mi derrota Kakashi Hatake.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es de género Slash o Yaoi, Kakashi es uke como en mis otras historias, y contiene un Sasuke/Kakashi.

Locura y deseo.

Capitulo 8: Victoria.

De pronto se pregunto si acaso A cumpliría su promesa o si sólo estuvo burlándose de su buena fe, lo segundo parecía ser el caso, a menos que hubiera encontrado a Pakkun, de pronto, sintió que todo el color se escapaba de su rostro.

— Porque pareces muy seguro de mi derrota Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi sacudió su cabeza, no era posible que A hubiera encontrado a Pakkun, le hubiera mostrado sus cascabeles apenas lo hubiera encontrado, por lo cual recuperando el control de sus emociones, respirando profundamente, espero por lo que el Raikage tuviera que decirle.

— Y tienes razón, perdí, pero porque tú hiciste trampa.

El Hokage apretó los dientes, era injusta esa postura y por un momento pensó en decírselo al Raikage, enfrentarlo con su derrota, la cual era justa, ya que sus condiciones fueron muy claras, lo que importaba eran sus cascabeles, no la forma de obtenerlos.

— La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos, caminando en dirección de A, quien se detuvo al notar su cercanía, recordando su promesa, olvidarse del Hokage, una tarea muy difícil, que no estaba dispuesto a realizar.

— ¡No habrá una próxima vez!

Le advirtió el más joven, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, como si pudiera ordenarle cualquier cosa, aunque debían ser justos, su promesa indicaba que no lo buscaría en su aldea pero nunca dijo nada de la suya, tampoco de no intentar acercársele durante las reuniones de los Kages, estas se realizaban cada seis meses y estaría preparado para la que tenían programada en tan solo dos.

— No tocare este tema en tu aldea ni en la nación del fuego, pero si tu vienes a mí, será otra historia, Kakashi.

A estaba torciendo su acuerdo, había sido claro, si ganaba su reto lo dejaría tranquilo, por lo cual esta vez lo detuvo, colocándose delante del mayor de un salto, esperando que lo escuchara esta vez.

— Estas torciendo nuestro acuerdo.

El Raikage parecía insultado por aquellas palabras, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo, a esa distancia Kakashi podía ver que tan lastimado estaba en realidad, por lo que aguantando sus propias heridas permaneció inmóvil, esperando un golpe que nunca vino.

— Como tú torciste nuestro reto Kakashi.

Así que se había dado cuenta de que nunca trajo consigo los cascabeles, pensó tensándose, sin comprender la actitud del hombre mayor, quien hasta donde sabía solo era una persona iracunda, pero siempre cumplía sus promesas, era después de todo un gran líder en su aldea.

— Yo no puedo buscarte pero no te rechazare si terminas presentándote ante mí por tu propia voluntad, tampoco desperdiciare cualquier oportunidad que me des en cualquier nación que no sea la del fuego y perdonare la vida de ese asesino cuando lo sometas a votación en dos meses.

Tuvo razón todo ese tiempo, A no estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra, no en la forma en que Kakashi lo esperaba, sin embargo, estaba en un grave error si creía que le daría cualquier oportunidad para que realizara otro reto, esta vez uno que se basaría en la fuerza y no en la astucia.

— Eso nunca pasara.

Pronuncio Kakashi dejándolo pasar, debía recoger a Pakkun antes de regresar con sus acompañantes, Sakura lo regañaría, suponía que ella comprendía mucho mejor las intenciones del Raikage que el mismo.

— Lo que no entiendo es porque te empeñas en proteger la vida de ese monstruo, sí yo fuera tu realizaría mi deber y terminaría con su existencia.

Kakashi estaba furioso como nunca antes, Sasuke no era un monstruo, solo un muchacho confundido, al que protegería a como fuera lugar.

— ¡Sasuke no es un monstruo!

Pronuncio, logrando que el Raikage se detuviera unos segundos, volteando a verle con una mueca de disgusto, la misma clase de expresión que lo había visto usar con su hermano cuando creía que había dicho algo especialmente estúpido.

— Y no permitiré que le hagan daño.

A de pronto se dio cuenta que Sasuke Uchiha sería la forma de acercarse al Hokage, ese muchacho podría tratar de reformarse pero al fin y al cabo terminaría traicionándolos como antes de la guerra.

Había oscuridad en su corazón y todos los portadores del sharingan estaban malditos, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus acciones le entregaran a su antiguo maestro, quien haría lo que fuera por cuidarlo.

— Eso espero Kakashi.

El Hokage maldijo en silencio cuando A le dio la espalda, utilizando su espantosa velocidad para llegar pronto al sintió de reunión, recoger a sus aliados y después marcharse.

Por el momento ya no había nada que hacer, aunque comprobó que Sasuke era muy importante para su antiguo sensei, así como la valía de este último, después de todo el Hokage logro engañarlo con demasiada facilidad.

Kakashi guardo silencio, preocupado por el bienestar de Sasuke, así como el suyo, después de probarse en el campo de batalla, se daba cuenta que no podría volver a engañar al Raikage, por lo que la próxima vez tendría que pelear con él cuerpo a cuerpo.

Esa idea no le gustaba, porque en el fondo sabía que perdería, pero que lo maldijeran si permitía que A se convirtiera en un dictador, Gaara tendría que comprender que necesitaban otro Kage supremo, uno que no permitiera que sus emociones nublaran su juicio.

El Hokage camino entonces en dirección del escondite de Pakkun para recoger sus cascabeles y cerciorarse que estuviera seguro, su fiel amigo estaba muy tenso, oculto de sus enemigos, dispuesto a pelear por esos cascabeles, los que le entrego sin demora antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Kakashi no quería que lo vieran, al mismo tiempo que creía que estaba demasiado cansado para poder acompañarlo, no sabía si A se marcharía o aun seguiría presente en su punto de reunión y a decir verdad esperaba no verlo nuevamente.

Al ingresar en aquella base oculta suspiro aliviado al ver que A ya no estaba, ni él ni su sequito, habría sido muy incomodo verles, por lo que al notar que no estaban se dejo caer en su asiento, dejando que sus aliados vieran que tan cansado estaba de aquel enfrentamiento.

Sakura corrió a su lado para revisar sus heridas, tenía unas costillas rotas, muchos moretones y algunas quemaduras, sin contar que su chakra estaba ligeramente disminuido.

— ¿Qué paso?

Pregunto Shikamaru prendiendo un cigarrillo, esperando por la respuesta de Kakashi, la que se tardo un poco en llegar, no estaba seguro de que decirles, había ganado pero no se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho, pero al menos Sasuke ya estaba a salvo, si es que Gaara le daba una segunda oportunidad.

— Gane.

Sus consejeros y guardaespaldas suspiraron aliviados, sin embargo, Sakura no estaba tan segura de que su sensei hubiera obtenido lo que esperaba, por lo que tomando la caja aun con la espada adentro, se la mostro a Kakashi, notando su expresión molesta aun debajo de su máscara.

— Debemos irnos.

Pronuncio levantándose de su asiento, esperando que Sakura esperara a que llegaran a su torre para realizar cualquier clase de comentario y todas las preguntas que intuía tenía en la punta de su lengua.

Sakura abandono la espada en su sitio, siguiendo a su sensei, estaba completamente furiosa, el Raikage había roto su palabra, eso era bastante claro con ese regalo de despedida.

No sabía que estaba pensando ese shinobi, pero nada justificaban sus acciones, su sensei no estaba interesado por lo que tenía que respetar su decisión, eso era lo correcto en una situación como esa, pero tomando en cuenta el comportamiento de A, él debía ser la clase de hombre que no aceptaba un no como respuesta.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse, ya habían pasado varios días y Kakashi no regresaba a la aldea, pensaba que algo malo podría pasarle, que alguien podría arrebatárselo como en el pasado, esa mera idea lo aterraba de una forma que ninguno de sus aliados podía comprender.

Aun recordaba aquella primera vez, como trato de esperar por él pero nunca llego, al único que busco fue a Naruto, su preciado Naruto, no a él, como si creyera que ya estaba perdido desde antes, sin darle una oportunidad para regresar.

Sasuke todavía recordaba esperar que su sensei lo buscara en la guarida de Orochimaru, creyendo que había sido su favorito en su infancia, que le brindaría ayuda, que le sonreiría y lo rescataría del Sannin, pero eso no paso.

Kakashi lo dejo a su suerte, se olvido de él, tal vez no sabía que esa serpiente deseaba su cuerpo como embase y después de una forma aun peor, su sensei no podía saberlo, por eso no estaba enojado con él como suponía debía estarlo, pero si comenzaba a pensar que no lo prefería a él, sino que lo entreno para que Naruto tuviera un mejor maestro.

Mucho tiempo después, ya libre de Orochimaru, cuando volvieron a verse, cuando trato de comprobar la lealtad de Sakura forzándola a terminar con la vida de Karin por su incompetencia, Sasuke pensaba que tendría que matarla, ella era débil y no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él en un combate serio, llamándose a sí misma un shinobi.

En esta ocasión su sensei llego, pero para defender a Sakura y para realizar su deber, matarlo a él, podía ver cuánto le lastimaba tener que enfrentársele, tratar de matarlo como dictaban sus crímenes, se lo dijo realizando aquella comparación con Orochimaru y el tercer Hokage.

Pero lo que más le dolió fue que por ella si pudo llegar, su sensei se preocupaba tanto por Sakura que no le importo atravesar aquella distancia o el tener que matarlo a él, sintiéndose traicionado de nuevo, comprendiendo que Kakashi estaba preparado para realizar esa acción, matarlo.

Toda su vida sintió el rechazo del mayor, el que le hizo creer al principio que se trataba de su favorito, enseñándole su técnica, hablándole de un futuro mucho más amable, pero que lo había olvidado con demasiada facilidad.

Probablemente debería odiarlo por eso, pero a pesar de todo, la única meta que mantenía en su corazón era poseerlo, recuperar su lealtad, su amor, su vida, todo lo que lo hacía existir.

Sasuke necesitaba que su sensei estuviera consagrado a su existencia, de la misma forma en la cual seguía pensando en él cuando estaba solo, en sus pocas horas de paz o en medio de la noche, imaginándose la clase de rostro que tenía, su sonrisa y su amabilidad, pero esta vez sin tener que compartirlas con nadie más.

Seguramente esos sentimientos eran enfermizos, debía olvidarse de Kakashi, pero no podía hacerlo, creía que ningún amante lo complacería como su antiguo sensei, Jugo era amable pero no era lo mismo, Suigetsu tenía un color parecido al de su cabello, pero no era tan hermoso, Karin estaba completamente obsesionada y su lealtad en vez de parecerle agradable, le hacía perder la paciencia.

Sasuke era por mucho más fuerte que su sensei, podría derrotarlo con facilidad y llevárselo consigo, obligarlo a quererlo como él ya lo amaba, después de todo era la única persona que fue amable con él sin esperar nada a cambio, sin fijarse en su belleza o en su poder, sin importarle nada más que él mismo.

Pero eso no le daría lo que esperaba de él, lo único que lograría sería su temor y tal vez su desprecio, algo que no podría soportar, por lo que ideo un plan extraño, brindarle ayuda cuando estuviera al borde de la muerte.

Llevárselo consigo con otra excusa mucho mas loable, cuidarlo en su convalecencia, protegerlo de sus enemigos, mostrarle que aun era humano, que aun quería compañía y que lo necesitaba, tal vez Kakashi lo había olvidado durante todo ese tiempo alejados.

Contrato a unos shinobis para que lo atacaran al mismo tiempo que a su propio sensei para que los eliminara, esperando que los venenos que utilizarían lo debilitaran lo suficiente para llevárselo consigo, para que fuera él quien le brindara ayuda esta vez, que lo trajera de regreso a la vida, ganándose su confianza.

Era una locura, se daba cuenta de ello en ese momento que podía pensar su plan con detenimiento, se arriesgo demasiado, ignorando las habilidades de su sensei, su fuerza y su tenacidad.

Kakashi pudo haber muerto, pero lo que ocurrió fue mucho más maravilloso que su plan anterior, los venenos se combinaron formando un afrodisiaco que en cuestión de minutos tenía al ninja de cabellera plateada gimiendo, agonizando por la fuerza de su deseo.

Dejo que se retorciera durante horas, que sufriera un poco de su agonía, era lo justo por abandonarlo a su suerte, Sasuke aun estaba molesto por eso y esperaba que al menos esa noche, Kakashi comprendiera que solamente él estaba pendiente de sus necesidades, que le pertenecía.

Sasuke tomó lo que deseaba del hombre mayor esa noche, cuantas veces quiso, disfrutando más que los placeres carnales, la absoluta atención de Kakashi en su cuerpo, en sus acciones, esos ojos enfocados en él, haciéndolo sentir como el único ser de ese mundo, él único que podía darle esa atención, brindarle ese placer.

Se lo hubiera llevado consigo esa noche pero prefirió dejarlo solo, que se mortificara o que se hiciera a la idea de que fue él quien le brindo esas caricias, que se le entrego tan completamente que ya no podía ser de nadie más.

Sin embargo, Kakashi olvido a quien se le entrego, volvió a olvidarlo como en el pasado y sin embargo, escuchando las palabras que le pronunciaba a un Chuunin, a un simple instructor de escuela, supo por donde podía atacar a su sensei.

Esos libros eran hermosos, dándole pistas de que era lo que Kakashi deseaba en una relación, dándole las herramientas para poder tenerle nuevamente, disfrutando de su cuerpo desnudo, de sus gemidos, de su total entrega, pero esta vez sin ese afrodisiaco.

Kakashi pensaba que ya tenía lo que deseaba pero no era cierto, apenas estaba comenzando a tenerle, estaba seguro de que se aburriría de su compañía, como si pudiera hacerlo, si su traición no lo hacía odiarlo, ahora que por fin comprendía que era lo que escondía debajo de aquellas mascaras, jamás lo dejaría ir.

Después de todo, él se trataba de su más oscuro deseo, uno que solamente él pudo descubrir, porque los demás no se molestaban en ver al hombre detrás de la máscara, ya que si era tan agresivo, tan seductor como se lo imaginaban porque no tenía decenas de amantes rendidos a sus pies, porque siempre estaba solo, sin ninguna clase de compañía.

Por que actuaba como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre cada vez que lo tocaba, ni siquiera el dulce Iruka Umino pudo descubrir al verdadero Kakashi, tal vez ahora trataría de recuperar lo que nunca fue suyo, lo que estaba destinado para él, una pequeña recompensa por todas sus pérdidas, y tal vez creía que se lo permitiría, pero hablaba en serio cuando le advirtió que mataría a cualquiera que intentara quitárselo.

Por eso ahora que su sensei tardaba más de lo esperado estaba a un paso de salir en su búsqueda, hincado en las puertas que daban a su aldea, esperando su regreso, temiendo que algo o alguien se lo hubieran arrebatado.

Sasuke no soportaría perderlo ahora que por fin tenía toda su atención, ni Sakura, ni Naruto, ni nadie más que él compartiría su lecho, tal vez su sensei no fuera virgen pero estaba seguro que prácticamente era casto, su cuerpo era una prueba de ello.

De pronto lo sintió, su chakra acercándose a la aldea y poco después lo vio, ataviado con esa ropa blanca, con ese sombrero sobre su cabeza, pero era él, había regresado a su aldea, a su lado y por un momento Sasuke quiso recibirlo, pero lo mejor era guardar un poco las apariencias, no quería perderlo por un movimiento apresurado.

No obstante, con solo verle sentía que su corazón volvía a latir, que el peso sobre su espalda se perdía y que era libre de moverse, debía ir a la torre del Hokage, escuchar que fue aquello que alejo a Kakashi de su persona.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Una hora después Sakura atendía las heridas del torso desnudo de Kakashi, colocando una venda en su brazo, temiendo que su sensei guardara silencio, que quisiera actuar como si ese reto nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Naruto debía saberlo, creía que Sasuke también, después de todo por fin había regresado a su aldea y tendría que aceptar que se lo debían a Kakashi, a pesar de todo, el seguía siendo su sensei.

— ¿Qué paso sensei?

Pregunto Sakura permitiendo que Kakashi se pusiera su uniforme, después de atender sus heridas lo único que faltaba era que durmiera unas cuantas horas, no había más que ella pudiera hacer, su sensei debía descansar.

— Ya te lo dije, yo gane.

Fue su respuesta, A no se detendría con su cortejo, pero al menos Sasuke estaba seguro, eso era suficiente para él como para no permitir que su derrota destruyera su confianza.

— ¿Pero acepto todas tus condiciones?

Kakashi negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, sentándose en su silla, aun tenía demasiado trabajo por hacer y no quería que Sasuke viera sus heridas, no hasta que tuviera una buena excusa que darle.

— No, pero al menos Sasuke está a salvo de su ira, eso es lo más importante.

Sakura inmediatamente se enfureció, la fuerza con la cual estrello su puño contra su palma provoco que varios pergaminos salieran volando, aquellos se los dejaría a Shikamaru, pensó Kakashi con una sonrisa.

— ¡Pensé que era un hombre de palabra!

Kakashi se levanto para tratar de calmarla, no quería que destruyera su oficina, le gustaba el caos ordenado que reinaba en ella, así como cada una de sus pertenencias, las cuales le recordaban a la anciana Tsunade, a quien pediría consejo apenas supiera donde se encontraba.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Acaso no comprende que no estás interesado?

Sakura maldijo en silencio, permitiendo que Kakashi posara sus manos en sus antebrazos, no quería que sus otros dos alumnos supieran que ocurrió ese reto, creía que solo complicaría el perdón de Sasuke y que Naruto no lo comprendería del todo.

— Necesito que esto quede entre nosotros Sakura, no quiero que ni Naruto, mucho menos Sasuke lo sepan.

Ella asintió, pero no estaba de acuerdo, sus alumnos le debían su lealtad, al menos Naruto y ella, por lo tanto, no permitirían que lastimaran a su sensei.

— Estoy seguro que encontraremos una solución.

Kakashi parecía demasiado seguro de sus palabras, pero Sakura no lo estaba, el Raikage ya había roto su palabra, que le impedía volver a hacerlo, su Hokage no estaba seguro, debía aceptar algún guardaespaldas, tal vez Naruto o aun Sasuke.

— ¿Y si te lastima? ¡Que pasara si te hace daño!

Sakura grito desesperada, momento que Sasuke utilizo para presentarse, caminando hacia la luz, abandonando una de las sombras de aquella oficina, como si tuviera todo el derecho de estar en ese sitio.

— ¿Quién es?

Pregunto de pronto, Sakura creyó que Sasuke estaba indignado, y camino hacia él sonriendo aliviada al escucharlo hacer esa pregunta, al menos su antiguo compañero les ayudaría a proteger a su sensei, Kakashi podía ver que estaba furioso, casi lívido, como si estuviera a punto de cumplir la promesa que le hiciera a Iruka Umino.

— Sasuke…

Pronunciaron al unisonó, Sakura rodeando el brazo de Sasuke, Kakashi temiendo por las acciones de su joven amante, quien fingía indiferencia, una que su alumna creería, pero él sabía que no era más que un acto.

— ¿Qué ocurrió Sakura chan? ¿Kakashi está en peligro?

Sasuke acaricio la mejilla de Sakura con algo parecido al afecto y por un momento Kakashi sintió cierta molestia, pero la ignoro, esperando que ella guardara silencio como se lo había prometido.

— Lo siento Kakashi, pero tienen que saber.

El Uchiha sonrió, Sakura era una muchacha demasiado sencilla, un poco de su afecto y podría convencerla de romper la confianza de Kakashi, decirle lo que a leguas su amante trataba de ocultarle.

— El Raikage reto a Kakashi por su mano.

Sasuke sintió en ese momento un miedo espantoso y un odio que hizo hervir su sangre, ese bastardo pagaría su atrevimiento, sin embargo, espero a que Sakura terminara de contarle lo sucedido.

— Kakashi le gano, pero A no aceptara esa victoria.

Sasuke observo a Kakashi con detenimiento, se veía cansado, podía ver que estaba herido, que aquel combate fue demasiado difícil, pero sonrió al pensar en la expresión de ese shinobi cuando su amante le gano.

— ¿Le ganaste al Raikage en un combate?

Pregunto en dirección de su sensei, quien comenzaba a relajarse un poco, sentándose en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

— Lo engañe y le demostré que no necesito que me cuiden.

Tal vez aquello se lo estaba diciendo a él, pero no lo cuidaría solo por el bienestar de Kakashi, sino por el suyo también, no soportaría perderlo de ninguna forma, mucho menos en los brazos de alguien más, un shinobi que su sensei no aceptaba en su cama.

— Pero aun así no quiere cumplir su promesa.

Susurro Sasuke con frialdad, esperando que Kakashi tal vez quisiera contradecirlo, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar se encogió de hombros como si aquello no fuera importante, haciendo que se molestara por esa falta de interés por su persona.

— Míralo por el lado positivo, en dos meses serás un shinobi libre.

Cuando estuvieran solos le demostraría a Kakashi lo encantado que estaba con la idea de su traición, no había sido bastante claro en el pasado, acaso no le había dicho que era suyo, no amenazo a ese Chuunin para que lo dejara tranquilo, tal vez debería mostrárselo.

— Pero A piensa que puede tomarte, como si fueras un objeto para su diversión, sin que tu ni nadie más digan cualquier cosa al respecto, como si yo fuera a permitirlo.

Sakura notaba que Sasuke estaba furioso y que Kakashi comenzaba a molestarse, al mismo tiempo que parecía nervioso, como si no supiera exactamente que debía sentir por la preocupación de su antiguo alumno.

— No te enfades Sasuke, Kakashi no es un suicida, además estoy segura que Naruto…

Pronuncio Sakura, tratando de tranquilizar a su antiguo compañero, sin comprender su molestia, la cual rayaba en los celos, pero era imposible que Sasuke sintiera celos por su sensei.

— ¡No metas a Naruto en esto!

Sasuke se molesto aun más al escuchar ese nombre, no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, mucho menos ese cabeza hueca, por lo que negando aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza la silencio.

— Yo me encargare, después de todo, él ya hizo suficiente por nuestras aldeas, es justo que esta vez, Naruto no tenga que cargar con nuestros problemas.

Eso era una basura pensó Kakashi, pero parecía que Sakura le creía cada una de sus palabras, así que, tratando de mantenerla ignorante de su traición, de su amorío con el joven que sabía ella amaba, guardo silencio.

— Sí tú lo dices, pero, aun así…

Lo único que Sasuke deseaba era poder escuchar lo que había ocurrido de los labios de su amante, no de Sakura, quien seguía creyendo que podrían tener alguna clase de relación sentimental cuando nunca había mostrado ninguna clase de interés por ella.

— Aun así yo creo que Naruto debe saberlo.

Kakashi no estaba de acuerdo, nunca había necesitado de nadie que se encargara de él, por lo que ahora tampoco lo hacía, sin embargo, era agradable ver que sus alumnos se preocupaban por él y que Sasuke era capaz de sentir algo tan fuerte por él, sin importar que estos fueran celos.

— No te preocupes, Naruto lo sabrá, pero aun no.

Sasuke noto entonces que Kakashi estaba exhausto, por lo que colocando una mano en su hombro, despidiéndose de Sakura con una seña imitada de su sensei desapareció de aquella oficina, transportándolo a su departamento, en donde el mayor trato de mostrarle su indignación de una forma un tanto atípica, tratando de abofetearlo.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso Sasuke?

Le espeto de pronto cuando sostuvieron su muñeca con fuerza, solo unos instantes puesto que de pronto Sasuke beso el dorso de su mano, para después restregar su mejilla contra ella, casi como si fuera un gato pensó Kakashi, calmándose casi inmediatamente.

— Pensé que no regresarías Kakashi, estaba demasiado asustado por eso.

Kakashi hablando su mirada casi inmediatamente sonriéndole, Sasuke no tenía porque estar furioso, no se hubiera entregado al Raikage, aunque aquello le sirvió para ganar el merecido perdón de su amante.

— No puedo perderte Kakashi, no cuando al fin te tengo donde quiero.

Sasuke susurro en su oído, dejando ir su mano para rodear su cintura, notando que su amante se quitaba la máscara, obviamente recordando su petición de siempre dejarle ver su rostro.

— ¿Y donde es eso?

Pregunto Kakashi rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, dejando que lo condujera hacia su cama.

— ¿Dónde crees tú?

El mayor cayó en la cama, sonrojándose por la forma en que Sasuke lo miraba, nunca hubiera pensado que aquellos ojos podían reflejar tanto deseo, o que él sería el causante de aquel excitante sentimiento.

— Vas a ser mi ruina…

Susurro, relamiéndose los labios cuando Sasuke le mostro su sorpresa, una cuerda blanca y otros objetos, los que habían llamado su atención la única vez que se atrevió a buscar algo con lo que pudiera complacerse a sí mismo, llegando a la conclusión que no se sentía como Jiraiya lo describía, tal vez con su amante sería diferente.

— Interesante sorpresa la tuya Kakashi, esto está basado en esa novela tuya o ya lo has usado en alguien más o… alguien lo uso contigo, por que de ser así, has sido un chico muy, muy malo.

Kakashi se rio al escuchar esas palabras, aquellas no le quedaban a Sasuke, quien arqueo una ceja ligeramente ofendido, no creía que pronunciar esas líneas causara ese efecto.

— Pero déjame decirte algo… estas cuerdas solo sirven para civiles o shinobis de muy bajo nivel.

De pronto una serie de cuerdas de chakra rodearon sus muñecas y sus tobillos, sorprendiéndolo con su rapidez, logrando inmovilizarlo en su propia cama, aun vestido con su uniforme, con todo y su túnica.

— Sí en realidad quieres esto, usaremos algo de verdad, no una triste imitación, algo que no podrás romper, que te dejara a mi merced…

Kakashi gimió con anticipación al mismo tiempo que trataba de liberarse, notando que Sasuke acomodaba en su propia cama cada uno de los objetos que tenía guardados.

— Pero descuida, sé que esto te gustara… sin embargo, para ser justos.

Sasuke lamio su oreja, hincándose enfrente de él, mirándolo de pies a cabeza pensando en una forma de quitarle su ropa sin romperla, encontrando la manera de hacerlo con unos cuantos movimientos de sus manos.

— Dime una palabra de seguridad, para que me detenga cuando en realidad quieras que lo haga.

Pronuncio Sasuke, recorriendo la espalda desnuda del mayor, riéndose entre dientes al ver que trataba de liberarse, pero no con el ánimo suficiente.

— ¡Esto no es gracioso, Sasuke!

El joven de cabello negro simplemente lo beso en los labios, silenciando cualquier queja que tuviera, sintiendo como Kakashi se relajaba, derritiéndose ante sus caricias, por un momento pensó que eso era lo único agradable de haber recibido la educación que tuvo, sabía cómo complacer a un amante sin causarle ninguna clase de daño.

— No, no lo es.

Separándose de Kakashi comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, esperando que su sensei no perdiera ninguno de sus movimientos.

— Yo diría que es excitante…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es de género Slash o Yaoi, Kakashi es uke como en mis otras historias, y contiene un Sasuke/Kakashi.

Locura y deseo.

Capitulo 9: Deseo.

El joven de cabello negro simplemente lo beso en los labios, silenciando cualquier queja que tuviera, sintiendo como Kakashi se relajaba, derritiéndose ante sus caricias, por un momento pensó que eso era lo único agradable de haber recibido la educación que tuvo, sabía cómo complacer a un amante sin causarle ninguna clase de daño.

— No, no lo es.

Separándose de Kakashi comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, esperando que su sensei no perdiera ninguno de sus movimientos.

— Yo diría que es excitante…

Sí era excitante, pero nunca le había otorgado tanto control a nadie, se preguntaba sí debía confiar en Sasuke o intentar liberarse, aunque debía admitir que la seguridad del trigueño era extrañamente cautivante, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos y tal vez lo hacía, recordando que él podía hacerlo cuando aun tenía su sharingan prestado.

— Estas nervioso, eso pasa la primera vez que intentas algo como esto…

Sasuke se sentó a su lado una vez desnudo, recorriendo con mucho cuidado algunas de las cicatrices en su espalda, contando las que fueron provocadas por el reto del que no sabía nada, pero que no permitiría que volviera a repetirse.

— Pero si confías en mi Kakashi… si realmente confías en mi, se que lo pasaremos muy bien.

Sasuke comenzó a besar su cuello, pequeños besos de mariposa, acariciando su cabello plateado, enredándolo en sus dedos, quería tranquilizarlo, Kakashi solo estaba nervioso por la idea de dejarse llevar, eso era todo.

— ¿Qué me dices?

Susurro en su oído, mordisqueándolo con cuidado de no dejar una sola marca, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja poco después, esperando que Kakashi aceptara ese pequeño juego entre ellos, darle un poco de control, mucho más del que ya le había dado sin siquiera proponérselo.

— Icha-Icha…

Pronuncio Kakashi cerrando los ojos, gimiendo cuando Sasuke encajo sus dientes en su cuello con fuerza, lamiendo su herida poco después, sonriendo cuando comprendió que su sensei había aceptado su propuesta, le había dado el control que necesitaba, su permiso.

— Icha-Icha… esa es mi palabra.

Sasuke se separo de Kakashi nuevamente modificando la postura de las cuerdas, llevando sus brazos detrás de su espalda, elevándolos ligeramente, estirando sus músculos sin causarle demasiado dolor, aunque estaba presente, sus piernas las separo, doblándolas un poco, dejándolo expuesto, provocando que sus mejillas se pintaran de rojo vivo.

— Esa apariencia te queda Kakashi…

Susurro Sasuke, colocando un collar en su cuello con un cascabel y una cadena, la que su amante sujeto con fuerza, sonriendo con satisfacción, dejándola colgar poco después, besando su mejilla.

— Cuando quieras que paremos dirás esa palabra, si quieres que continúe has lo que desees, gime, implora, quiero escucharte claramente.

Kakashi asintió tragando saliva, perdiendo de vista a Sasuke, el que se quedo mirando los juguetes que su amante había comprado, pero optando por ignorarlas de momento, él había conseguido algo mucho mejor.

— No volverás a beber sake sin pensar en esta noche.

Le advirtió con diversión, colocando unas dos botellas frente a él y una vela, la que encendió con calma, esperando a que Kakashi comprendiera lo que estaban a punto de realizar.

— Pensé que utilizarías algo de eso…

Utilizarían algunos de esos juguetes pero no por el momento, no quería que su amante pensara que era demasiado, aunque la noche aun era joven, pensó Sasuke, tomando la vela de color negro con su mano derecha y una de las botellas de sake con la izquierda.

— La noche es joven Kakashi, tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos…

Sasuke de pronto dejo caer un chorrito de cera caliente sobre su pecho, a un lado de su pezón, provocando que Kakashi jadeara, temblando ligeramente cuando su amante dejo caer el licor en su quemadura, el cual estaba demasiado frio.

— ¿Se siente bien?

Kakashi asintió gimiendo cuando Sasuke lamio su pecho, dándole una fuerte mordida, de la cual esta vez broto un poco de sangre, la que limpio casi inmediatamente, dejando caer un poco más de cera, esta vez debajo de sus costillas, utilizando el sake y después limpiándolo de su cuerpo.

Los gemidos de Kakashi eran delicados, seguidos de una fuerte respiración como si estuviera succionando el aire, un sonido que a Sasuke le parecía sumamente sensual, quería dejarle varias marcas para que todos pudieran verlas, en sus piernas, sus brazos, sus muslos, cada rincón que nadie más tenía derecho a tocar.

El mayor tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose hacer, aferrándose a las cadenas como soporte, sin tratar de liberarse, aquella sensación caliente y después helada lo estaba volviendo loco, mucho más aun seguida de la boca experta de su joven amante.

Quien sonriendo de una forma picara, estiro su mano para buscar un anillo, el cual coloco en el sexo de Kakashi para evitar que pudiera derramarse antes de tiempo, sonriendo al ver su sorpresa pero sin permitirle decir nada cuando dejo caer cera en su entrepierna, seguida de más licor, recibiendo un fuerte quejido, notando como los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban.

Sasuke se entrego entonces a la tarea de besar su carne abusada, besando y lamiendo su sexo, llevando sus manos a sus testículos, masajeándolos con fuerza, recibiendo una serie de gemidos del mayor, uno especialmente fuerte cuando delineo con sus dientes su miembro, dejándole una marca rojiza.

Kakashi comenzó a retorcerse, sintiéndose incomodo con el anillo evitando que pudiera venirse, sintiendo aun las manos de Sasuke en su sexo, como introducía dos dedos, tratando de hacerse paso, abriéndolo con un movimiento de tijeras.

— Sasuke… por favor…

Este sonrió al escuchar esa primera suplica, ignorándolo de otra forma, convocando a un clon de sombras para que atendiera la espalda de su amante, besando su cuello, recorriendo su torso con sus manos e ingresando otros dos dedos en su entrada, silenciándolo con un beso.

— Eres mío… todo mío…

De nuevo esa posesividad pensó Kakashi, ladeando su rostro cuando el clon de Sasuke mordió su cuello con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangrar, pellizcando con fuerza uno de sus pezones.

— No…

Pronuncio Kakashi, sintiendo que otro dedo acompañaba a los demás y de pronto las cadenas comenzaban a moverse de forma insinuante, frotándose contra su piel con una textura parecida a una serpiente.

— Espera… Sasuke…

El otro Sasuke se separo de su espalda y beso sus labios de nuevo, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca, tomando un pequeño fuete con tres colas, el que comenzó a restregar contra la piel de su espalda, provocando que se retorciera, al mismo tiempo que trataba de separarse de las serpientes, aquellas no le gustaban, se sentían como manos recorriendo su piel desnuda.

— Di que eres mío…

Pronuncio el Sasuke original deteniendo sus caricias, hincándose frente a él, sujetándolo de las mejillas, obligándolo a verle directamente a los ojos, en ese momento Kakashi pudo ver una expresión que le atemorizo de momento, allí estaba de nuevo, ese deseo que rayaba en la obsesión.

— Di que me perteneces Kakashi, que no quieres a nadie más que a mi…

Por un momento no supo que decir y esa indecisión molestó a su amante, quien como en represalia volvió a acariciar su sexo con fuerza, el que aun tenía el anillo que no le permitía venirse, impidiéndole liberarse de aquello presión que había sido molesta pero que ahora se combinaba con un placer que no había sentido antes.

— Dímelo y tal vez te quite este anillo.

Kakashi negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, aun no quería que eso terminara, su amante sonrió con orgullo, tomando el fuete que su clon hasta ese momento no había utilizado, deseando que se imaginara el beso candente de su pequeño juguete en su piel.

— Ibas a entregarte al Raikage, me ibas a dejar otra vez Kakashi…

El mayor miraba el fuete con detenimiento, relamiéndose los labios, sintiendo como el clon recorría su espalda marcando sus uñas en ella, caminando en dirección de sus nalgas, las que comenzó a masajear con cuidado, recibiendo un gemido de sus labios.

— Y ahora no quieres decir que eres mío, yo creo que eso merece un castigo.

Kakashi trago un poco de saliva, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando creyó que venía el primer golpe, sin embargo, Sasuke sólo coloco la pieza de cuero negro debajo de su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarle.

— Pero creo que lo que pasa es que aun no sabes que eres mío…

Sasuke beso sus labios lentamente, apoderándose de ellos e introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca, pasando el fuete a su clon, el que se separo algunos centímetros, lo suficiente para poder azotar su espalda cuando creyera que Kakashi estaba listo para su castigo.

— Y creo que debo enseñártelo, que te parece Hokage, quieres que te muestre que le perteneces a un shinobi renegado, que tú eres mío…

Por alguna razón aquellas palabras ya no le parecían tan atemorizantes como al principio, sino que por el contrario, comenzaba a creer que sería agradable pertenecerle a alguien, tener un amante que no lo abandonaría, dejar de ser una segunda opción ante el deber, entregarse a Sasuke, el que parecía muy serio en sus declaraciones y en su molestia.

— No creo que quieras que sea tuyo Sasuke… creo que…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, escuchando lo que tenía que decirle, utilizando una expresión que de ser otra persona y no estar desnudo, así como expuesto ante él, encontraría inquietante, pero ahora, en esa posición, perdiéndose en la mirada de su amante, le parecía sumamente emocionante.

— Creo que sólo quieres sexo… nada más…

Esa posesividad y esos celos que mostraba, eran casi adictivos.

— Te aburrirás y volveré a estar solo…

Sasuke arqueo una ceja entonces, Kakashi lo estaba retando, su antiguo sensei no creía que realmente estuviera hablando en serio, así que debía demostrárselo, enseñarle que no permitiría que volviera a realizar un reto como el que menciono Sakura, nadie podría tenerle, ya no le permitiría abandonarlo.

— No me tomas en serio Kakashi.

El Hokage sonrió, esperando a que Sasuke le demostrara que tan serio era con su promesa, retándolo con la mirada, recibiendo entonces un golpe con el fuete, el que ardió lacerando su espalda, dejando una marca rojiza en su piel.

— Así que me temo que debo castigarte por eso…

El clon entonces lamio su herida, recorriéndola por completo, dándole pequeños besos, aliviando el ardor con esa dulce caricia, confundiéndolo sólo un poco, para él un castigo debía ser doloroso, no placentero.

— Yo creo que treinta latigazos serán suficientes, pero debes contarlos y pedirme perdón por tu osadía, de lo contrario comprenderé que no estás interesado realmente en mi, Kakashi.

Aquello lo pronuncio con demasiada dulzura, recorriendo su espalda con el frio cuero del fuete, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de su cuerpo, sentándose en su propia cama para admirar su castigo.

— Y me marchare, tal vez A o Iruka puedan complacerte mucho más de lo que yo lo hago…

No sabía si estaba hablando en serio, Kakashi no quería que Sasuke se marchara, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos y le gustaba demasiado su compañía, tampoco quería que Iruka o A lo tocaran, no creía que ellos pudieran darle lo que necesitaba, tampoco les interesaría hacerlo.

— Yo… yo lo siento…

Susurro sintiendo que se sonrojaba, debía ser todo un espectáculo, ya que con su palidez cada vez que eso ocurría era demasiado notorio, una vez le habían dicho que parecía que su rostro estaba a punto de incendiarse.

— Falta algo Kakashi…

El Hokage al principio no supo que era lo que faltaba, se había disculpado por lo que fuera que Sasuke tuviera en mente, pero al ver que se servía una copa de sake, acomodándose en su cabecera, supuso que tenía que mencionar su nombre, tal vez porque estaba pidiendo perdón.

— Sasuke…

Su amante sonrió, pero eso no era suficiente para él, al mismo tiempo el clon seguía deleitándose con su espalda, acariciándolo con sus manos, marcándolo con sus dientes, dejando suficientes marcas de propiedad en su piel pálida.

— No creo que entiendas porque me estas pidiendo perdón Kakashi…

Comenzó a pensar de que se suponía que se estaba disculpando, por el reto, por no creer que era suyo, no, eso no era, Sasuke no hablaba en serio cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras, tampoco creía que su amante lo dejara libre así como así, deseaba que fuera suyo, eso Kakashi podía comprenderlo perfectamente, de pronto lo supo, sintiéndose sumamente culpable por eso, por dejarlo atrás.

— Siento haberte abandonado, no volverá a ocurrir…

Sasuke asintió complacido y antes de que Kakashi pudiera ahondar en su disculpa su clon volvió a azotarlo, provocando que casi gritara esta vez, calmándolo con sus caricias poco después, limpiando una pequeña lagrima que escapaba de sus ojos.

— Una… siento haberte abandonado, Sasuke.

Cada uno de los azotes fue seguido de aquella disculpa, cada vez su espalda estaba más roja, de algunas cuantas heridas brotaban pequeños hilos de sangre, los que Sasuke bebía con deleite, acariciándolo con delicadeza, susurrándole palabras dulces, felicitándolo por su esfuerzo y su resistencia, prometiéndole que jamás lo abandonaría, no ahora que se le había entregado de aquella forma.

— Treinta… Sasuke… lo siento… mucho…

Al finalizar el último azote, Sasuke se levanto de su asiento en su cama, colocándose a sus espaldas, sentándose debajo de su cuerpo, acariciando su piel magullada con lentitud, sonriendo cada vez que Kakashi producía un ligero gemido.

— Espero que jamás vuelvas a intentar dejarme Kakashi…

Su antiguo sensei negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, sin pronunciar una solo palabra, notando que las manos de Sasuke recorrían sus muslos, liberando sus piernas y sus brazos de pronto, dejándolo caer sobre su propio cuerpo, sosteniéndolo en su caída.

— Ahora como has sido un muy buen chico Kakashi, creo que es hora de recompensarte por tu esfuerzo…

Kakashi recargo su frente en el hombro de Sasuke, sintiendo como acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza, recorriendo sus muslos, acariciando su sexo, el que aun quería derramarse pero no podía hacerlo.

— Sasuke… por favor… tengo que…

El menor lo silencio con un beso levantándolo por las caderas, colocándolo arriba de su propio sexo, restregando su rostro contra su pecho, mordisqueando uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba el otro, torciéndolo con un poco de fuerza.

— Aun falta lo mejor…

Kakashi se aferro a su espalda como respuesta, sintiendo como Sasuke lo empalaba con su hombría de un solo movimiento, empeorando el calor de su cuerpo y la necesidad de su sexo por ser libre.

— Por favor…

El joven Uchiha se detuvo unos segundos acostumbrándose a esa deliciosa sensación, maravillándose de cómo el cuerpo de Kakashi lo rodeaba, como aun seguía siendo apetitosamente estrecho, no tanto como la primera vez, pero lo suficiente como para volverlo loco de deseo.

— Eres delicioso y estas tan caliente…

Kakashi se limitaba a gemir con cada embiste, suplicándole que lo dejara terminar, su cuerpo estaba sonrosado, cubierto de sudor, tan caliente que parecía tener una fiebre alta, pero lo único que le pasaba era que el deseo se había apoderado de sus sentidos.

— Por favor… déjame venirme…

Sasuke amaba esa voz y ese cuerpo, aquellas suplicas, como Kakashi se le entregaba de aquella forma tan completa, dejándose llevar por sus emociones, sus deseos, su lujuria por su cuerpo, tal vez por el mismo.

— En especial aquí abajo…

Pronuncio rodeando su sexo con su mano, sintiendo que estaba a punto de derramarse en el cuerpo de su amante, quien rodeaba su cuerpo gimiendo ahora con delicadeza, señal inequívoca que su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite.

— Me gusta cómo te vez así…

Kakashi se estremeció al escucharle, sintiendo que sus dedos solo empeoraban la presión en su sexo, como su próstata era golpeada sin misericordia y la voz de Sasuke en su oído, moviendo algunos de sus cabellos plateados.

— Tal vez deba dejarte el anillo toda la noche… qué opinas, crees que puedas soportarlo…

Kakashi negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, comenzaba desesperarse por ser libre, amando cada segundo de aquellas caricias, pero creyendo que era demasiado para él seguir con ese ritmo, mucho menos con ese anillo apresando su miembro.

— Sasuke no seas cruel… por favor…

Repentinamente su amante se derramo en su cuerpo, jadeando con fuerza al mismo tiempo que mordía su cuello, dejando otra marca junto a sus hermanas, haciendo que comenzara a sentirse como uno de los juguetes de sus Ninken.

— Por favor…

Antes de que pudiera finalizar aquellas palabras Sasuke libero su sexo del anillo y un mar de líquido blancuzco salió disparado, manchándolos a ambos con él, Kakashi nunca había sentido nada como eso, derribándose sobre su amante, temblando por aquella sensación, tratando de recuperar su aliento.

— Fuiste muy bueno Kakashi…

Sasuke lo recostó entonces en su cama y comenzó masajear su cuerpo, sus brazos, sus piernas, haciéndolo sentir como algo precioso, aun las marcas rojizas de su espalda le dolían menos cuando las recorría con sus dedos, eso era imposible, su antiguo alumno no conocía jutsus curativos, aun así, la dulzura de sus caricias eran suficiente para él.

— ¿Estás bien?

Pregunto besando su hombro con delicadeza, cubriéndolo con una sabana limpia, apartando las que estaban húmedas sin mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿Te hice daño?

A Kakashi le pareció divertida aquella pregunta cuando su espalda seguía ardiéndole, pero no, no le había hecho daño ni nada que él no le permitiera realizar, después de todo nunca pronuncio su palabra de seguridad.

— ¿Así que soy tuyo?

Kakashi tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabeza recargada debajo de una almohada, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke proseguía con sus tiernas caricias, colocando uno que otro beso en su hombro, cuello y mejilla.

— Sí, lo eres y no dejare que nadie te aparte de mi lado.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta en su cama, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, sonriéndole.

— Y yo no tengo nada que decir al respecto, no crees que elija quedarme contigo…

Sasuke cerró los ojos, permitiendo que Kakashi lo rodeara con sus brazos, recargándose en su pecho, generalmente nunca se quedaba en la cama con sus amantes, algunas ocasiones él simplemente se marchaba o en otras tantas los corría, pero con su antiguo sensei era diferente.

— Nunca lo has hecho, siempre has preferido a Sakura o a Naruto, a cualquiera antes que a mí…

Kakashi trato de levantarse, pero la fuerza de Sasuke lo evito, quería permanecer toda la noche en aquella posición, con su amante entre sus brazos, de esa forma ambos lograban conciliar el sueño con mayor facilidad.

— Te prometo que ahora será diferente… esta vez no te quedaras solo Sasuke, me tienes para ti…

Aquello era lo más dulce que jamás había escuchado y era lo único que necesitaba oír de los labios del mayor para sentirse seguro, Kakashi quería estar con él, eso era más de lo que se merecía pensó en silencio, notando como poco a poco su antiguo sensei comenzaba a quedarse dormido entre sus brazos.

— Ya no volveré a fallarte…

Eso también era una promesa que el mayor se hacía para sí mismo, comprendiendo que Sasuke estaba enojado por no haberlo regresado a casa como debió hacerlo, por permitir que se marchara y que tal vez nunca entendería por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para volverse el hombre que era en esos momentos, el muchacho que fue en el pasado, pero esta vez ya no le permitiría regresar a las sombras ni estar solo, de ser necesario, lo acompañaría en ellas.

— Nunca más…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Naruto llego esa mañana directamente a la Torre del Hokage, estaba emocionado por la respuesta de Gaara, su amigo estaba dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad a Sasuke y creía que tanto Sakura como Kakashi estarían complacidos por ello.

Ya pasaba de medio día por lo que esperaba ver a su sensei enfocado en su trabajo como era su costumbre, sin embargo, al único que encontró fue a Shikamaru y a Sakura, el primero estaba visiblemente molesto, ella parecía preocupada por algo.

— ¿Dónde está Kakashi sensei?

Pregunto un poco sorprendido, esperando que nada malo le hubiera pasado a su sensei, Shikamaru pronuncio algo entre dientes que sonaba como que no quería ni siquiera pensarlo.

— No lo sé, no lo hemos visto desde que Sasuke se lo llevo de la oficina ayer por la noche, Kakashi estaba demasiado cansado por su reto.

Sakura le comento a Naruto, sabía que estaba contradiciendo las ordenes de Kakashi, pero no creía que el cortejo del Raikage pudiera ser algo que debían tomar a la ligera, mucho menos con la renuencia de su sensei a tomar un guardaespaldas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Naruto no comprendía nada de lo que le estaban diciendo, sólo que no le gustaba como sonaba lo que había dicho Sakura con demasiada naturalidad, estaba preocupada, pero no creía que por las razones correctas.

Aun recordaba lo que Sasuke le dijo al rechazar su ayuda, la razón por la cual había regresado a su aldea, una que no pensaba fuera cierta, pero parecía que sí lo era, haciendo que no supiera que pensar.

— Sasuke duerme en el departamento del Hokage desde que llego y ayer fue quien le ayudo a regresar a su casa, me imagino que aun sigue dormido, eso debe ser todo.

Pronuncio Shikamaru, quien creía saber que era lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos, todas las señales estaban allí, así como había visto al propio Sasuke besando a Kakashi en su oficina, actuando como si fuera dueño del lugar.

— No estaba durmiendo contigo…

Susurro Sakura sin comprender las razones de Sasuke para rechazar la hospitalidad de Naruto y aceptar la de su sensei, recordando la visible molestia de su antiguo compañero cuando supo que el Raikage lo deseaba.

— No, rechazo mi ayuda, dijo que no se sentía con el humor de aguantar a un idiota, ya sabes cómo es Sasuke, cree que es mejor que todos los demás.

Naruto trato de sonar indiferente, pero creía que debía cerciorarse que su antiguo compañero no hubiera realizado alguna locura, sin embargo, aun quería saber de qué reto estaban hablando.

— ¿De qué reto hablabas?

Sakura inmediatamente le explico que había ocurrido en la reunión acordada fuera del deber, como Kakashi se había enfrentado con A y se había llevado la victoria, así como el Raikage no aceptaba su derrota por lo que pensaba que estaba en peligro.

Ahora entendía lo que le había dicho Killer Bee la última vez que pudieron verse, durante una de sus vacaciones no programadas, un poco antes de que su hermano diera con él y le obligara a regresar a su aldea para que cumpliera con su deber.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Killer Bee estaba sentado a un lado suyo después de un entrenamiento bastante pesado, habían destruido demasiado de aquel paisaje, pero se divirtieron como nunca, eso era el resultado de compartir las mismas obligaciones y tener un líder que realmente se preocupaba por ellos.

— ¿Tu hermano sabe que estas aquí?

Su amigo sonrió, imaginándose que ya lo sabía y que estaría furioso por sus nuevas vacaciones, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Me imagino que ya lo sabe, no creo que se tarde en llegar a recogerme, a veces es demasiado necio…

Naruto asintió, aun recordaba que se había negado a perdonar los crímenes de Sasuke, que aun creía que debía pagar por ellos, así como lo mucho que les costó convencerle de permitirles pelear en la guerra.

— Hablando de necedades, es aun peor cuando se interesa en alguien más…

Naruto suponía que ese debía ser el caso, no se imaginaba al Raikage haciendo algo a medias, después de todo se arranco un brazo para tratar de asesinar a Sasuke y decía estar preparado para realizar su deber si algún día su hermano o él se convertían en un peligro.

— No me imagino quien es la pobre afortunada que se gano su atención…

Eso lo dijo en son de broma, pero Bee se puso muy serio, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, unos que parecían preocuparlo por alguna razón.

— Mi hermano es difícil de tratar, pero en general es un amante considerado y protector, creo que la última persona que se gano su afecto fue bastante feliz…

Naruto asintió, si su afecto era correspondido podrían pasar por alto su mal carácter, aunque no se imaginaba a nadie que tuviera tanta paciencia.

— Aunque no creo que esta vez le correspondan y eso hará que A sólo se encapriche mucho más…

Bee no parecía contento por eso, en realidad se veía visiblemente preocupado.

— ¿Quién es ella?

Naruto tenía curiosidad por saberlo, esperaba que no fuera Sakura ni la vieja Tsunade, aunque debía admitir que con la antigua Hokage podía ver que tenían mucho en común, exceptuando que ella amaba su soltería.

— Sólo puedo decirte que vive en tu aldea Naruto.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Poco después A llego por su hermano, enfureciéndose como era su costumbre, obligándolo a regresar sosteniéndolo por la cabeza y aunque Bee era mucho más fuerte que el Raikage, simplemente lo siguió, tratando de convencerlo de que merecía unas vacaciones fuera de su aldea.

Naruto ingreso por la ventana de su antiguo sensei y estaba a punto de saludarle con una mano levantada a la altura de su cabeza cuando lo vio, Sasuke rodeaba la cintura de su Kakashi, estaba besándolo, al mismo tiempo que el mayor, ataviado con su uniforme trataba de soltarse de su antiguo compañero.

Por un momento no supo que decir o que hacer, sin embargo, cuando Kakashi rodeo el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos, carraspeo un poco, anunciando su presencia.

— Kakashi… déjalo ir...

Pronuncio lo único que le vino a la mente, sonando como si creyera que Sasuke necesitaba de su auxilio, quien se tenso casi inmediatamente, sin dejar ir a Kakashi, quien se sonrojo visiblemente al notar que los habían visto.

Notando también como Kakashi no llevaba puesta su máscara y en su muñeca, un poco por encima de su guante, había una marca como de cuerdas, la que era muy visible debido a la palidez de su piel.

— Obviamente soy yo quien lo tiene preso Naruto, no Kakashi…

Alego Sasuke sin separarse de Kakashi ni un centímetro, quien apenas logro liberarse para poder ponerse su máscara en su sitio, bajándose las mangas de su uniforme, cubriendo todo su brazo.

— Te lo estaba diciendo a ti Sasuke.

Respondió Naruto, sintiéndose bastante incomodo, notando que su sensei estaba apenado y que Sasuke sonreía con orgullo, casi como si el que los hubieran visto fuera un pequeño triunfo personal.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es de género Slash o Yaoi, Kakashi es uke como en mis otras historias, y contiene un Sasuke/Kakashi.

Locura y deseo.

Capitulo 10: Sorpresa.

— Te lo estaba diciendo a ti Sasuke.

Respondió Naruto, sintiéndose bastante incomodo, notando que su sensei estaba apenado y que Sasuke sonreía con orgullo, casi como si el que los hubieran visto fuera un pequeño triunfo personal.

De todas las formas en que esperaba se diera a conocer esa información esa era la que menos deseaba que ocurriera, al menos, fue Naruto y no Sakura quien los observo, de lo contrario creería que estaba inmerso en alguno de los libros de Jiraiya.

Suponía que debía darle una explicación a su alumno de cabellera rubio, reconocía aquella expresión como una de enojo, estaba sonrojado y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, mirándolos fijamente, esperando escuchar que tenían que decirle, actuando casi como si lo hubieran traicionado.

— ¿Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer?

Pregunto Sasuke ignorando la molestia de Naruto, dando un paso en dirección del joven rubio, quien también dio un paso hacia él, no quería ninguna clase de discusión a esa hora del día y sí ocurría llegaría aun más tarde a su oficina de lo que ya lo haría después de que su amante hiciera lo posible por retrasarlo.

— Hablaremos después, no destruyan mi departamento.

Pronuncio repentinamente cambiando de idea, utilizando una técnica de sustitución, saliendo por la ventana como un cobarde, no era que lo fuera pensó, diciéndose que era lo mejor, solo no quería empezar ese día con problemas, terminarlo con ellos era otra cuestión diferente.

— ¿Se marcho?

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, Kakashi se había marchado sin darles una explicación, todo por culpa de Naruto, quien seguía con aquella postura, esperando que respondiera a cualquier absurda pregunta que tuviera.

— ¿Qué esperabas?

Respondió Naruto con naturalidad, casi como si supiera algo de su sensei que él no, eso le molestaba demasiado, no era justo que el rubio idiota conociera mucho más a su amante que él mismo.

— Kakashi sensei no es bueno lidiando con sus propios sentimientos, lo sabrías si te hubieras quedado, Sasuke.

No debía recordarle sus errores, esos los conocía perfectamente, por lo que no le permitiría a Naruto, quien no comprendía como se sentía al regresar a esa aldea y tratar de olvidar el doloroso pasado solo para estar con Kakashi, juzgarlo como si fuera superior.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres Naruto?

No estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo, quería que le explicara su molestia y su aparente actitud protectora, si es que estaba leyendo bien sus expresiones, ahora él se encargaría de cuidar a Kakashi, así que el Kyubi le ayudara si acaso quería interponerse entre ambos o lo que veía eran celos.

— Eso debería preguntártelo yo, no es justo que juegues con Kakashi de esa forma.

Naruto estaba seguro que las intenciones de Sasuke no eran las mejores, una pequeña voz en su cabeza se lo decía, una que por el momento estaba escuchando y que no quería reconocer como nada en particular.

— ¿Quién dice que estoy jugando?

Sasuke estaba visiblemente molesto, mirándole de pies a cabeza, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta, acaso no se lo había dejado claro el día que regreso para negarse a recibir su ayuda.

No le había dicho que regreso por alguien que amaba, para que pudieran estar juntos, aunque aun seguía sintiendo aquella aldea como la causante del sufrimiento de su hermano, la masacre de su clan.

— Además, nadie te nombro su guardián, Kakashi sabe lo que hace y quiere estar conmigo.

Nadie lo había nombrado su guardián pero había visto demasiado tiempo a su sensei solo para saber que no era justo que se aprovecharan de su desesperación, de su necesidad por contacto humano, el cual Sasuke estaba utilizando a su favor desde que llego a esa aldea.

— ¿Y tú quieres estar con él?

Aquella pregunta era la más extraña que le habían hecho, por supuesto que deseaba salir con él, sí no fuera un ninja renegado pasaría cada minuto del día en su compañía o al menos, una muy buena parte de este.

— No dormiría con él si no fuera así, idiota.

Naruto aun recordaba lo que Sasuke le dijo esa primera noche y tal vez aquello era lo que más le angustiaba, que cumpliera al pie de la letra su cometido, no quería perder a Kakashi, aunque era su mejor amigo, el único que lo comprendía, o tal vez por eso, creía que las acciones del joven Uchiha no eran del todo sinceras.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

—No me quedare aquí Naruto.

Pronuncio de pronto cuando Sakura los dejo a solas en su departamento, levantándose con pereza, pensando que ya iba siendo momento de hacerle una visita a su sensei, con quien se moría de ganas por charlar y realizar otras actividades.

— ¿Por qué no?

Sasuke bufo al escuchar esa pregunta, encontrándola absurda, ese departamento apenas era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, sin contar que no regreso para permanecer mucho tiempo en compañía de Naruto, sino para dormir en los brazos de Kakashi, una vez que cumpliera su promesa.

— No regrese para recordar los viejos tiempos Naruto, vine por alguien de esta aldea.

Aquella respuesta la pareció sumamente extraña, tal vez creía que se trataba de Sakura o de Ino, o de alguna otra shinobi, seguramente no pensaba que había regresado porque sabía lo que su sensei escondía debajo de su máscara y que una sola probada no era suficiente.

O que su sueño, uno que había sustituido el de la venganza era el tenerlo solo para él, su amor, su atención, su afecto, de tal forma que jamás volverían a estar solos, porque en el fondo creía que Kakashi comprendería un poco de su soledad y su pasado.

Así como el mismo quería escuchar de los labios de Kakashi su propia historia, quienes eran los nombres que visitaba en la piedra memorial de su niñez, aunque sospechaba que ya conocía muchos de ellos.

— ¿Viniste por alguien?

Naruto por un momento creyó que se trataba de una venganza, otro acto que causaría dolor a sus amigos, a su sensei, quien estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por conseguirle un perdón.

Aun tratar de engañar a los otros Kages, Shikamaru le había dicho que planeaba encontrarse con Gaara para pedir por la vida de su antiguo alumno.

— Sí, si no supiera que le causaría demasiados problemas al Hokage ni siquiera me hubieran visto, en realidad, me hubiera llevado a mi amante lejos apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Se negaba a creer que Sasuke hiciera un acto como ese, era imposible y bastante absurdo, su antiguo compañero no era quien se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos, de eso estaba seguro, mucho menos secuestraria a alguien, sin contar que tanto Ino como Sakura lo seguirían al fin del mundo sólo por un poco de su afecto.

— Estas hablando de secuestrar a alguien, Kakashi sensei no estará contento cuando escuche esto.

No lo estaría porque sabría que hablaba de él mismo y si no fuera el Hokage, de haber visto su cabellera plateada entre la multitud abría actuado exigiéndole su promesa, una que le parecía maravillosa.

— Claro que no, pero como estoy seguro que me corresponde, desde este día hasta que nos marchemos, estaré durmiendo en su departamento.

Respondió con soltura, saliendo por la ventana, desapareciendo en la noche dejando a Naruto nervioso y ligeramente angustiado, no quería que Sakura se marchara con él, tampoco que se metiera en más problemas si su amor no era correspondido, su sensei debía saberlo cuanto antes, sí no supiera que Iruka Umino le había invitado a salir esa misma noche.

Por lo que espero el momento adecuado, esperando que Kakashi pudiera hacerlo reaccionar o por lo menos convencerlo de no cometer más absurdos.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Sasuke no era de las personas que actuaban de esa forma, nunca había engañado a nadie para lograr sus propósitos, en realidad era demasiado directo, casi como él, pero no estaba seguro de que esta vez quisiera quedarse.

Eso le preocupaba porque si terminaba descubriendo que su sensei no era lo que necesitaba, sólo se marcharía, así sin más, como en el pasado, dejando tanto a Kakashi como a Sakura con el corazón roto.

— Supongo que no, pero aun así, Kakashi no se marchara contigo.

Le advirtió, estaba preocupado de que lo hiciera, cada uno de ellos tenía su propia culpa que cargar, creía que Kakashi al ser responsable directo de Sasuke cuando eran pequeños, él cargaba con una piedra mucho más grande que la suya.

— Sí el quiere hacerlo yo no me negare a ello.

Fue la respuesta segura de Sasuke, no planeaba marcharse, pero no le dejaría creer que él podía decidir sobre su relación con Kakashi, los únicos que podían elegir si se quedaban o se marchaban, eran ellos, y por el momento estaban complacidos con su relación.

Naruto de pronto pensó que tal vez por esa misma culpabilidad estaba dejándole hacer a Sasuke lo que deseara en esa aldea o en su cama, no estaba en contra de eso por supuesto, en realidad estaba feliz porque su amigo regresara, que fuera perdonado por los Kages, que reiniciara su vida como uno de los ninjas de su aldea natal, pero al mismo tiempo se preocupaba de que cambiara de opinión con la facilidad con la que siempre lo hacía, que se arrepintiera y que ahora no fuera Sakura quien sufriera por eso, sino también Kakashi.

— Sakura piensa que ahora que has vuelto tiene una oportunidad de estar contigo.

Recordando la felicidad de Sakura no quería que pensara que su sensei la había traicionado, otra de las razones por las cuales no era una buena idea que estuvieran juntos, porque tarde o temprano lo descubriría y eso sería sumamente malo.

— Sí, ella siempre ha sido muy tonta.

Sasuke seguía comportándose de aquella forma fría, tal vez nunca cambiaria, sin sentir remordimiento por romperle el corazón a Sakura, o a cualquier muchacha que alguna vez fijo su vista en él.

— Ella está enamorada de ti Sasuke.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke no correspondía a los sentimientos de Sakura y que tal vez nunca lo haría, no obstante, no era justo que viera como su antiguo amor regreso pero no para estar con ella sino para seducir a su sensei, quien por lo que había visto unos momentos antes ya había caído a sus pies.

— Lo sé, pero yo nunca he correspondido a sus sentimientos y jamás le he dado una señal de que pueda llegar a suceder, sí ella sufre por esto no es mi problema, ni el de Kakashi, así que no lo metas en esto.

Sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia, esperaba que Naruto se molestara con Kakashi por haberle roto el corazón a Iruka, algo que no paso porque ese Chuunin creía que su sensei era demasiado trabajo, pero no esperaba que su único amigo se enojara por verlos juntos, no creía que Sakura tuviera algo que ver realmente, por lo que se preguntaba cual era la razón de aquel extraño comportamiento.

— Sasuke, Kakashi siempre ha estado muy solo, empeoro con su nombramiento como Hokage, no es justo que te aproveches de eso.

El no se estaba aprovechando de nada, si es que no contaba su última misión, de aquella sí que tomo partido, pero ahora no lo hacía, sólo trataba de acercarse a Kakashi, eso no podía ser tan malo como Naruto lo trataba de hacer creer.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Quería saberlo, tal vez escuchar que Naruto estaba celoso o que estaba seguro que lastimaría a Kakashi porque solo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, tratando de ganar su perdón, pero esa forma de pensar no le quedaba al rubio atolondrado, así que necesitaba comprender su razón para esa actitud sobre protectora.

— Ya te lo dije.

Naruto no le diría que Kakashi podía sentirse culpable por lo que paso con él y que tal vez entregándole su cuerpo era una forma de compensarlo por eso.

— Hay algo más, lo sé.

Tampoco que él único que seguía a su lado después de todo ese tiempo, que compartía mucho de su tiempo libre con el Hokage era él, nadie más, ni siquiera Sakura, no quería que eso cambiara por que había llegado Sasuke.

— Te lo pido Sasuke, no lastimes a Kakashi, no es justo…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kakashi generalmente caminaba todo el largo trayecto hacia su torre leyendo uno de sus libros, respondiendo a los saludos que se le daban con un ademan de su mano derecha sin despegar sus ojos de su lectura, no era nada diferente a su vieja actitud y le ayudaba a pensar en su trabajo con mayor claridad, sin contar que le permitía hacerse el tonto algunos minutos extra.

Ese día Sasuke lo estaba tratando de convencer de no ir a su torre, colocarse cada una de sus prendas fue toda una batalla, en especial las primeras, sólo fue cuestión de suerte que Naruto los interrumpiera, de lo contrario creía que no hubiera asistido a su deber en todo el día.

Shikamaru lo reprendería, ese muchacho era demasiado serio para su propio bien, pero no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, era un Nara entrenado por Asuma, aquella actitud sólo era el resultado de su pasado, como cada uno de los shinobis o civiles de su aldea.

Como su pasado y el de Sasuke, el que pensaba tarde o temprano llegaría tocando a su puerta con toda la furia de los Kages, una situación para la cual debía estar preparado.

De pronto más que escucharlo lo sintió en el aire y sonrió, ya había pasado el largo año de misión, sólo era cuestión de días u horas en este caso para que su buen amigo regresara, por lo que preparándose para recibirlo, trato de esquivar el fuerte abrazo que el viento anunciaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dos fuertes brazos lo rodearon como si quisieran romperle la espalda, acompañados de una voz masculina que balbuceaba algunas palabras de aliento, felicitación y regocijo, las que estaban acompañadas de un llanto un tanto extrañó pero a él le hacían sentir en casa.

Cuando por fin logro liberarse de Gai, el seguía sonriendo mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo con aprobación, después de todo sí se había vuelto el Hokage de la aldea, un puesto que nadie más que él se merecía.

— Lee.

Su alumno como aquella vez le alcanzo un ramo de flores, las que Gai le entrego con ceremonia, felicitándolo por su nuevo puesto, asegurándole que sería un excelente Hokage.

— Te estaba esperando Gai, tengo un trabajo para ti.

Gai asintió con aquella mirada que le decía a Kakashi que estaba pensando en retarlo a un duelo, el cual esta vez aceptaría con muy pocas quejas, sólo las necesarias para que no creyera que era fácil de convencer ahora que estaba atrapado detrás de un escritorio en un trabajo burocrático, de lo contrario jamás pisaría su oficina, entre sus libros, Sasuke y Gai.

— Necesito un guardaespaldas y no pensé en nadie mejor preparado que tu.

Aquella petición emociono a Gai, quien ya estaba visiblemente excitado, haciéndole creer que realmente sentía ese puesto como un gran honor.

— ¡Sera un honor Kakashi! ¡Proteger la espalda de nuestro honorable Hokage será mi única meta de hoy en adelante!

Kakashi asintió, no esperaba nada menos que eso de su viejo amigo y rival, observando la torre a donde se suponía que se estaba dirigiendo, prefirió ser arrastrado a cualquier reto que Gai hubiera ideado, ya mañana podrían regañarlo se dijo.

— Adelante Gai, dilo.

Gai por un momento dudo si debía retar a su Hokage, pero decidiendo que ellos eran eternos rivales mucho antes de eso, asintió, llevando sus manos a su cintura.

— ¡Una carrera querido rival! ¡Sí pierdo recorreré la calzada principal de la aldea haciendo lagartijas y después, sentadillas quinientas veces!

Eso le recodaba los viejos tiempos, así que asintiendo comenzaron su carrera, provocando que una nube de polvo se elevara, al mismo tiempo que una multitud de pequeños artículos que variaban entre cucharas de cocina hasta ganchos de ropa o piedras eran lanzadas en dirección del otro, interceptadas y vueltas a utilizar como un arma para entorpecer su paso.

Para los habitantes de la aldea, quienes ya estaban acostumbrados a esos extraños retos, este paso desapercibido, Shikamaru de sólo asomarse por la ventana vio que Gai había regresado a la aldea y supuso que su Hokage ya no se presentaría durante todo ese día.

Algunas horas después, cuando al fin Gai y Kakashi estaban sentados en los campos de entrenamiento, después de ser derrotado por su rival, el Hokage quiso culpar en silencio a Sasuke y al Raikage por su mal desempeño, ese muchacho lo había dejado demasiado agotado y adolorido.

— ¡El trabajo de escritorio no te va bien rival, has perdido algo de tu condición física en este año!

Kakashi asintió, había dejado de entrenar después de ser nombrado Hokage, pero ese era un error que pensaba corregir, tomando en cuenta que A volvería a retarlo en dos meses.

— Sí, ya no tengo mucho tiempo libre.

Gai asintió, eso debía ser seguro, Tsunade Sama siempre estaba inmersa en sus deberes, aun después de la guerra y con los tratados de paz, no creía que con su rival eso fuera diferente.

— Aunque… te vez… ¿contento?

Aquello sorprendió a Kakashi quien casi inmediatamente se sonrojo, tratando de encontrar una respuesta que negara las suposiciones de su amigo, quien podía ver las marcas de sus brazos, ya que durante la carrera volvió a subir sus mangas, un reflejo que era difícil de ignorar.

— ¡Has encontrado una preciosa compañera!

Casi grito, mucho más emocionado de lo que Kakashi lo estaba, pero al ver su expresión, recordando que su amigo en realidad nunca había salido con demasiadas mujeres y que prefería al sexo opuesto, mantuvo su sonrisa, pero estaba vez era una que claramente decía que él sabía algo que los demás no, sintiéndose orgulloso por ello.

— ¡Es compañero! ¡En tu juventud al fin has encontrado a ese precioso ser con quien compartir tus anhelos, dichas y victorias! ¡Y yo que temía que pasarías el resto de tus días en soledad! ¡Pero no, al fin has encontrado a tu amado! ¡Uno muy aventurado por lo que puedo deducir!

Kakashi no creía que pudiera estar más rojo o que Gai pudiera ser aun más escandaloso y repentinamente, notando que algunos shinobis les observaban cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano, silenciándolo con ella.

— Sí, sí, sí, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa aun, Gai, puedes guardar silencio.

Gai asintió, pero Kakashi no le creería aun, por lo cual, manteniendo su mano en su boca, notando que algunos shinobis estaban cuchicheando, sorprendidos con lo que sin duda sería el nuevo chisme del mes, uno que iba acompañado de Iruka y su reto, colocándolo a él, el Hokage, en la mira de los chismosos quiso responder las preguntas que supuso le seguirían a esa ruidosa declaración.

— Tengo un amante, sí, es serio, no lo sé, quiero que los demás lo sepan, aun no.

Kakashi dejo ir a Gai, quien respiro hondo, tratando de formular una pregunta que le venía carcomiendo, esta tenía que ver con su nuevo puesto, ya que recordaba que los Hokages generalmente no tenían guardaespaldas, que su rival era poderoso para necesitar uno y que probablemente necesitaba de alguien en quien pudiera confiar ciegamente.

— ¿Por qué necesitas un guardaespaldas querido rival?

Pregunto Gai, por primera vez parecía que su curiosidad era mucho más fuerte que su espíritu, podía ver su preocupación, ya que casi no grito esa pregunta y eso ya era bueno, tomando en cuenta que su amigo no conocía la prudencia.

— El Raikage trato de retarme por mi mano y sé que no se detendrá.

La mirada de Gai reflejaba perfectamente su incredulidad y preocupación.

— Así que necesito de un consejero y un amigo en el puesto, alguien que no me juzgue cuando sepa quién es mi amante, y que pueda guardar silencio, alguien que me apoye en mi decisión.

Pronuncio Kakashi, esperando que Gai aceptara ese puesto a pesar de las consecuencias, porque sabía que muchos otros creerían que lo mejor era unir sus naciones, que se entregara al Raikage y que muchos otros comenzarían a dudar de su buen juicio, como él lo hacía de momentos, cuando comprendieran que era el propio Sasuke a quien había llevado a su cama, negándose a uno de sus aliados más poderosos.

— ¡Puedes contar conmigo querido rival! ¡Como tu guardaespaldas, amigo y confidente, tú y tu amado están seguros!

Aquello recibió una sonrisa de Kakashi, quien recibió un nuevo abrazo de Gai, esta vez, como una segunda felicitación, después de todo nadie lo conocía mejor que su rival y era él, quien comprendía que tan contento estaba al encontrar un amante que lo acompañara durante sus noches y días.

— ¿Quién es él?

Pregunto de pronto, rascándose la barbilla sin encontrar quien podría ser aquella persona especial para Kakashi, sin encontrar a nadie que pudiera derribar sus barreras, las que estaba seguro sufrieron un golpe tan demoledor que ya no existían más.

— Mejor que sea una sorpresa.

Respondió Kakashi, acostumbrándose a la emoción que Gai emanaba ese día, sonriendo al pensar que realmente estaba feliz por él, pasarían toda esa tarde juntos, como en los viejos tiempos y en la noche, le mostraría quien era su amante.

Esperaba que aun siguiera feliz por ellos, aunque no estaba tan seguro de ello, después de todo, a Naruto no le había gustado lo que vio, no tenía que decírselo para que se diera cuenta.

Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él, así como preguntarle cual había sido la respuesta de Gaara, en su premura por salir de aquella embarazosa situación, olvido recibir esa importante información.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

En ese momento nadie quería acercarse al Raikage, quien después de su reunión con el Hokage Kakashi Hatake, estaba sumamente molesto, aun su ayudante trataba de pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo en su oficina.

A se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, el sombrero cubría su rostro así como su expresión, pero Bee no necesitaba verlo para darse cuenta que su reto no resulto como lo esperaba.

Ya se lo había dicho, Kakashi no correspondería a sus afectos y tampoco le utilizaría para unir las aldeas, así no era ese shinobi, aunque se preguntaba que veía su hermano en él.

Para Kakashi los compañeros de equipo eran mucho más importantes que una misión, nunca dejaba que sus emociones fueran descubiertas, había discutido con su hermano cada una de sus decisiones, en especial aquellas relacionadas con el perdón de los participantes de la guerra, era muy impuntual y leía libros que muchos considerarían de mal gusto, aun su propio hermano, en cualquier lugar, aun durante los descansos de las reuniones de los cinco Kages.

— Hermano…

Pronuncio para anunciarse, deteniéndose delante del escritorio de A, quien le observo fijamente por debajo del sombrero.

— ¿Estás bien?

No lo estaba, se sentía como un iluso, engañado sería la palabra correcta, Kakashi se había burlado de su reto torciéndolo para que no tuvieran que enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo, utilizando sus desventajas al máximo, aun la pérdida de una de sus manos, la que de haberla tenido, hubiera descubierto la treta mucho antes.

— Kakashi Hatake me rechazo, él se llevo la victoria cuando lo rete por su mano.

Bee se lo había dicho, Kakashi era un genio, sin contar que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esa clase de reto con los cascabeles, para que su hermano tuviera una oportunidad.

— Así que te olvidaras de esta locura hermano, dejaras sólo al Hokage.

Naruto le dijo que esos cascabeles fueron su propia prueba ninja, así como la de su sensei, y que esta siempre tenía una treta inmiscuida en ella.

— Hizo trampa, él nunca llevo consigo los cascabeles.

Aquello lo pronuncio con una sonrisa, como si esa simple acción lo excusara de no cumplir con su palabra, por lo que le concernía a Bee, Kakashi había dejado varias partes en blanco, las que su hermano podía utilizar aunque pensara que no debía hacerlo.

— Hermano, Kakashi y tu son como el agua y el aceite, no creo que haya química entre ustedes, además, a Naruto no le gustara que no cumplas tu palabra.

A se levanto de su escritorio, no le importaba lo que Naruto pensara al respecto, tampoco lo que su hermano creyera, lo que le importaba era que Kakashi no cumplió con su palabra, que lo trato como a un mocoso insolente y que en ese momento pensaba que le permitiría burlarse de su autoridad, incumpliendo su palabra.

— ¡Ese mocoso no se burlara de mi!

Bee retrocedió un paso, pero dio varios mas con las manos levantadas, tratando de tranquilizar al Raikage, quien respiro hondo, tratando de pensar en una forma de romper ese trato, manteniendo su palabra.

— A, por favor, piénsalo con calma, ustedes dos no tienen nada en común y tú no le gustas a él, sin contar con las diferencias de edades, hasta podrías ser su padre.

Su experiencia podría darle la victoria, pero debía esperar hasta que se realizara la siguiente reunión, en ella pediría una revancha, pero esta vez se trataría de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que alguno de los dos se rindiera, ese sería Kakashi.

Los otros Kages no le permitirían mentir ni rechazar su trato, mucho menos torcerlo como en el primero, en esa ocasión se ganaría el privilegio de cortejarlo, no pediría que se le entregara, eso fue demasiado apresurado, pero si exigiría el derecho a intentarlo.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

— No entiendo porque estas tan enojado.

Naruto tampoco lo comprendía, sólo pensaba que no era justo que Kakashi volcara su atención en Sasuke apenas este regreso a la aldea, como si ellos dos no existieran.

Tal vez ya no podría pasar tiempo en compañía de su sensei, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Sakura no lo tomaría bien, Kakashi sería el causante de que Sasuke le rompiera el corazón de nuevo.

— Sasuke le romperá de nuevo el corazón a Sakura.

Ella era la que mas sufriría con el regreso de Sasuke y no era justo que le dieran esperanzas para después arrebatárselas, mucho menos que Kakashi lo supiera y no se negara a su amigo como debió hacerlo.

— No creo que eso sea todo Naruto, yo creo que tu estas celoso.

Eso no era cierto, Naruto no sentía celos de Sasuke, al menos no de aquella forma, aunque si le preocupaba que su amigo también rompiera el corazón de su sensei o que cumpliera su promesa de llevárselo con él, alejarlo de su aldea.

— Lo que no entiendo es porque.

Shikamaru parecía no escucharlo en lo absoluto, absorto en sus propios pensamientos, disfrutando de su cigarrillo, el que estaba a la mitad, a punto de consumirse.

— ¿No fuiste tú quien prácticamente le suplico a Iruka Umino que saliera con tu sensei?

Eso era porque Kakashi estaba muy solo e Iruka era la única persona que parecía conversar con él, aunque cada una de esas conversaciones fueran cargadas de burla y cinismo.

— Eso fue porque Iruka Umino no puede lastimar a Kakashi sensei, él es inofensivo, además, podría hacerlo feliz si se dan una oportunidad.

Shikamaru no creía que eso fuera posible, para él sus conversaciones rallaban en la enemistad y no habría forma en que pudieran complementarse de alguna manera.

— Tal vez Sasuke podría hacerlo feliz.

Naruto negó aquello casi inmediatamente, no creía que ese fuera el caso y tampoco le gustaba la idea de que por culpa de Sasuke su sensei los abandonara como hizo en el pasado, tal vez era infantil, pero era eso lo que más le preocupaba.

— No quiero hablar de eso.

Pronuncio, recordando lo del reto del anciano A, Shikamaru podría explicarle que paso cuando él visito a Gaara, no quería creer que de pronto como por arte de magia hubieran comprendido el valor de su sensei.

— Mejor dime que paso con A…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es de género Slash o Yaoi, Kakashi es uke como en mis otras historias, y contiene un Sasuke/Kakashi.

Locura y deseo.

Capitulo 11: Testigo.

— Mejor que sea una sorpresa.

Respondió Kakashi, acostumbrándose a la emoción que Gai emanaba ese día, sonriendo al pensar que realmente estaba feliz por él, pasarían toda esa tarde juntos, como en los viejos tiempos y en la noche, le mostraría quien era su amante.

Esperaba que aun siguiera feliz por ellos, aunque no estaba tan seguro de ello, después de todo, a Naruto no le había gustado lo que vio, no tenía que decírselo para que se diera cuenta.

Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él, así como preguntarle cual había sido la respuesta de Gaara, en su premura por salir de aquella embarazosa situación, olvido recibir esa importante información.

Al terminar aquel día, Kakashi regreso a su departamento con una sonrisa en los labios, seguido de Gai, quien aun estaba demasiado emocionado por conocer al amante de su mejor amigo.

El Hokage se quito su uniforme apenas entro, así como sus zapatos, lo mismo hizo Gai, dejándolo en la entrada con cuidado de no arrugar su uniforme o ensuciar el interior de la casa de Kakashi, en la entrada se podía ver unas sandalias sencillas de color oscuro.

Kakashi sonrió al verlas, eso quería decir que Sasuke estaba en su departamento, por lo cual esperaba que de un momento a otro lo recibiera, eso facilitaría mucho su presentación, aunque aún no estaba del todo seguro si Gai estaría de acuerdo con que tuviera una relación con uno de sus alumnos, mucho más el joven Uchiha.

— Kakashi, ya regresaste.

Escucharon su voz proveniente de la cocina, de pronto Sasuke salió con un delantal, el mismo que uso cuando le cocino unos huevos, deteniéndose en la entrada de la puerta al ver a Gai, quien al principio no comprendió que estaba pasando.

— Sasuke Uchiha.

Para Gai el joven de cabello negro no significaba mucho en realidad, solo una persona que su amigo y sus jóvenes discípulos trataron de convencer para que regresara a su aldea, sin éxito hasta ese momento.

Kakashi se quito la máscara sin mucha ceremonia, rodeando a Sasuke con sus brazos, depositando un beso en sus labios, esperaba que de aquella forma, aunque fuera demasiado directa, Gai comprendiera que él era su amante.

— Sorpresa.

Desde su niñez, como Tsunade y algunos otros, Gai había podido ver su rostro, el cual no le impresiono demasiado, no era tan masculino como el suyo, aunque si sabía que muchas kunoichis o shinobis podían encontrarlo hermoso.

Eso no era lo que le sorprendió, lo que lo maravillo fue que Kakashi había besado a Sasuke y que le dijo, según recordaba, que le presentaría a su amante apenas llegaran a su departamento.

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

Pregunto sorprendido, caminando en su dirección con seguridad y una expresión indescifrable, Kakashi estaba nervioso y Sasuke visiblemente molesto, aun no podía ignorar su discusión con Naruto, como tampoco esperaba que su antiguo sensei le contara a Maito Gai sobre su nueva relación.

— ¿Tu eres su amante?

Aquella pregunta no indicaba nada bueno para Sasuke, ni su expresión, pero para Kakashi, de tan solo verla le hizo sentirse tranquilo, estaba seguro que Gai nunca lo cuestionaba, que aun ahora no lo juzgaría, por lo tanto fue una decisión acertada nombrarlo su guardaespaldas.

— ¿Qué si lo soy?

Sasuke aun estaba demasiado tenso, aunque la mano de Kakashi en su espalda, justo por encima de su cadera lo tranquilizaba un poco, mucho más cuando Gai con su fuerza descomunal para alguien que carecía prácticamente de otra clase de técnica que no fuera el taijutsu lo rodeo con sus brazos, prácticamente tronando su espalda.

— ¡Me alegra que hayas regresado Sasuke Kun!

Sasuke se tranquilizo de pronto, dándole unas cuantas palmadas a Gai en la espalda, a la altura de los hombros, sin siquiera saber qué hacer.

— ¡Este es un día grandioso! ¡En el que el pupilo descarriado de mi eterno rival ha regresado a la aldea!

Gai se alejo mirándolos a ambos con aprobación, levantando su dedo pulgar como señal de su regocijo, llevando una de sus manos a su propia cadera en un gesto que pensó era demasiado teatral.

— ¡Y Kakashi por fin después de toda una vida de amarga soledad encuentra el amor!

Kakashi se sonrojo ligeramente, Sasuke sonrió, esa era la reacción que esperaba recibir de Naruto, pero al menos este sujeto tan pintoresco estaba contento por los dos, abrazando de nueva cuenta a Kakashi, para después golpear el brazo del menor con muy poca fuerza, pero dejándolo ligeramente dormido, en lo que se suponía que era un gesto de camaradería.

— ¡Ahora los dejo, la noche es joven y creo que lo que desean es estar a solas!

Gai se dirigió entonces hacia la puerta, deteniéndose de pronto con la misma expresión que usaba en sus retos, tomando una decisión.

— ¡Kakashi, te prometo que antes de que termine este año yo también habré encontrado a mi persona especial y que esta competirá con la tuya!

Sólo Gai realizaría un reto como ese pensó Kakashi con una sonrisa, aceptando el desafío con un asentimiento, notando que Sasuke regresaba a la cocina con premura cuando un poco de humo salía de ella.

— ¡Si no lo hago daré mil sentadillas alrededor de la aldea con los ojos cerrados!

Finalizo abriendo la puerta, dejándolos a solas, Kakashi se encogió de hombros, no creía que Gai tuviera que castigarse a sí mismo, él era un buen partido para cualquiera, por lo que ingresando a la cocina, rodeo la cintura de Sasuke con sus brazos, recargándose en su espalda.

— ¿Qué tan mal estuvo?

Sasuke separo la cacerola con su sorpresa casi estropeada con una mueca de disgusto, sin responderle al principio a Kakashi, quien trato de probarla pero recibió un manotazo de su amante, se suponía que era una sorpresa.

— Piensa que voy a lastimarte.

Susurro entonces, cerrando los ojos, notando que su guisado estaba quemado y que Kakashi masajeaba su espalda con delicadeza, esperando tranquilizarlo con ese pequeño gesto, el cual estaba funcionando.

— Hablare con él, Naruto a veces es un poco testarudo, pero se dará cuenta que los dos deseamos esto.

Sasuke sonrió al escucharle decir eso, abandonando el guiso en la estufa, riéndose al ver la nube de humo y todo el desastre que había ocasionado tratando de preparar algo sencillo para ambos, parecía que no estaba listo para cocinar en un departamento como ese, aunque en la intemperie era bastante bueno.

— Por qué no buscas a tu equipo y les enseño la casa que habitaran en lo que se despeja el humo, no quiero que piensen que deben esconderse en esta aldea.

Kakashi volvió a cubrir su rostro, vistiéndose de nuevo con su uniforme, Sasuke lo siguió con una sonrisa, creyendo que eso era lo mejor, probablemente para ese momento Jugo ya hubiera preparado algo, y así ambos podrían alimentarse.

— Jugo es muy buen cocinero, Karin no tanto y Suigetsu se moriría de hambre si tuviera que alimentarse por sí mismo.

Aquello provoco una risa de Kakashi, quien se detuvo enfrente de su puerta, apenas podían verse sus ojos, ya que su túnica siempre la llevaba cerrada, haciendo que se viera mucho más misterioso que en el pasado.

— Yo me manejo fuera de un departamento, aparentemente no sé cómo se usa una estufa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, ya tendría tiempo para practicar en esa cocina, por el momento no se sentía cómodo alejándose de aquel departamento, probablemente les causaría demasiados problemas sí algún shinobi lo descubría.

— Lo único que tienes que tener en mente es que no debes causar ningún incendio.

Era fácil relajarse en compañía de Kakashi, quien siempre actuaba con serenidad, aun en situaciones en las cuales era difícil hacerlo, haciendo que se preguntara cual era la razón de ello y como podría lograr que se abriera un poco más con él, mostrarle que no estaba jugando, que no quería lastimarlo como insinuó Naruto, que ese cabeza hueca no era el único que podía ganarse su confianza.

— Supongo que eso no debe ser una sorpresa, ahora ya sé que no debo destruir tu departamento cuando te prepare algo de comer.

Sasuke trataba de sonar enfadado, pero Kakashi sabía que no lo estaba, caminando a su lado con las manos en sus bolsillos, con esa gracia que le recordaba más que un perro, un gato.

— Karin tal vez no esté muy contenta con esto, lo mejor será que la ignores…

De nuevo esa sonrisa pensó Sasuke, no obstante, debía tener en cuenta que Karin podría ser descortés con su amante, por lo cual debía advertírselo, prepararlo para tratar con ella o tal vez, ignorando su advertencia, mencionar lo del afrodisiaco.

— Lo tendré en cuenta, Sasuke…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Naruto suponía que debía disculparse con Sasuke por lo que le había dicho, pero al ver que ambos salían de su departamento, prefirió seguirlos, asegurarse que su amigo no lastimara a su sensei.

Guardaban silencio, pero podía ver que Kakashi estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos que Sasuke realizaba a sus espaldas, siguiéndolo en silencio aunque caminaban hombro con hombro.

Sasuke mantenía la distancia, probablemente para que nadie sospechara de su relación con el Hokage, su ropa era la misma que usaba para viajar, una capa cerrada y algo cubriendo su cabeza, ropa casi desgarrada por el uso.

Kakashi vestía de blanco, todo su cuerpo menos una parte de su rostro estaba cubierto, pero su caminar era sinuoso y bajo la luz de los candiles se veía que tan delgado en realidad era.

Naruto se preguntaba en qué momento A, el poderoso Raikage, se había prendado de su sensei, durante la guerra o después de eso, tal vez posteriormente cuando fue nombrado Hokage o un poco antes, ya que según recordaba, Shikamaru le dijo que se veía muy sorprendido cuando supo que Kakashi era el representante de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Solo que suponía que los embajadores de la aldea oculta entre las nubes debían mantener una vigilancia constante en el, eso era seguro, así como que su sensei ya lo sabía o al menos debía sospecharlo después del extraño reto del Raikage.

A era un shinobi tachado a la antigua, educado para creer que una misión era mucho más importante que tus compañeros de equipo, que los Bijuus no eran nada más que armas de sus propias aldeas, estaba seguro que en una relación de cualquier clase debía ser lo mismo.

Un hombre que se suponía era protector y considerado, pero Naruto lo llamaría controlador y agobiante, una persona que seguramente no tendría nada que ver con su sensei, al que Kakashi no aceptaba como compañía.

Shikamaru le dijo que primero quiso regalarle una espada, pero que después lo reto por su mano, que estuvieron toda la noche fuera y que no parecía haber aceptado su derrota, declarando que su sensei hizo trampa.

Eso lo molestaba, si su sensei no estaba interesado simplemente no lo estaba y eso era todo lo que importaba, ni A ni nadie más tenía derecho a interponerse en su vida de aquella forma, tratando de obligarlo a aceptarlo.

Pero no solamente estaba ese problema, Sasuke había regresado, suponía que debía estar contento por eso pero el asunto era que su amigo no regreso para estar con Sakura ni con ninguna de las chicas de la aldea, sino para seducir a un shinobi, y no cualquier otro más que su sensei.

Suponía que se había olvidado de su deseo de reconstruir su clan, puesto que al dormir con un hombre, se perdía la posibilidad de tener descendencia o si no lo hacía, eso quería decir que buscaría a alguien más para cumplir con aquella tarea y no sería sólo Kakashi quien compartiría su cama.

Shikamaru decía que estaba celoso, que esa era la razón por la cual se molestaba al imaginarlos juntos, Naruto estaba seguro de que ese no era el caso, no podía serlo, no estaba celoso ni de Sasuke ni mucho menos de Kakashi.

Lo único que pasaba en su mente era que se preocupaba de que Sasuke lastimara a su sensei o que Kakashi se olvidara de ellos, eso era todo, por lo cual estaba justificado que los siguiera sin que ellos lo sospecharan.

Sus blancos se detuvieron en una de las casas abandonadas, sin notar que los había estado siguiendo todo ese tiempo, Naruto quiso saber que estaban haciendo en aquel sitio e ingreso por una de las ventanas con sigilo.

Tratando de descubrir que estaban haciendo a esa hora de la noche y porque parecía que estaban haciendo algo que no era correcto, descubriendo que en ese sitio estaba el resto del equipo de Sasuke, quienes rodearon a Kakashi casi inmediatamente.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kakashi arqueo una ceja al ver como los tres jóvenes lo rodeaban con interés, uno de ellos le miraba con una expresión sería, ese debía ser Jugo a juzgar por lo que decían sus fuentes del equipo Taka, la chica pelirroja, a la que ya había conocido en el pasado, el mismo día que trato de asesinar a su alumno descarriado lo miraba de pies a cabeza con molestia, debía estar demasiado celosa, el tercero, un muchacho con dientes de tiburón le miraba con una amplia sonrisa de pies a cabeza, rodeándolo con interés, como si se tratase de una reunión que estaba esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— Así que… tú eres Kakashi Hatake… Sasuke nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

Suigetsu estaba excitado de conocer a la pequeña obsesión de Sasuke, recordando varias ocasiones en las cuales su líder le confió algunos de sus secretos, muchos de ellos harían que Kakashi se sonrojara, pero no diría una sola palabra al respecto, no quería que el Uchiha se enojara con él por arruinar su paraíso privado.

— Puedo asegurarte que todo ha sido muy bueno.

Kakashi supuso que debían estar un poquito celosos y que ya debían saber que dormían juntos, al menos Karin, su mirada era una de condescendencia mesclada con un poco de odio.

— Esta no es una visita de cortesía, Kakashi quiere mostrarles en donde viviremos o en todo caso, donde vivirán en esta aldea.

Así que era cierto, este shinobi estaba lleno de sorpresas y parecía que dispuesto a realizar algunos sacrificios por el bien de Sasuke, eso era muy interesante.

— Sasuke te ama.

Susurro Karin, acomodándose sus lentes sobre su nariz, mirándolo fijamente.

— No sé porque, pero te advirtió que si le haces daño te lo haremos pagar muy caro, Kakashi.

Sasuke frunció el seño, pero Kakashi sólo asintió, se había prometido que su alumno ya jamás volvería a sufrir daño alguno, que no volvería a abandonarle, por lo tanto estaba de acuerdo con ellos, si llegaba a lastimarlo, en ese caso, debía pagar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

— Pero Sasuke por fin ha llamado tu atención, así que de ahora en adelante estarán juntos y no creo que nadie en sus cinco sentidos quiera separarlos.

Suigetsu parecía molesto, como si esa información fuera una dolorosa realidad más que una noticia que lo llenara de júbilo, llamando su atención inmediatamente, creyendo que había muchos que deseaban a Sasuke, no solamente mujeres, y que no debía molestarse por la seguridad del joven de cabello blanco.

— Aunque supongo que eso es bueno, nunca lo había visto tan feliz en toda su vida.

Kakashi se limito a ignorar la molestia de Suigetsu, él único que parecía ajeno a esos celos era Jugo, pero no podía estar del todo seguro, ya que sí lo conociera bien podría ver que estaba demasiado deprimido.

— Síganme, les mostrare donde vivirán por estos dos meses, después podrán salir como les plazca, pero antes de eso tendrán que esconderse.

Sasuke ya se los había advertido, no quería esa clase de problemas, Kakashi estaba arriesgando demasiado escondiéndolos en su aldea, como para que Taka actuara como si aquello no fuera nada.

— Sabemos lo mucho que estas esforzándote por protegernos Kakashi, no tienes porque recordárnoslo.

Aquello sonaba mucho mas como una amenaza que una simple promesa, probablemente no les gustaba la idea de esconderse, pero al mismo tiempo, por lo que había logrado indagar sobre ellos, Taka estaba acostumbrado a actuar con un perfil muy bajo, así que seguramente no les costaría demasiado trabajo esconderse.

— Haremos lo que Sasuke nos pida, Kakashi, aunque no estemos seguros de nuestro lugar en esta aldea.

Tampoco lo estaba Kakashi, pero debía protegerlos para que Sasuke permaneciera en la aldea que lo vio nacer, con su equipo y con las personas que lo querían.

— No debes preocuparte Kakashi.

Sasuke trato de asegurarle que todo estaría bien, pero Kakashi no estaba del todo seguro, estaba actuando como un adolecente enamorado, arriesgando demasiado por una sola persona, despreciando alianzas e insultando aliados poderosos.

Todo por su alumno descarriado, quien como era su costumbre actuaba con demasiada frialdad, pero en el fondo también estaba preocupado de que su equipo no siguiera sus consejos y actuara de una manera que le costara el amor de Kakashi.

O al mismo shinobi su puesto como Hokage, uno que se estaba ganando el aprecio de su aldea, de cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha, era justo, era fuerte y estaba preparado para proteger tanto a los civiles como a sus shinobis, tratándolos como personas y no como herramientas.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Los embajadores del Raikage habían seguido al Hokage todo ese día, ocultos en las sombras, con la misión de informarle sobre quienes eran las personas que más lo frecuentaban.

Ninguna parecía especial para el Hokage, aunque si se notaba su cercanía, después de todo uno era su antiguo alumno y el otro uno de sus aliados, el que se llamaba a sí mismo como su eterno rival.

Creían que el colmillo blanco de la aldea oculta de la hoja mintió al decir que tenía un amante en esa misma aldea, sin embargo, el shinobi que portaba ropa desgarrada llamó su atención.

Parecía que el Hokage estaba protegiendo al ninja renegado Sasuke Uchiha y a su equipo de fenómenos, ya que de pronto los vieron salir en dirección de otra de las casas, una que estaba abandonada, protegida por demasiados sellos.

A estaría furioso al saber que Kakashi los estaba engañando y podría utilizar esa información de la forma en que su Kage lo deseara, durante una de las reuniones del concilio, o en privado.

Ninguno comprendía cual era la obsesión de A con este shinobi, pero ellos como sus fieles seguidores le darían las herramientas para que pudiera enseñarle un poco de respeto al Hokage de cabellera plateada.

— Llévaselo a nuestro Kage.

Fue la orden del embajador, amarrando el papel en la pata de un ave de plumaje claro, la que se despidió dando un graznido que llamo la atención de algunos civiles, puesto que aquellas criaturas no volaban en la noche.

Pero paso desapercibido por Kakashi, quien ya había ingresado en la pequeña mansión con espacio más que suficiente para cuatro personas, sí es que Sasuke en alguna ocasión se decidía a dormir en otro sitio que no fuera su cama.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

La casa era bastante grande, con todas las comodidades que una familia adinerada podría necesitar, era una de las mejores construcciones, una que fue reconstruida para dotarla de su antiguo esplendor, donada poco después al propio Hokage, quien se negaba a abandonar su departamento.

Kakashi no quería regresar al sitio donde nació, donde vio a su padre muerto después de limpiar su honor, abandonándolo a su suerte, un sitio que era excesivamente lujoso, que lo alejaría de sus subordinados.

— ¿Para quién construyeron esta casa?

Sasuke estaba maravillado con las instalaciones, había una biblioteca, un jardín con algunos puestos de entrenamiento, un pequeño estanque, aun un baño de vapor, creía que ni siquiera ellos cuando estuvieron en su apogeo poseyeron un sitio como ese.

— Se supone que es para mí.

Pronuncio Kakashi recargándose contra la pared con una sonrisa, notando la sorpresa de Sasuke, quien se preguntaba en ese momento porque no la utilizaba él, porque seguía viviendo en ese pequeño departamento en el cual apenas cabían.

— Reconstruyeron la casa de mi padre, de mi clan, pero por razones que no quiero mencionar, no me siento cómodo viviendo en ella, así que lo mejor es que alguien más la use, ya que yo no lo hare.

Sasuke recordaba que Pakkun menciono un suicidio, el del padre de Kakashi, probablemente aquel sitio fue donde ocurrió, se preguntaba qué edad tenía cuando paso eso, porque ninguno de ellos lo supo, aunque no se sorprendía de nada, su sensei era casi hermético cuando se trataba de su pasado, sus planes para el futuro, sus hobbies o cualquier otro asunto personal.

— No sabía que tenías un clan.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, su padre ya era un hombre maduro cuando conoció a su madre, al morir era varios años mayor que él en ese preciso momento, creía que tenía la edad de la misma Tsunade cuando él nació, no recordaba quien era ella o cual fue su historia, solo que en algún momento de aquella aldea sus antepasados formaban un clan, uno que ya estaba más que extinto.

— Ya no importa, cuando mi padre estaba vivo éramos dos, ahora solo quedo yo y no me interesa revivirlo.

Parecía que Sasuke no sabía nada de su amante, nada personal o privado, desconocía que comida era su favorita, cuáles eran sus sueños, sus manías, no lo conocía y eso debía cambiar.

— Espero que les guste, yo ya debo retirarme.

Aunque estaba seguro que conocer más de su pasado le costaría infinitamente mucho más trabajo que hacerse un espacio en su cama y se daba cuenta que Kakashi aun desconocía que estaba interesado en su mente tanto como en su cuerpo.

Probablemente por eso no le dijo nada del reto, porque creía que solo buscaba sexo, que no era del todo serio en sus intensiones, un error que estaba dispuesto a remediar inmediatamente.

— Hay comida en el refrigerador y en otros muebles de la casa, mañana Shikamaru vendrá a verlos para ver si necesitan algo en particular, solo hagan una lista y veré que puedo conseguirles.

Finalizo Kakashi, para después marcharse sin decir otro palabra, seguido de Sasuke, quien sujetándolo del brazo lo llevo directamente a su departamento, en donde le quito la máscara con rapidez, besando sus labios en forma de agradecimiento.

— No pensé que fueras a hacer algo como eso.

Kakashi se alejo de Sasuke, quitándose su uniforme, las sandalias y su chaleco, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, frotando su rostro con ambas manos, estaba demasiado cansado, habían sido después de todo unos días muy largos.

— Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, no quiero que piensen que son mis prisioneros.

El humo se había despejado, pero a esa hora ya no tenía tiempo de cocinarle nada a su amante, quien estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en la mesa, sintiendo que Sasuke masajeaba sus hombros, besando su cuello.

— Estoy demasiado cansado Sasuke, mañana podremos pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad juntos, hoy solo quiero dormir un poco.

Pronuncio Kakashi, separándose de Sasuke, para recostarse en su cama aun vestido con sus pantalones y playera, los cuales comenzó a quitarle el menor, notando que tenía demasiadas marcas en su pálida piel, que debía buscar algún remedio para sus actividades nocturnas.

Antes de que pudiera quitarle su playera Kakashi estaba profundamente dormido, con una de sus almohadas debajo de su brazo derecho, dándole la espalda, Sasuke se recostó a su lado, cubriéndolos a ambos con una gruesa cobija, acariciando los mechones plateados, preguntándose la clase de pasado que tuvo su sensei para haberlo hecho ser de aquella forma.

No parecía que fuera una vida feliz, no con lo poco que sabía de su pasado, pero como saber que preguntas realizar se pregunto Sasuke, recordando que Gai era su eterno rival, suponiendo que ese escandaloso shinobi podría darle algún consejo.

Preguntándose de que manera demostrarle a un hombre como Kakashi lo mucho que significaba para él, que no solamente su cuerpo era lo que deseaba, que Naruto estaba equivocado si creía que lo lastimaría, después de todo, secretamente él había sido su pilar durante todo ese tiempo.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Naruto no pudo dejar de seguirlos, aunque comprendía que eso estaba mal, que debía darles su privacidad, una extraña molestia en su pecho le decía que no quería dejarlos a solas, no obstante eso fuera lo que ambos deseaban.

Aun así no pudo hacerlo, deteniéndose justo a unos metros fuera de la ventana, observando como Sasuke desvestía a un Kakashi inconsciente en su cama, quitándole partes de su ropa para después acostarse a su lado, rodeando su cintura.

Desde aquella distancia podía ver el rostro de su sensei recargado en el pecho de Sasuke, no era dientudo, ni tenía labios gruesos, ni una boca pequeña, sino por el contrario, era perfecto, demasiado atractivo.

No era justo, de nueva cuenta pensaba que Sasuke siempre tenía la atención de Kakashi, sin importar que ocurriera, en el pasado fue a él a quien eligió para enseñarle sus técnicas ninja, ahora se había vuelto su amante apenas llego a su aldea y fue él, a quien le mostro su rostro.

— No es justo…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kakashi despertó sintiendo las manos de Sasuke en su espalda, le estaba dando un masaje delicado, recorriendo cada una de las dolorosas cicatrices que le habían quedado de su castigo con un líquido aceitoso.

— No te muevas…

El Hokage no lo hizo al principio, sintiendo como se adormecía su espalda y el ligero dolor retrocedía, Sasuke podía ver que las cicatrices iban desapareciendo una por una, borrándose.

— Le pedí a Sakura un remedio para tu espalda.

Kakashi casi se levanta al escuchar esa respuesta, siendo detenido por su amante, quien casi terminaba de curar el daño que le hizo al mayor, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por eso.

— Cree que era para mí, no te preocupes.

Sasuke finalizo de colocar la pomada, la cual cerraba las heridas y borraba las cicatrices recientes, como las que tenía su amante en su espalda, quien se levanto con lentitud, seguro que era tarde, sin importar la hora de la que se tratase.

— Hoy cuando vegas tendrás una agradable sorpresa Kakashi.

De un momento a otro Kakashi ya estaba listo para salir de su habitación, ataviado con su uniforme, escuchando como Sasuke deseaba sorprenderlo, una idea agradable pero que al mismo tiempo esperaba no fuera como la que sorpresa que tuvo al regresar de su reunión con A.

— Sólo espero que no me deje demasiado agotado, no creo que pueda seguir tu ritmo por mucho tiempo.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es de género Slash o Yaoi, Kakashi es uke como en mis otras historias, y contiene un Sasuke/Kakashi.

Locura y deseo.

Capitulo 12: Planes.

— Llévaselo a nuestro Kage.

Fue la orden del embajador, amarrando el papel en la pata de un ave de plumaje claro, la que se despidió dando un graznido que llamo la atención de algunos civiles, puesto que aquellas criaturas no volaban en la noche.

Pero paso desapercibido por Kakashi, quien ya había ingresado en la pequeña mansión con espacio más que suficiente para cuatro personas, sí es que Sasuke en alguna ocasión se decidía a dormir en otro sitio que no fuera su cama.

El ave se movió de prisa, era uno de los summons del país de las nubes, entrenado para resistir cualquier clase de clima y volar a una velocidad que ni siquiera un halcón podría alcanzar, al mismo tiempo que mantenía una apariencia pacifica, parecida a una paloma con unas plumas un poco más largas.

La que se tardo apenas tres días en llegar a la oficina del Raikage, quien como era su costumbre siempre permanecía en ella hasta pasadas horas de la noche, era un líder muy capaz, demasiado brillante, aunque muy necio.

Al ver que un mensaje de sus embajadores llegaba sonrió, les había encomendado averiguar todo lo que pudieran de Kakashi Hatake, mucho antes de que hiciera trampa en ese duelo, aunque últimamente cuando menos se daba cuenta se preguntaba cual era la clase de hombre que había logrado seducir al dulce Hokage.

En el mensaje le decían que Kakashi estaba protegiendo a Sasuke y a sus fenómenos, un acto que traicionaba la confianza de todas las cinco grandes naciones, así como de la alianza shinobi en general.

Podría llamar a una junta inmediata, señalarlo como el tramposo que era, así como castigar su traición a las aldeas con un acto que le traería la deshonra a toda su nación, no obstante, de realizar aquella acusación era seguro que perdería cualquier posibilidad de acercarse al Hokage.

El tendría que votar en defensa del ninja renegado como dio su palabra, Kakashi lo haría seguramente después de ponerlo a votación, pero sus aliados después de saber que el Hokage los estaba traicionando, votarían en contra de perdonarle la vida a ese serpiente de ojos rojos.

O dicho shinobi encontraría la forma de salirse con la suya, utilizando el apoyo de Naruto, el Kazekage y probablemente a Mei, esa mujer estaba enamorada de los hombres atractivos, Kakashi entraba en la descripción, así como el Uchiha.

El que también entraba en la descripción de lo que deseaba de una pareja, tal vez ese ninja renegado se le adelanto, estaba en la aldea, Kakashi lo protegía, podía usarle como escudo, porque no aceptarlo en su cama.

Sin contar que Kakashi era endiabladamente hermoso, con ese cuerpo delgado y ese rostro casi femenino, con su actitud generalmente aburrida, siendo un maldito en el campo de batalla, lo suficiente astuto para engañarlo como un niño pequeño.

A sentía deseo y lujuria como cualquier otro, él gustaba de hombres y de mujeres por igual, de piernas largas, rostros hermosos, mentes brillantes, características que encontraba en Kakashi, más otras tantas, como sus caderas casi inexistentes, el color de su piel y lo sedoso de su cabello, atributos que pudo constatar en su combate.

El Raikage había conseguido una fotografía de Kakashi, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado a sus manos, tal vez se trataba de uno de los primeros libros de expedientes que logro tocar, del que se había desprendido una fotografía de apenas unos cinco centímetros.

Kakashi estaba muy serio, aun no era mayor de edad, por lo que decía en su expediente era un contrincante poderoso, un shinobi que le encantaría probar en el campo de batalla, pero al mismo tiempo, nunca había visto nada más hermoso en su vida, ni más triste.

Podía ver algo en aquellos ojos de dos colores que le hacía sentir deprimido, tal vez era su expresión, carente de emociones a una tierna edad, no lo sabía, pero conservo la fotografía consigo, abandonada en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, la que de vez en cuando recordaba cuando buscaba pergaminos.

Esperaba enfrentarse a él en el campo de batalla en algún momento, no obstante, cuando la guerra estallo creyó que tendría un poco de suerte cuando esta terminara, porque a pesar de que Kakashi era uno de los generales, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para tratar de cortejarlo.

Ahora ya tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, pero era viejo, a punto de retirarse y el joven Kakashi, aunque ya no era tan joven como en aquella ocasión, no estaba interesado en él.

A se daba cuenta que era por mucho mayor que Kakashi, tal vez podría tener el doble de su edad, pero no le importaba, sabía que con un poco de suerte llegaría a seducirlo, lo único que debía lograr era ganarse un sitio en su vida.

El Raikage no era afecto a realizar esa clase de actos en su oficina, alguien podría verlo, no obstante, su humor había sido tan pesado esos últimos días que nadie querría importunarlo so pena de hacerlo enojar.

Ni siquiera su hermano, él que termino diciéndole que solo se metería en problemas si continuaba comportándose como un viejo rabo verde o asalta cunas, no lo recordaba bien del todo.

A estaba demasiado tenso para poder concentrarse en sus deberes, todo por culpa de Kakashi Hatake, en otras ocasiones hubiera entrenado con Bee para calmarse, pero suponía que su hermano menor comprendería exactamente qué era lo que lo tenía tan molesto y le trataría de convencer de abandonar su intento por ganarse la mano del Hokage.

Por lo que solo le quedaba una forma de aliviar su frustración y colocando la fotografía de Kakashi en su escritorio, recordando cómo se sentía su cuerpo contra el suyo, el aroma de su piel, comenzó a desabrochar su ropa con cuidado, pendiente de que nadie le observara, liberando un pesado miembro un poco más oscuro que su piel, el que ya estaba medio despierto.

No había dejado de pensar en él desde su combate, cuando pudo tocar su cuerpo, maldiciendo en ese momento el haber rechazado una de las prótesis de Tsunade, al poder buscar los cascabeles con mayor agilidad se habría dado cuenta que era una trampa, logrando encontrar los cascabeles donde fuera que los tenía escondidos.

Pero no solo eso, habría logrado tocar más de ser hermoso cuerpo, sostenerlo contra alguna superficie dura, pegarse contra él, escuchar esos labios jadeando por la sorpresa, tal vez habría notado lo excitado que se encontraba al final, como un muchacho.

En ese momento no se enorgullecía por eso, por excitarse en un combate, al saborear su victoria de antemano fue que perdió, pero aun así esa voz y ese cuerpo lo habían torturado sin descanso, sólo era justo que se desestresara pensando en él.

Imaginando lo primero que ocurriría sí Kakashi no fuera tan renuente para compartir su lecho, probablemente llegaría tarde a firmar unos tratados con esa desvergonzada actitud suya, finalizarían su trabajo ya muy tarde y en vez de marcharse con los demás, él se quedaría, sentándose en su escritorio.

Quitándose esa odiosa mascara con las puntas de sus dedos, descubriendo su rostro hasta la barbilla, relamiéndose los labios al notar que abría las piernas, en sus fantasías el siempre portaba su uniforme pero Kakashi no lo hacía, sino una armadura de su aldea, dejando partes de su piel prístina al descubierto, la que seguía siendo tan pálida como siempre.

Sin siquiera decírselo se agacharía entre sus piernas, hincándose con pasmosa lentitud, quitándose los guantes en el proceso con ayuda de sus dientes, dibujando círculos al principio en sus muslos por encima de su ropa, para después recorrerle con sus dedos como si fueran patas de araña.

El Raikage acariciaba su sexo, imaginándose que eran las manos de Kakashi las que lo tocaban, como sus mejillas se pintaban de rosa, contrastando hermosamente con el color de su piel.

Lo imaginaba como un amante ligeramente tímido y estaba ansioso de mostrarle varias técnicas amatorias, para brindarle placer una vez que fueran amantes, tendría a ese joven Hokage tocando para él como si se tratase de un instrumento musical y él un virtuoso músico, cuando por fin compartieran su lecho.

Era un hombre hecho a la antigua, esperaba que sus amantes lo acompañaran a él y no al revés, Kakashi era el menor, era más bajo, solamente era obvio que él tendría que enseñarle el camino de las artes amatorias.

A utilizo mayor fuerza, acelerando sus movimientos, ahora imaginándose que era la boca de Kakashi la que lo tocaba y cerrando los ojos se concentro en el aroma del joven Hokage, en la dureza de sus músculos, en la suavidad de su piel, fantaseando con lo que pronto sería suyo.

Finalizo en su mano, la que limpio con rapidez con sus pantalones, cubriéndose con torpeza y levantándose de su sillón, guardando la fotografía en donde siempre, acerándose a su ventana, admirando el paisaje de su ciudad reconstruida.

Suponía que ya iba siendo el tiempo de aceptar ayuda de Tsunade, necesitaba todas las herramientas de las que podía contar, como un brazo nuevo, el que le daría ventaja en el combate que ya se veía demasiado desigual.

Había perdido en el elemento de Kakashi, pero estaba seguro que en el suyo, el se llevaría la victoria y con la información que tenía a la mano, no había forma alguna en la cual pudiera negarse a la revancha, era eso o que difundiera su traición en las cinco naciones.

Estaba seguro que no se arriesgaría a caer en desgracia de nuevo, sin importar lo mucho que amara a su supuesto amante imaginario, el que debía ser solo una treta para mantenerlo alejado de su persona, una muy astuta, pero que no estaba dispuesto a creer.

La trampa estaba puesta y su presa había caído en ella, sólo era cuestión de recogerla, eso era todo y el dulce Hokage no tendría más opción que aceptar su cortejo, una vez que lo hiciera, bueno, eso ya estaría por verse.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kakashi estaba cansándose de la actitud de Naruto, al principio se comportaba de cierta forma reservada con Sasuke, pero ahora era abiertamente grosero, una actitud que no le quedaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos tomando en cuenta lo mucho que se esforzaron por regresarlo a casa.

Por lo cual pensaba que ya era momento de tener algunas palabras con Naruto, quien estaba en Ichikaru, jugando con la ramen con una actitud francamente aburrida en vez de comerla con su desenfreno habitual.

Kakashi se sentó a un lado suyo pero no pidió nada, notando que Naruto le daba la espalda y que se levantaba de la barra como si no lo hubiera visto, metiendo sus manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón.

Eso era raro, y de no saber cuál era la razón de la molestia de Naruto comenzaría a pensar que lo habían intercambiado por alguien más, un doble o un espía, uno muy malo a decir verdad.

Kakashi logro detenerlo en uno de los callejones, sujetándolo del brazo izquierdo con fuerza, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para que le prestara atención, el joven rubio suspiro y se quedo quieto, mirándolo de reojo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi se sorprendió por esa pregunta, esa debería estarla haciendo él, por lo cual soltando al joven rubio, quien se recargo contra la pared, trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas para preguntarle qué era lo que le perturbaba respecto a su relación con Sasuke, esperaba que no estuviera interesado en su amante como Sakura, porque en ese caso, tendría que hacerse a un lado, no quería verles tan molestos ni tan deprimidos, mucho menos al hijo de Minato.

— Eso mismo me pregunto yo, últimamente has sido muy descortés con Sasuke…

Así que era eso pensó Naruto, asintiendo como si aquello fuera una traición más del hombre mayor, que le miraba en silencio, esperando que le dijera que estaba molestándole, como si no lo supiera de antemano.

— ¿Por qué?

Kakashi pregunto caminando un poco más en dirección de Naruto, quien se alejo apretando los puños, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, era cierto que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él, que ya no salían como en el pasado, pero creía que estaría contento con esta nueva actitud de Sasuke, quien parecía querer abrirse más de lo que nunca lo hizo, aun era ciertamente abstraído, pero estaba mejorando.

— El único que te preocupa es Sasuke verdad, ni yo ni Sakura… sólo Sasuke.

Eso no era cierto, no había sido el mejor de los sensei, ni el mejor líder, muchas veces se preguntaba si no hubieran estado mucho mejor con cualquier otro, pero no tenía caso preguntarse por el pasado, él mismo durante su niñez y juventud vivió bajo su sombra, su experiencia le decía que solo le traía dolor.

Pero al mismo tiempo creía que tanto Sakura como Naruto habían encontrado un equilibrio, el único que a veces parecía perdido en sus recuerdos, aquellos que no quería contarle, era Sasuke, él necesitaba de su apoyo en ese momento.

Sin contar que aunque estaba mal tener una relación con él, la forma en que Sasuke lo miraba, como lo trataba, lo hacía sentir como nunca antes, como alguien valioso, olvidarse del tiempo y de sus deberes, era un sentimiento tan extraño que no podía llegar a describirlo aunque lo intentara.

— Eso no es cierto, pero Sasuke necesita de nuestro apoyo Naruto…

Naruto no negó aquello, Sasuke necesitaba de su apoyo, pero también necesitaba que su sensei se consagrara por él, que se le entregara como lo estaba haciendo, que durmieran juntos, eso no lo creía de esa forma, y era eso mismo lo que más le molestaba.

Aunque no lo entendía del todo le molestaba verlos juntos, tal vez demasiado, pero no diría nada de ello, no quería que Kakashi se molestara con él, ya era suficiente con que todo su tiempo libre siempre lo pasara en compañía de Sasuke, aun cuando eran momentos que en el pasado tenía reservados para él.

— ¿Pero tienes que dormir con él para dárselo?

Kakashi no supo que decir en ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y por un instante quiso saber a qué se refería con esa pregunta, pero era obvio, los vio besándose, seguramente sabía que compartían el lecho, lo que no sabía era porque parecía que eso le molestaba.

— No, eso no tiene que ver con esto.

Pero Naruto no estaba del todo convencido, Kakashi se rasco el cabello, no era como esperaba que aquella discusión se realizaría, en un callejón, ni con su alumno tan molesto, casi podría jurar que estaba celoso.

— Se que está mal, que es menor y que fue mi alumno, pero él me hace sentir diferente… valioso.

En esa clase de discusiones lo mejor siempre era ser sincero, esperaba que Naruto comprendiera que era sincero con sus sentimientos, que Sasuke no sería lastimado y que su amigo estaba en buenas manos.

— Como nunca antes nadie me había hecho sentir… es complicado, pero espero que lo entiendas y que lo respetes Naruto.

Naruto negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, sosteniéndolo del uniforme, acorralándolo contra la pared del callejón, podía ver que sus ojos estaban rojos, estaba a punto de llorar a causa de la furia que sentía.

— ¡No lo entiendo!

Kakashi llevo sus manos a las muñecas de Naruto con una expresión difícil de describir, estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que vio en sus ojos para moverse, sin embargo, antes de que su joven alumno pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, pudieron escuchar un carraspeo al otro lado del callejón.

Una voz que siempre significaban problemas, una molestia constante, pero que ahora agradecía, él era el único que lograba meterle cierto sentido a la cabeza rubia cuando él no lograba hacerlo.

Aunque le preocupaba que Iruka supiera la verdad, no quería escuchar más regaños ni que su intromisión le costara lo que comenzaba a tener con Sasuke, él era una buena persona, algo frío y perturbado, pero podía ver el fuego de la aldea en su corazón.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto?

Iruka Umino tenía esa sonrisa de siempre, la que para Kakashi ocultaba algo extraño, demasiado peculiar si se lo preguntaban, pero lo mejor era que el instructor de la academia le ayudara con esa discusión.

— Nada… sólo que…

Naruto se jalo el cabello antes de marcharse con rapidez, dejando a Iruka con lo que tuviera que decirle y a Kakashi sumamente preocupado, demasiado confundido por su repentino enojo.

— ¿Qué quieres Umino?

Pregunto entonces, como si estuviera preparado para tener que repelerlo con su actitud imposible, no obstante, en esta ocasión Iruka estaba preparado para aguantarlo y tomando en cuenta que no tenía porque actuar de forma sumisa, tal vez podría enseñarle una cosa o dos.

— ¿Por qué tan arisco Hokage sama?

Kakashi no estaba del todo seguro de lo que pensaba Iruka, ni del repentino cambio de actitud, sólo que ya había sido claro, no estaba interesado en él, no cuando Sasuke lo esperaba para cenar en algunas horas, hasta había llegado temprano a su torre y trabajado muy duro para terminar pronto.

— Gracias por eso Umino, pero no estoy de humor para aguantarte.

Respondió, esperando a escuchar lo que Iruka tenía por decirle, quien permaneció en la entrada del callejón, entorpeciendo la salida, con esa enervante sonrisa de que todo saldrá bien, que no era más que una ovejita dispuesta a ayudarle a sus compañeros, el perfecto maestro de escuela, el encantador mentor de las nuevas generaciones y otro admirador que no entendía el significado de la palabra "no" a pesar de ser claro con él y por eso haberse ganado la atención del Raikage.

— ¿Qué querías? ¿Por qué nos seguiste?

Iruka se rasco la nariz con pereza, recargándose en la pared, cruzando los brazos poco después, suponía que debía ser claro en sus intenciones, ya que no le veía demasiado futuro a su amorío con Sasuke, el era demasiado solitario y terminaría marchándose de la aldea, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

— Naruto se está muriendo de celos.

Kakashi cubrió su rostro con su mano derecha, eso era el colmo de su mala suerte supuso, sintiendo que Umino se acercaba a él, casi saltándose todos los pasos de estar recargado contra la pared, hasta encontrarse a su lado derecho, con la misma sonrisa amable.

— Pero no son celos como los míos, él está seguro que te olvidaras de él, porque siempre has estado más interesado en Sasuke que en Naruto o Sakura, por eso no quería que fueras su sensei, porque estaba seguro que tarde o temprano pasaría esto, que tomarías partido por uno de los tres.

Kakashi lo empujo con demasiada fuerza, suficiente para lanzar a un Chuunin algunos metros, pero Iruka se mantuvo en aquel sitio, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, suspirando, como si comprendiera que era lo que pasaba y él no.

— Para ti Sasuke es una versión más joven de ti o de tu compañero de equipo, crees que puedes ayudarle a elegir el camino correcto, pero lo que no entiendes es que ni Sasuke, ni tu son los mismos, por lo que no puedes adivinar lo que hará.

No lo estaba adivinando, pero con un poco de afecto y comprensión estaba seguro que Sasuke seguiría en la aldea, que no se marcharía, sin embargo, en algo estaba equivocado Umino, él no prefería a Sasuke como su alumno, sólo creyó que él era quien necesitaba más ayuda en ese momento, estaba solo, ansioso por venganza, era el objetivo de Orochimaru, ese pequeño estaba en peligro.

— Sasuke estaba en peligro, pero ya no, él puede realizar sus propias decisiones…

Umino asintió, eso era cierto, por lo que no podían perdonar cada una de sus acciones, creía que Sasuke había hecho algo para ganarse a Kakashi tan rápido, no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que llego y ya compartían su cama, eso era extraño.

— Ese es mi punto, por lo que me pregunto, que paso para que tú saltaras a su cama como lo hiciste, nadie puede llegar a ti y de pronto, Sasuke lo logra…

Kakashi estaba furioso, libido a causa del atrevimiento de Umino, no sabía que se creía ese Chuunin, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitirle meterse en su vida privada, no estaba en su derecho, ni tampoco conocía a Sasuke como ellos, él había cambiado, lo sabía, sus instintos se lo gritaban.

— Sasuke me dio algo que yo necesitaba.

Fue su respuesta lacónica, Iruka asintió, aquello no le decía nada y después de leer aquella basura literaria, tampoco lo comprendía, haciendo que se preguntara que era lo que pasaba en la mente del Hokage.

— ¿Qué?

Kakashi no estaba dispuesto a responderle, pero lo mejor era hacerlo, así se quitaría a Umino de encima, furioso como estaba, seguro de que no era más que un Chuunin y aunque fuera un ANBU o cualquier otra cosa, esperaba que con esa respuesta fuera suficiente para que comprendiera que no estaba interesado en él ni en lo que tenía que ofrecerle.

— Seguridad.

Esa palabra era demasiado sencilla, tal vez lo hacía ver débil, pero era agradable que alguien más lo cuidara, que se preocupara de sus necesidades, Sasuke no lo pensaba invencible, para él era tan humano como cualquier otro shinobi, aunque aún no estaba del todo seguro si su amante deseaba permanecer a su lado durante toda una vida o por algunos instantes, lo poco que tenían era suficiente para él.

— Yo podría darte lo mismo.

Pronuncio Umino dejándole pasar, sin atreverse a detenerlo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en él, casi como si dudara de aquella respuesta y pensara que él podría darle lo mismo que Sasuke.

— No lo creo… además, ni siquiera me soportabas hasta que llego Sasuke.

Eso era cierto hasta hacia unas pocas semanas, pero al ver a Kakashi desde otro punto de vista estaba seguro que podían divertirse mucho, sin embargo, él tenía razón, hasta que supo que no era dominante en una relación sentimental no le veía mucho atractivo, su comportamiento era exasperante, por lo que se preguntaba sí era correcto que tratara de seducirlo.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres?

Volvió a preguntar, sintiendo como Umino lo empujaba contra la pared, besando sus labios con delicadeza por arriba de su máscara, sonriéndole antes de alejarse, esa sorpresa era agradable y la forma en que no sabía cómo reaccionar era dulce.

— Ya te lo dije, quiero darte lo que necesitas.

Ese era el problema de entrenar shinobis tan jóvenes, un problema que empeoraba en los casos de los prodigios como Kakashi Hatake, cuya carrera ninja era tan rápida que no les daban tiempo para socializar con los demás, les robaban su humanidad hasta el punto de volverlos unos inadaptados sociales, como si fueran niños, no estaban preparados para una relación sentimental, solo para realizar su deber.

No tenían herramientas para convivir con sus congéneres, en muchas ocasiones les buscaban una pareja para que continuaran su linaje, en otras a pesar de tener una carrera ninja exitosa su vida privada era un desastre o no existía.

Creía que lo único que lo salvo de la soledad fue Maito Gai, su eterno amigo de la infancia, pero nada más, así que cuando alguien llegaba ofreciéndoles compañía, en todos los casos era esa primera persona quien lograba seducirlos.

— Sí me das una oportunidad.

Kakashi negó su propuesta y por un momento pensó en darle un fuerte golpe, pero era el Hokage, no podía lastimar a uno de sus shinobis, no obstante, acercándose a él con lentitud, sujetándolo del uniforme percibió un ligero cambio en su chakra, el que desapareció casi en un instante.

— No te daré nada, Sasuke es mi amante, y será mejor que me dejes tranquilo.

Umino se soltó, seguía tranquilo, demasiado para ser solo un maestro de academia, por lo que Kakashi dudo que el siempre controlado Iruka fuera todo lo que parecía.

— Sasuke nunca se queda mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano te abandonara, eso es todo.

Kakashi negó aquello, empujando a Iruka, no estaba seguro de que dijera la verdad, más bien por el contrario, sabía que mentía, pero que no debía entusiasmarse demasiado, no obstante, de llegar el momento en que Sasuke ya no quisiera saber nada de él, sí es que algún día pasaba tomando en cuenta la forma en que lo trataba, con esa dulzura que rallaba con la obsesión, creía que prefería recibir las atenciones del Raikage.

Al menos ese anciano Kage era mucho más sincero, estaba interesado en él no sabía desde cuándo pero lo suficiente para tratar con sus molestos hábitos, todas sus manías y conocía la forma en que peleaba, eso lo dejo ver al regalarle esa costosa espada durante su reunión.

— Sí eso pasa, que no lo creo, en ese momento preferiría aceptar el cortejo del Raikage al tuyo Iruka Umino, tu no me agradas en realidad, eres un buen maestro y todo, pero hay algo en ti que no me gusta, no sé que es, pero voy a descubrirlo.

La forma en que lo reto hablaba de un Miai a la usanza de su nación, la manera en que se hacían esas uniones entre shinobis de alto nivel, aunque no deseaba otro amante, prefería a uno sincero y no a quien repentinamente había cambiado de opinión.

— Umino Iruka.

Finalizo, marchándose de allí, dándole la espalda, notando que Umino desaparecía en una nube de humo, sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra, dejando una marca como de tinta en una de las paredes, un sello muy extraño que nunca había visto, que llamó su atención.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, Shikamaru tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, una persona que buscar, recordaba algo de un sello parecido en uno de los ANBUS que entraron después que él, aunque no recordaba él nombre, su reputación era de las peores.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Perdón por la tardanza, pero mi vida laboral se ha complicado un poco y tenia curiosidad de ver cuál era el final de Naruto, pero, aquí esta otro capítulo de esta historia.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Seiken.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es de género Slash o Yaoi, Kakashi es uke como en mis otras historias, y contiene un Sasuke/Kakashi.

Locura y deseo.

Capítulo 13: Sorpresa.

La forma en que lo reto hablaba de un Miai a la usanza de su nación, la manera en que se hacían esas uniones entre shinobis de alto nivel, aunque no deseaba otro amante, prefería a uno sincero y no a quien repentinamente había cambiado de opinión.

— Umino Iruka.

Finalizo, marchándose de allí, dándole la espalda, notando que Umino desaparecía en una nube de humo, sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra, dejando una marca como de tinta en una de las paredes, un sello muy extraño que nunca había visto, que llamó su atención.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, Shikamaru tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, una persona que buscar, recordaba algo de un sello parecido en uno de los ANBUS que entraron después que él, aunque no recordaba él nombre, su reputación era de las peores.

Después de la molesta visita de Iruka el Hokage trato de perder algo de tiempo en la aldea, visitando la piedra memorial, Ichiraku, todos los lugares que conocía tratando de aligerar su humor, el cual quedo estropeado después de aquella molesta reunión, primero con Naruto y después con Iruka.

Cuando ya se sintió mucho más tranquilo, ingreso en su departamento, ya era de noche, mucho más tarde de lo que lo esperaba, aparentemente se había perdido literalmente en sus pensamientos y Sasuke estaba plácidamente dormido en su cama.

Repentinamente al acercarse un poco más pudo ver que Sasuke se retorcía en su cama, pronunciando unas cuantas palabras que no alcanzaba a distinguir, obligándolo a dar varios pasos hacia él, tratando de acercarse con lentitud.

Sintiendo como el chakra de Sasuke cambiaba ligeramente al sentir otra energía aun en sueños, parecía que no lo había reconocido, porque de pronto, cuando toco su mejilla la energía oscura de su amante lo rechazo, provocando que un ligero toque eléctrico quemara las puntas de sus dedos.

Kakashi observo sus dedos con extrañeza, notando que Sasuke seguía inconsciente y que su energía seguía elevándose, como si se encontrara en un combate imaginario, moviéndose en su cama, tratando de liberarse de un enemigo invisible, pronunciando algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

En ciertas ocasiones Kakashi había visto esa clase de pesadilla en compañeros de misión, en el propio Sasuke, pero nunca hasta esa noche había sido tan malo, en otras ocasiones despertaba inmediatamente al escucharle o sentirlo, pero ahora era diferente.

Se daba cuenta que alguien más estaba a su lado pero no lograba distinguirlo, o eso supuso, ya que al caminar otro paso, sintió que de nueva cuenta era repelido, casi como si no estuviera dormido, sino despierto, en alguna clase de transe influido por sus pesadillas.

Muchos de sus compañeros de armas en una u otra ocasión habían sufrido ese mal, el mismo cuando la asesino durante esa misión, cuando su sensei perdió la vida, decían que las suyas eran especialmente malas y que algunas veces llegaron a pensar que atacaría a Sakura, aun a la misma Tsunade.

— Sasuke…

Trato de despertarlo nuevamente con delicadeza, sintiendo de pronto como Sasuke estaba sobre su persona, apretando su cuello con fuerza con sus dos manos, su mirada perdida, como si no supiera en donde estaba o quien era él.

Kakashi trato de quitárselo de encima, llevando sus manos a sus muñecas con fuerza, retorciéndose para que Sasuke cayera al suelo, dejándolo libre, pero en el momento en que volvió a pronunciar su nombre, casi en un susurro debido a la fuerza de las manos en su cuello se dio cuenta de quién era él, porque lo dejo ir inmediatamente.

Alejándose con rapidez, notando como Kakashi se levantaba con lentitud, sujetando su cuello con delicadeza, recuperando el aire, respirando con esfuerzo, sintiendo que su garganta le dolía un poco.

— Kakashi…

El mayor se acercó a Sasuke rodeándolo con sus brazos, llevando su cabeza a su pecho sin prestarle mucha atención al dolor de su cuello, esperando poder tranquilizarlo como había visto hacer a otras parejas.

Sasuke trato de liberarse avergonzado por esa falta de control, una de las razones por las cuales había visitado a su sensei, creyendo que él podría decirle que hacer respecto a sus constantes pesadillas derivadas de su arrepentimiento, sintiendo como Kakashi aplicaba más fuerza a sus brazos para no dejarlo ir.

— Todo está bien Sasuke, yo estoy aquí… no me iré a ningún lado…

Kakashi entonces comenzó a acariciar su cabello con delicadeza, recordándole la forma en que Itachi lo hacía cuando era un niño pequeño, recargándose contra el mayor, que permaneció en aquella misma posición durante horas, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, esperando a que Sasuke le contara un poco de sus temores.

— Podrías decirme algo de lo que sueñas… tal vez te ayudaría con tu dolor, no sé cómo te sientes pero puedo ayudarte.

Sasuke sonrió, sabía que Kakashi podría ayudarle con sus malos sueños pero no sabía cuál sería la reacción de su sensei cuando le dijera que aquella noche se repetía un centenar de ocasiones, mezclándose con los años al servicio de aquella sucia serpiente y el final de la guerra.

Como se veía a sí mismo como el vencedor, como se perdía en su oscuridad y los arrastraba a todos consigo, a las naciones, a sus antiguos camaradas y a su sensei, cada futuro era mucho peor que el anterior, pero ese sueño en particular se trataba de Orochimaru.

La serpiente cuyo destino desconocía, pero sabía que aún estaba vivo, pudo sentirlo, casi verlo en ese lugar y por eso, en un movimiento desesperado ataco a su sensei, alejándolo de él, tratando de matarlo antes de permitirle llevarse sus ojos, no le dejaría tenerlos.

Pero al mismo tiempo sus temores casi matan a su sensei, casi lo ahorca con sus propias manos, las mismas que observaba fijamente con asco, esas mismas manos que estaban listas para mancharse de sangre, que ya lo habían hecho, las que su sensei beso con delicadeza como si leyera sus pensamientos.

— La sangre siempre se queda en tus manos… creo que nunca se va realmente, pero si quieres recuperarte de tu pasado lo mejor es que olvides por un momento al menos, que has hecho con ellas.

Sasuke guardo silencio pero se perdió en la mirada de Kakashi, quien portaba el tatuaje de los ANBU, la elite ninja de su aldea, quienes se encargaban de las peores misiones, suponía que no era el único que a veces se arrepentía por sus acciones, pero no era lo mismo, su sensei actuó siempre protegiendo a su aldea, no como él que le abandono buscando un sueño vacío.

— No importa las razones que te dieron o que te diste, que tan nobles parecían en ese momento o que tan bajas fueron, lo que importa es que por un momento fuiste una herramienta y no cualquiera, sino una que solo traería muerte a los que te rodeaban.

Sasuke asintió, aquellas palabras tenían tanto sentido para él, que comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco, permitiendo que Kakashi lo llevara a su cama, recostándolo con cuidado, siguiéndolo aun portando su uniforme, sin siquiera quitárselo.

— Sí en verdad quieres abandonar la oscuridad Sasuke, debes olvidar el pasado y enfocarte en el futuro, en los lazos de amistad que aun conservas, en el fuego de tu interior, sólo así podrás hacerlo.

Kakashi beso la frente de Sasuke, quien seguía en silencio, cerrando los ojos preguntándose en silencio si era correcto que le dijera sus temores o debía seguir guardándolos como hasta ese momento.

— Si no quieres decirme nada, puedes hablar con alguien más, aun tus summons pueden ayudarte con tu dolor, ellos te comprenden más de lo que tú lo haces y sé que guardarían silencio absoluto, a menos que piensen que corres peligro, ellos son más que herramientas o compañeros, pueden ser si los dejas tus ángeles guardianes.

Eso le hacía pensar en Pakkun, el perro que Kakashi casi siempre traía consigo, que le dejaba dormir en su comedor, en su recamara y en su oficina, comenzaba a darse cuenta que lo que dijo de conocerle mejor que nadie era cierto, después de todo él debía ser su confidente desde que era tan solo un niño pequeño.

Tal vez debería usar uno de los suyos de esa forma, aunque creía que si hacia algo como eso, Kakashi se sentiría un poco triste, porque después de todo había confiado mucho más en un summon que en su amante.

— Eso suena muy fácil, pero no es tan fácil… todo lo que hice, todo el odio y el dolor que pase, fue por nada.

Sasuke se separó de Kakashi, quien seguía sentado en su cama, con una expresión serena, dispuesto a atesorar cada segundo de su confesión, sin saber siquiera cuanto dudaría aquella repentina confianza.

— Odie a mi hermano, a mi aldea, aun la odio, lo sabes verdad… sólo creo que regrese porque tú puedes ayudarme a controlar este dolor, sé que tu podrías…

Eso era demasiado triste pensó Kakashi, acercándose a Sasuke, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, esperando que no huyera de su tacto, eso no le gustaría en lo absoluto, pero aun así, creía que si su amante decidía guardar silencio o alejarse de él en ese instante, ya jamás lo recuperaría.

— Tú me hacías sentir diferente, no como Naruto, él es muy importante para mí, es mi único amigo, pero tú, tú me haces sentir amado, valioso, deseado…

Sasuke recorrió el cuello del mayor notando como sus dedos estaban marcados en su piel, como se pondrían oscuros en la mañana, preguntándose porque no se asustaba, porque no lo dejaba ahora que le hizo daño, Karin hubiera salido corriendo asustada, Suigetsu hubiera pensado que se trataba de una agresión y hubiera respondido a ella, Jugo le miraría con tristeza o lo atacaría, pero Kakashi lo ignoro, como si no fuera importante que casi lo mata.

— ¿Me amarías sí te contara todo lo que he hecho? ¿Sí comprendieras que tan bajo caí? ¿Lo que hice con Orochimaru y muchos otros? ¿Lo harías?

Kakashi asintió acercándose un poco más, besando sus labios con delicadeza, sonriéndole con ternura, tocándolo con tanta delicadeza que Sasuke se sentía frágil, como si su sensei creyera que un movimiento brusco lo destruiría y no quería hacerle daño de ninguna forma.

— ¿Tú me amas?

Pregunto entonces el mayor, sorprendido por aquellas palabras, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sasuke regresara y creía hasta ese momento que tarde o temprano su amante se aburriría de sus juegos, nunca creyó que lo quisiera suficiente para preocuparse por lo que pudiera pensar de él.

— Sí, lo hago sensei.

Kakashi sonrió, besándolo de nuevo, optando por creer las palabras de Sasuke, quien respondió con demasiada delicadeza, como si creyera que no lo escucharía, que le diría que era demasiado pronto, que no debían apresurarse, pero no lo hizo, no sabía si se trataba de amor o simple deseo, pero por el momento el mayor estaba encantado con lo que tenían, era mucho más de lo que había deseado y creía que tal vez, de alguna forma, su cercanía podría ayudarle con su pesada carga.

— En ese caso como podría alejarme de ti cuando me amas, Sasuke, eso sería demasiado cruel y sé que ya has pasado demasiado tiempo solo.

Sasuke sonrió con cierta tristeza, con melancolía, pero Kakashi no le permitió ignorarlo, recordándole en ese momento su promesa, esperando que su amante le hubiera escuchado cuando la hizo, que se diera cuenta de que tan serio era cuando la pronuncio, pero aun así, si acaso no la recordaba, él se la diría de nueva cuenta.

— No me alejare de ti Sasuke, ni siquiera cuando tú ya no me quieras contigo, ya has pasado suficiente tiempo solo, todo por mi culpa, por no darme cuenta de tu dolor y sé que tú ya no quieres pasar más tiempo solo, aunque trates de mentirme.

Kakashi volvió a besarlo con delicadeza, sintiendo como Sasuke le respondía con lentitud, que poco a poco trataba de ser el dominante en aquellas caricias y aunque no creía que el amor tenía algo que ver con la dominancia, se lo permitió, alejándose después de unos momentos, recorriendo la mejilla de su amante, la cual tenía unas cuantas lagrimas recorriéndola.

— Confía en mí, dime que te preocupa, te juro que me llevare esa información a la tumba y que no te juzgare por eso, jamás lo haría, no de nuevo.

Sasuke guardo silencio durante varios minutos, por tanto tiempo que Kakashi creyó que no le diría nada y cuando estuvo a punto de alejarse, volvió a sostenerlo con fuerza, rodeando su muñeca, permitiéndole alejarse si así lo deseaba, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso, permitió que lo acercara un poco más a él, lo suficiente para poder ver los movimientos de sus pupilas sin usar sus dones especiales, decidiendo contarle todo, a pesar de no estar seguro de la reacción de su amante ante lo que él llamaba su verdad.

— Muy bien Kakashi…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Algunas horas antes…

— Sí eso pasa, que no lo creo, en ese momento preferiría aceptar el cortejo del Raikage al tuyo Iruka Umino, tu no me agradas en realidad, eres un buen maestro y todo, pero hay algo en ti que no me gusta, no sé qué es, pero voy a descubrirlo.

Así que Kakashi prefería entregarse a un anciano Kage que a uno de sus fieles shinobis de la aldea, pero antes que eso a un poderoso ninja renegado, pero no importaba, estaba seguro que Sasuke no hablaba en serio cuando decía que permanecería en la aldea, que le amaba.

En ese momento Iruka lo consolaría porque no creía que en realidad Kakashi quisiera salir de su aldea, abandonar su puesto como Kage, mucho menos por su alumno descarriado, quien se había atrevido a amenazarlo.

Sin importarle un comino los constantes esfuerzos del mayor para protegerlo, Iruka suspiro desde su puesto en una de las azoteas de la aldea, tratando de pensar en una forma de acercarse a Kakashi, al menos unos momentos, para corregir ese error de juicio que cometió en su contra.

Creyendo lo que muchos decían de él, que no era nada más que un presumido jounin que no respetaba a sus conquistas, que buscaba presas fáciles, que pudiera seducir, dormir con ellas y después olvidarlas como si no valieran nada en absoluto.

Pero ahora que lo veía de esa forma tan diferente y frágil, como una persona completamente diferente, se daba cuenta que era la clase de persona que deseaba en un amante, era hermoso, inteligente y sumiso.

Su único problema consistía en que Sasuke fue el primero en darse cuenta de su verdadera personalidad, aprovechándola al máximo, usando su puesto y su visible predilección por su alumno descarriado para obtener el perdón que no se merecía porque no se sentía culpable por eso, un lugar donde vivir y todo lo que deseara.

Denotando a un Hokage sumamente débil, quien contra todos sus instintos, enseñanzas y deberes, protegía a una sola persona a cambio del bienestar de toda su aldea, un acto que ninguno de sus predecesores había cometido.

Iruka suponía que lo estaba juzgando mal, pero no sabría nada del verdadero Kakashi, hasta que este se abriera con él como lo hacía con Sasuke Uchiha de todas las personas, pero para eso tendría que hacerse de un lugar en su vida y en su cama, utilizando sus habilidades ninja, su astucia y al propio Sasuke para llegar al esquivo Kage.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Era casi medio día cuando por fin Sasuke había terminado de contarle a Kakashi aquello que tenía que decirle, el mayor no sabía que decir por lo que prefirió guardar silencio, aun sentado en la cama que compartían.

El menor seguía tranquilo, aunque comenzaba a ponerse nervioso preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, Kakashi había llevado sus manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo con ellas, tratando de comprender aquello que le decía su amante, como era posible que hubiera soportado todo por lo que paso.

Preguntándose si acaso lo hubiera buscado por mucho más tiempo, si lo hubiera intentado realmente habría podido rescatarlo de su pasado, no comprendía como no le odiaba en ese momento, porque de ser él ya lo haría.

Sasuke llevo su mano a la rodilla de Kakashi, llamando su atención, quien le miró fijamente con una expresión de profunda tristeza, preguntándose qué podría decirle, tal vez lo justo sería comentarle algo de su pasado, aunque no era tan bueno compartiendo sus secretos.

— No entiendo porque no me odias… después de todo por lo que has pasado…

Kakashi se relamió los labios, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho como por reflejo, desviando su mirada de la de Sasuke, quien seguía con su mano en su rodilla, preguntándose lo mismo que su sensei, encontrando que no podría odiarlo a pesar de todo.

— Todo eso fue mi culpa, de haber sabido por lo que pasabas…

Susurro el mayor, alejándose de Sasuke unos cuantos centímetros, tratando de controlar sus sentimientos de culpabilidad, siendo casi imposible, escuchando como el menor se acercaba a él con lentitud.

— Aunque no lo hubiera sabido, debí buscarte como Naruto y Sakura lo hicieron…

Por eso no quería decirle nada, porque lo haría sentir mal, demasiado triste y arrepentido por sus acciones, por darle la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba, una acción que no condenaba a pesar de todo, que Kakashi tampoco debía castigar, eso no era lo que deseaba en ese momento, ni en ningún otro.

— Tienes razón, debiste hacerlo, aunque de haberme hecho volver nada te asegura que no hubiera escapado de nuevo.

Kakashi se recargo entonces en la ventana, tratando de perderse en el paisaje, las casas de la aldea, el cielo claro y un sol que brillaba calentando sus corazones, preguntándose cómo fue tan ciego y si podría ayudarle a su alumno en esta ocasión, si debió permitirse dormir con el en primer lugar.

Creyendo que eso había sido un error, uno demasiado grave que no debió haber cometido, encontrando que Sasuke estaba a un lado suyo, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

— Tenía mi meta clara y sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, lo habría hecho con tal de cumplirla, en ese sentido Naruto y yo no somos tan diferentes como quieres creerlo, ambos cuando nos proponemos algo lo cumplimos.

Kakashi volteo de nuevo, ya era demasiado tarde, debería estar en su torre, pero que lo maldijeran si abandonaba a Sasuke cuando había decidido abrirse con él, contarle parte de su pasado y de sus motivaciones.

— En el pasado quería venganza, ahora lo único que deseo es ganarme tu confianza y tu corazón, mostrarte que no soy más aquella persona, que he cambiado y que hablo en serio cuando digo que quiero que seas mío por el resto de nuestras vidas.

El mayor guardo silencio de momento, preguntándose que se suponía que veía Sasuke en él, como lo encontraba tan deseable y si ese deseo no era un afán por no estar solo mal direccionado, tal vez ese era el caso.

— ¿Por qué yo?

Antes de que pudiera responderle Kakashi cubrió sus labios con su mano, evitándole pronunciar cualquier sonido.

— ¿Por qué no Naruto, Sakura o Ino, aun Karin o cualquiera de tu equipo?

Esa preguntar era sumamente extraña, lo más extraño sería su respuesta, la que no llego porque aún no estaba preparado para dejarlo hablar, su sensei aun deseaba comprender su deseo por él.

— Ellos te aman o te amarían de una forma en la que yo nunca podré hacerlo… no sé cómo amar a nadie Sasuke…

Sasuke no dijo nada cuando Kakashi lo dejo ir, comprendía a que se refería con eso, ambos habían perdido demasiado, tanto que no sabían si algún día volverían a amar a cualquiera, pero estaba seguro que era por eso que su sensei podría amarlo.

Solamente él podría comprender como se sentía perder a tus seres queridos, el dolor de tener algo un día y otro, así sin más, perderlo, sin que pudieras hacer cualquier cosa al respecto.

— No conozco todo sobre ti pero sé que tú me comprendes, que tú sabes lo que es perder a los que amas sin que puedas salvarlos, lo que es estar solo, lo veo en tu mirada, Kakashi, como sé que tu añoras estar con los demás pero temes que no puedas defenderlos y los pierdas de nuevo, como en el pasado, como en la guerra…

Eso era cierto, ese temor estaba presente cada instante de su vida, pero no quería que solamente por eso su alumno se entregara a él, porque en ese caso, tal vez no lograrían un futuro los dos juntos.

— Por eso sé que tú podrías ayudarme a escapar de esta oscuridad, que tú podrías salvarme…

Kakashi no se creía el salvador de nada, ni de nadie, él jamás podría lograrlo, jamás pudo proteger a sus seres queridos, aunque no dejaría de intentarlo, sin importar que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo esta vez.

— Tú me ves de una forma en que los demás no lo hacen, no Naruto que me ve como el mismo niño que fui en el pasado, ni Sakura que me idolatra, ni mi equipo que aman al shinobi que fui bajo el dominio de Orochimaru, tú me ves como realmente soy, con mis fallas y mis logros, tú me comprendes, lo sé.

Era cierto, Kakashi lo veía como un hombre con sus errores y aciertos, con su oscuridad y su luz, justo como era, del mismo modo que Sasuke comprendía al hombre debajo de la máscara, el que deseaba amor pero no se atrevía a buscarlo, protección pero que no permitía que lo cuidaran, al niño que hubiera sido si su padre no se hubiera matado, si sus amigos no hubieran muerto, si su sensei y su esposa no perdieran la vida, si no hubiera nacido en un mundo shinobi, con mayores cualidades que los demás.

— No sólo eso, porque tú y yo nos parecemos Kakashi, se cuáles son tus mayores deseos, como quieres que te amen, que te protejan, que no te abandonen… es lo mismo que yo deseo y sé que podemos dárnoslo, tu y yo, los dos podemos hacernos felices.

Kakashi jamás hubiera pensado que Sasuke deseaba más de el de lo que ya le había dado, pero así era, su joven amante deseaba su compañía, su amor y su protección, algo que podría darle con mucha facilidad, que le daría sin hacer preguntas ni volver a juzgarle.

— La forma más fácil de decir esto es que yo quiero que seas la funda de mi espada, la paz de mi locura, y yo en cambio, te protegeré el resto de tu vida, porque tú eres mío, Kakashi.

El mayor asintió, rodeando el cuello de Sasuke, permitiendo que el rodeara su cintura sentándolo en el marco de la ventana, donde cualquiera podría verlos, ya fuera un enemigo o un aliado, o unos ojos azules que se morían de celos.

— ¿Por qué eres tan posesivo?

Pregunto acariciando su mejilla, cediendo de nueva cuenta a los deseos de su amante, quien beso sus labios con delicadeza, tratando de pensar en cuál era la razón de aquellas palabras, para el decirlas era lo mismo que jurarle amor eterno, porque si su sensei le pertenecía, entonces él también le pertenecería a su amante, y no se imaginaba nada más dulce que eso.

— Quiero decir que yo te amo, a eso me refiero cuando digo que tú eres mío…y cuando digo que matare a quien quiera alejarte de mi lado, es porque lo hare.

Kakashi supuso que para Sasuke aquellas palabras debían ser una confesión de amor, aunque no estaba seguro del todo, tal vez podrían ser sólo una forma de posesión, como cuando un niño que nunca ha tenido nada, por fin tiene algo, convirtiéndolo a él en el juguete que jamás permitirá que le quitaran y por alguna razón, la idea de nunca más estar solo, a pesar de la posesividad que su amante mostraba, le fascinaba.

— Es la única manera en que podre protegerte cuando ese odioso Kage o cualquier otro quieran alejarte de mis brazos.

Sasuke lo beso en ese momento, sintiendo como el mayor prácticamente se derretía en sus brazos, llevándolo directamente a su lecho, durante todos esos días, los que le siguieron a la visita de su rival, no habían podido estar mucho tiempo juntos, ahora que su amante aceptaba quedarse en su departamento ignorando sus deberes, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

— Porque ninguno de los dos volverá a estar solo, te lo prometo Kakashi.

Kakashi asintió, esa idea realmente le gustaba, tener a alguien que no lo abandonaría, ni perdería la vida, a un amante al que no tenía que proteger para que sus enemigos no lo mataran, que sería libre cuando él, Gaara y A, votaran a favor de su perdón en el concilio que se realizaría en unos quince días.

— Y tú siempre cumples tus metas…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es de género Slash o Yaoi, Kakashi es uke como en mis otras historias, y contiene un Sasuke/Kakashi.

Locura y deseo.

Capítulo 14: Revancha.

Sasuke lo beso en ese momento, sintiendo como el mayor prácticamente se derretía en sus brazos, llevándolo directamente a su lecho, durante todos esos días, los que le siguieron a la visita de su rival, no habían podido estar mucho tiempo juntos, ahora que su amante aceptaba quedarse en su departamento ignorando sus deberes, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

— Porque ninguno de los dos volverá a estar solo, te lo prometo Kakashi.

Kakashi asintió, esa idea realmente le gustaba, tener a alguien que no lo abandonaría, ni perdería la vida, a un amante al que no tenía que proteger para que sus enemigos no lo mataran, que sería libre cuando él, Gaara y A, votaran a favor de su perdón en el concilio que se realizaría en unos quince días.

— Y tú siempre cumples tus metas…

Susurro el mayor, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja poco después, era demasiado agradable dejarse cuidar por Sasuke, quien se estaba acostumbrando a esa paz y a esa tranquilidad, olvidándose de sus planes, de abandonar la aldea en compañía de Kakashi, después de todo, esa vida era buena.

— Así es Kakashi.

Sasuke lo dejo caer en la cama liberándolo de su uniforme blanco con demasiada rapidez, el cual cayó en el suelo en compañía del sombrero y el chaleco de su amante, quien tenía muy poco cuidado con sus pertenencias cuando estaban juntos.

— Me alegra ser una de tus metas entonces Sasuke, no sabía que necesitaba tanto de esto…

Sasuke desabrocho con lentitud las sandalias de Kakashi, recorriendo las plantas de sus pies con las puntas de sus dedos, provocando que el mayor se retorciera con delicadeza, evitando reírse.

— ¿De un amante?

Pregunto Sasuke dándole un masaje en los pies, imaginando que debía estar cansado como cada ocasión que llegaba a esa hora, no era que realizara trabajos sumamente complicados o agobiantes físicamente, pero después de un día tratando con la incompetencia de la hoja, de algunos de sus shinobis al menos, Kakashi se merecía un masaje de hombros o de pies o ambos, si se lo permitía.

— No, yo creo que esto va un poco más allá de eso…

De pronto Kakashi guardo silencio, pensando que aquellas palabras venían de más, que no debió pronunciarlas, pero Sasuke sonrió al escucharlas, su relación comenzaba a ir más allá del sexo y se daba cuenta que el mayor amaba su compañía, lo que hacía con su cuerpo pero sobre todo, aquellos momentos de intimidad en los cuales los dos se daban la oportunidad de bajar sus defensas.

— Tienes razón, ya no es solo sexo, aunque este es muy bueno.

Respondió Sasuke introduciendo uno de los dedos de Kakashi en su boca, chupándolo con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que masajeaba el tobillo, escuchando un gemido placentero, viendo como el cuerpo del Hokage se retorcía en su cama.

— ¿No es cierto Kakashi?

Kakashi se mordió el dorso de la mano en respuesta, sintiendo que las caricias de Sasuke eran imitadas en su otra pierna, al mismo tiempo que las vendas eran desenredadas con cuidado, descubriendo su piel pálida y algunas cuantas cicatrices que ya habían desaparecido casi por completo.

— Algún día deberías contarme como te has hecho tanto daño Kakashi…

Kakashi se sentó en la cama al escucharle, rodeando la cintura de Sasuke con sus piernas, desabrochando algunos de sus botones con demasiada rapidez, relamiéndose los labios cuando el menor se acercó a su cuello, lamiéndolo, recorriéndolo entonces con la punta de su nariz.

— Misiones, retos, no recuerdo como me hice todas, pero algunas preferiría olvidarlas.

Sasuke recorrió su rostro, la cicatriz que marcaba el ojo donde casi toda una vida tuvo un sharingan que no podía cerrarse, pero que ahora ya no existía, preguntándose si su sensei extrañaba el regalo de su camarada.

— ¿Lo extrañas? ¿Extrañas el sharingan?

Pregunto su amante lamiendo su mejilla, esperando una respuesta sincera de Kakashi, quien asintió, en ocasiones le gustaría mantener el regalo de Obito, era muy útil en las batallas y en algunas misiones, pero lo mejor era olvidar que alguna vez pudo sentir el poder de un Uchiha en su propio cuerpo.

— A veces, durante las misiones difíciles o en peleas, con A me hubiera servido bastante, o cuando esos dos renegados me inyectaron con el veneno…

Aquello provoco que Sasuke se petrificara unos segundos, lo suficiente para que Kakashi se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo, creyendo que pensaba que podría arrepentirse de lo que tenían en ese momento, de su felicidad.

— Aunque de tenerlo y esquivar sus ataques, no tendríamos esto, así que fue algo bueno, no lo crees…

Sasuke asintió, preocupándose por lo que pensaría Kakashi de saber que esos dos shinobis fueron mandados por él para atacarlo, que él estaba en ese paramo solo porque lo estaba siguiendo y que se aprovechó de su desventaja, no porque hubiera tenido suerte de alguna forma, preguntándose como su sensei con esa mente analítica que poseía aun no lo adivinaba.

— Sí, eso fue algo bueno…

Kakashi beso sus labios en ese momento, borrando toda clase de inseguridad en el menor, quien siguió desabrochando la ropa de su amante, quien lo desnudaba con la misma rapidez, recorriendo los músculos de su espalda con demasiada delicadeza, memorizando las cicatrices y la suavidad de su piel, separándose apenas lo suficiente para que pudieran quitarle su camisa reglamentaria, sonriendo cuando Sasuke se quitó la propia.

— Muy bueno…

Finalizo Kakashi, besando los labios de Sasuke con hambre, llevando sus manos a sus hombros para que los recorriera, mordisqueando su cuello, para después lamerlo, sintiendo como el menor desabrochaba sus pantalones, descubriendo sus piernas largas, las que recorrió con lentitud.

— Sí yo te dijera que mi presencia en ese bosque…

Comenzó a pronunciar, pero Kakashi cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano, sonriéndole, como si quisiera decirle que no era necesario que finalizara aquella frase, haciendo que se preguntara la razón de ello.

— No es necesario que lo digas Sasuke, no me importa que hacías en ese bosque ni porque decidiste ayudarme… lo único que me importa es que ya no estamos solos y que has regresado a la aldea.

Sasuke sonrió dispuesto a creer en aquellas palabras, recibiendo los besos de Kakashi, recostándose sobre su cuerpo desnudo, llevando su mano a sus nalgas, primero recorriéndolas con la punta de los dedos y después, introduciéndolos poco a poco, preparándolo para lo que seguía.

— Sí… así…

Susurro el mayor, permitiendo que los dedos de Sasuke lo prepararan para su sexo, dejándose hacer como cada ocasión, besando sus labios cada vez que los tenía cerca, recorriendo su espalda, gimiendo con fuerza cuando por fin lo hizo, entrando en él, llenándolo con su hombría.

— Kakashi…

Susurro Sasuke recargando su frente contra la de su amante, para después comenzar a moverse con lentitud, recibiendo la recompensa de los gemidos del mayor, quien se aferraba a su cuerpo como si temiera que de un momento a otro los separarían.

Tal vez temía que lo dejara atrás o que sus sentimientos no fueran tan profundos, pero no podía evitarlo, se había enamorado del mayor y ni siquiera recordaba el momento justo en que su fijación se volvió en obsesión, como esta fue modificándose, volviéndose un sentimiento mucho más cálido, más hermoso, en algo que pensaba era amor, que sabía que era amor.

Prometiéndose nuevamente que no lo abandonaría, que este ser querido no lo abandonaría jamás, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, le demostraría a Kakashi que lo quería y que podía confiar en él, aunque a veces sus acciones no fueran las mejores.

— Kakashi…

Volvió a susurrar, llenándolo con su semilla, perdiéndose en su mirada, en la paz que disfrutaban en aquel paraíso de modestas paredes blancas.

— Sasuke…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Al mismo tiempo el Raikage buscaba a Tsunade en la aldea en que decidió pasar sus últimos años de vida, encontrándola ebria en la mesa de una posada, recordando los viejos tiempos en los que él venció a esta mujer.

— ¿Has decidido que siempre si quieres tu brazo nuevo?

Pregunto la antigua Hokage, mirándolo con la mirada medio perdida, abriendo y cerrando los ojos con lentitud, cubriendo su rostro poco después con su mano derecha, tratando de despertarse de su borrachera, encontrando que aún faltaba un poco para que se perdiera en su estupor.

— Podría decirse que lo necesito para darle una lección a cierto mocoso…

Tsunade comenzó a reírse al ver su expresión, levantándose con dificultad, escuchando como Shizune se retorcía en el suelo, despertando por la voz del intruso, riéndose cuando de nueva cuenta se acomodó a sus pies, susurrando algunas palabras inteligibles.

— ¿Conozco a ese mocoso?

Pregunto sirviéndose un poco más de sake, recordando como Kakashi fue a realizarle algunas cuantas preguntas demasiado extrañas para ser oficiales hacia unas semanas, las que le parecieron de lo más encantadoras, el pobre parecía estar recibiendo atenciones de algunos cuantos admiradores, todo por que dio a entender que quería un amante poderoso.

— ¿No me digas que tú también estas detrás de Kakashi y por eso quieres tu otra mano?

El Raikage apretó su puño muy molesto, creyendo que Tsunade no le ayudaría y que se estaba burlando de él, pero ella levanto su mano, deseaba saber que tan serio era en sus intenciones, ya que Kakashi no le dijo nada acerca de que no estaba interesado en compañía humana o masculina y el mocoso ya llevaba demasiado tiempo solo para ser sano.

— Antes de que te ayude, A, cuáles son tus intenciones para el mocoso…

A se sentó frente a ella, rascando su barbilla, meditando si debía decirle que era lo que deseaba, pero esa mujer no le había negado ayuda, así que no veía porque no decirle una parte de lo que deseaba con el Hokage, esperando que eso se ganara su confianza y un brazo nuevo para retarlo por la oportunidad de cortejarlo.

— Soy un hombre viejo, eso lo sé, pero soy poderoso y soy un amante protector, cuido de los míos, tú lo sabes, siempre he protegido a mi hermano.

Tsunade asintió, A era la clase de hombre que protegía a las personas que amaba y no creía que sí solo quisiera acostarse con el ninja copia, se molestaría en buscarla o seducirlo, solo le dejaría ver sus intenciones, sí no eran bien recibidas lo dejaría en paz, pero si lo amaba, estaba segura que Kakashi estaba en problemas y darle un brazo al Raikage solo empeoraría su situación, ya que en su aldea se retaban por el derecho a cortejar a su pareja.

— Me he enamorado de Kakashi, quiero la oportunidad para seducirlo, eso es todo lo que pido y sin mi brazo, el mocoso es demasiado astuto para que yo pueda derrotarlo.

A esperaba que eso fuera todo lo que necesitaba decirle a esa mujer para que le ayudara, sin embargo, ella aún no estaba segura de que ayudarle fuera una buena idea, mucho menos si Kakashi no estaba interesado y esperaba encontrar una forma de negarse con firmeza pero amabilidad a sus pretendientes.

— Todavía no estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea, lo mejor es que se lo pregunte a Kakashi.

Sí ella le preguntaba al Hokage, seguramente él explicaría que no era la primera vez que lo retaba, sino la segunda, por lo que debía obtener su ayuda sin que Kakashi lo supiera, sólo había una forma, apostaría por lo que necesitaba, todo el sake que Tsunade pudiera beber contra su ayuda, conociendo su mala fortuna, no había forma en que perdiera o que ella se negara.

— Muy bien Tsunade, hagamos esto interesante, apostemos por tu ayuda y si yo gano, me la darás, pero si pierdo, yo pagare tu sake, tus apuestas y todo lo que se te venga a la cabeza.

Los ojos de Tsunade brillaron en ese instante, provocando que A sonriera complacido, la tenía en la bolsa, esa mujer amaba dos cosas en la vida, el sake y las apuestas, de una forma en que podía arriesgarlo todo por la emoción que apostar le traía, aunque supiera que iba a perder o lo mucho que estaba en juego.

— ¡Hecho!

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Los días pasaron con relativa calma, Kakashi realizaba su deber como Hokage con exactitud, a veces llegaba tarde o Sasuke lo acompañaba a su oficina, pero en general se comportaba como si no estuviera nervioso, creyendo que de un momento a otro recibiría una desagradable sorpresa.

Ignorando sus instintos y como estos gritaban peligro, la molestia de Naruto y la presencia de Iruka en lugares que sabía nunca frecuentaba, preguntándose qué pasaba con su alumno, así como que ocurría con ese molesto Chunin, cuáles eran sus intenciones, porque parecía que no podía dejarlo solo.

Notando que su actitud cambiaba cada día que pasaba, como sus ojos estaban fijos en su persona y cuando se daba cuenta, simplemente sonreía con inocencia, a veces hasta invitándole a pasar algo de tiempo en su compañía.

Decir que Iruka no le agradaba era un malentendido, al principio le era indiferente, después creyó que se trataba de un dolor de cabeza, cuando no entendió su mensaje una decepción y ahora, que parecía que lo seguía a todas partes, aunque nadie le creía, no sabía que pensar, sólo que no le gustaba.

Ni Shikamaru, ni Gai, ni Sakura le creían cuando decía que Iruka era diferente, decían que solo estaba enamorado o que sus propios sentimientos por el Chunin eran aquello que no le dejaba confiar en él, pero Kakashi no estaba seguro del todo, sin embargo, sólo era un maestro de la academia ninja, nada de qué preocuparse.

No cuando Sasuke estaba actuando a sus espaldas, buscando algo que no comprendía, tal vez algunas sombras de su pasado, algún enemigo que siguiera con vida, Kakashi no lo sabía, pero no presionaría por la verdad, su amante no era el mismo del pasado, debían confiar en él.

Sasuke a su vez en ciertas ocasiones salía de la aldea en compañía de su equipo, Kakashi no esperaba que su amante permaneciera todo el tiempo en su departamento o en la casa que les regalo, eso era lo mismo que ser un prisionero y él no lo era, pero aun así le preocupaba el motivo de su ausencia, creyendo que tal vez estaba actuando a sus espaldas.

No obstante, esperaba paciente porque Sasuke le dijera la razón de su ausencia, poco sabía que le estaba dando caza a otro renegado y que le preocupaba demasiado, que la información que había llegado a sus manos, de alguna forma, se le fuera compartida, no quería perderlo, así que debía matarlo.

Aquella mañana Kakashi despertó de nueva cuenta solo, se estiro en su cama, froto sus ojos y se preparó mentalmente para otro aburrido día como Hokage, extrañando los viejos tiempos en los cuales lo único que debía realizar era su deber, hacerse el tonto y aceptar los retos de su rival.

Con ese ya eran tres días en los que Sasuke no regresaba a la aldea, pero debía tener paciencia se dijo en silencio, sentándose en su cama, apoyando los pies en la superficie fría de madera, aquella mañana era uno de los pocos días en que bajaba la temperatura en el valle del fuego.

Repentinamente sus ojos se posaron en una nota en su buro, la cual estaba clavada con un kunai, junto a un ramo de flores blancas amarradas con un delicado hilo dorado, las que había visto se usaban en las bodas en la aldea oculta entre las nubes.

Kakashi se preguntó de qué manera lograron entrar sin que se diera cuenta y porque le dejarían un regalo como ese, pensando inmediatamente en el Raikage, en la junta que se llevaría cabo en tres días, apenas tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar acompañado de sus consejeros, de Sakura y de Gai, quienes actuarían como sus guardaespaldas hasta que A comprendiera que un no, significaba piérdete no me interesas.

El Hokage tomo la nota con cuidado, en la que solamente había una marca de tinta, ni palabras ni firma alguna, nada, las flores blancas poco a poco empezaron a derretirse, dejando un charquito negro que se desvaneció en el aire, como una nube de polvo, junto a la extraña nota.

Algo estaba muy mal pensó Kakashi, limpiando sus manos de la tinta, levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose con rapidez, lo mejor era que Sasuke no se diera cuenta de su partida, si A deseaba una revancha, que era lo más probable, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su joven amante.

— Pakkun, quiero que le digas a Sasuke que regresare en unos días, que se porte bien.

El ninken asintió, el olor de esa tinta se le hacía familiar, ya lo había presenciado antes, pero no recordaba en donde, sólo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Qué harás si ese anciano quiere una revancha?

Esa era una pregunta que Kakashi se hizo más de una vez, encontrando que no tenía nada más que hacer, debía aceptar el combate y dejar a Naruto a cargo si perdía, no le daría la oportunidad de humillarlo, tampoco de ordenarle como su supuesto esposo o pretendiente, según dictaban algunas arcaicas reglas de la aldea oculta entre las nubes.

— No me entregare a él.

Pakkun sonrió con tristeza, pero estaba seguro que el joven Uchiha podría ayudarle si A no entendía la negativa de su jefe, quien a veces no aceptaba que no era invencible y que de vez en cuando era bueno pedir ayuda.

— Cuida de Sasuke por mí…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

— Sí que has crecido Sasuke…

Pronunciaron desde la copa de los árboles, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos buscando a la serpiente, sin encontrarla pero seguro que estaba a unos pasos de lograr vengarse, de silenciar esa lengua ponzoñosa de por vida, pero lo más importante, asegurar su estadía en los brazos de su amante.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo serpiente asquerosa?

Esta se carcajeo, aun oculto entre las copas de los árboles, desesperando a Sasuke como nunca, quien no podía localizar sus chakra, ni siquiera Karin con su facultad de rastreadora, era como si en realidad el anciano perverso no estuviera presente en ese bosque y solo su voz fuera un señuelo.

— ¿Y tú lo estas Sasuke?

Sasuke escupió una bocanada de fuego, derribando algunos árboles, sin encontrar a Orochimaru, cuya voz era lo único que podían percibir, ni su chakra, ni su cuerpo, nada, como un espejismo.

— ¡Yo no te tengo miedo!

De nuevo se rio la serpiente, su voz decadente provoco que Sasuke se estremeciera, apretando el mango de su espada con fuerza, recordando algunas de sus antiguas pesadillas, preguntándose porque no lograba verlo, que hacía que solamente su voz estuviera presente en ese bosque.

— Deberías… al menos yo temería la reacción de mi dulce, dulce amante, que es tan dócil y tan complaciente…

Sasuke apretó los dientes, abriendo los ojos casi desorbitadamente a causa de la sorpresa, sabía que Orochimaru conocía algunas de sus tareas fuera de las cinco grandes naciones, pero no que hubiera contratado a esos renegados para atacar a su sensei.

— Pero seguirá siéndolo si descubre que tú lo planeaste todo, que solo le estas usando para calentar tu lecho… yo no lo creo…

Ese era uno de sus mayores temores, lo que haría Kakashi cuando supiera que todo lo planeo, que esperaba que el veneno lo llevara a sus brazos, que lo traiciono cuando le hizo creer que solo estaba preocupado, que era el único al que realmente le interesaba su bienestar.

— ¡Te lo cobrare con sangre si le haces daño a Kakashi!

Orochimaru se movió en la punta de los árboles, cayendo enfrente de Sasuke, pero solo era una serpiente, una de un tamaño descomunal, demasiado imponente y que por un momento revivió algunos de sus peores recuerdos.

— Quien le ha hecho daño eres tú, Sasuke… yo sólo le diré la verdad.

Sasuke levanto la espada y estaba a punto de atacar a la serpiente, cuando esta se elevó, era una cobra negra, cuyos ojos rojos parecían tener conciencia, pero no era un summon como los demás, esta cosa era diferente, tal vez alguno de los juguetes de Orochimaru, alguna creación de sus laboratorios.

— Como tú lo estas usando…

De un solo movimiento Sasuke corto a la serpiente a la mitad, bañándose con su sangre, aun escuchando las palabras de Orochimaru, sintiendo sus manos en su piel, creyendo que el anciano asqueroso quería darle la oportunidad de regresar a sus filas, como si estuviera loco, como si fuera a hacerlo, como si hubiera olvidado que lo mataría si se acercaba a él o a sus seres queridos de nuevo.

— ¡Escúchame bien Orochimaru, sí te acercas a nosotros, te lo hare pagar muy caro!

Grito mirando el cielo, sosteniendo su espada, notando como la serpiente comenzaba a deshacerse, como si estuviera hecha de humo.

— ¡Esta vez no habrá nada que te regrese a la vida!

Sasuke apretó los dientes, seguro que aquella serpiente no era como las demás, había algo extraño, algo que no concordaba, pero no sabía que podría ser.

— Nadie me alejara de Kakashi…

No de nuevo finalizo en silencio, dándole la espalda a la serpiente, guardando su espada en su cinturón, regresando a la aldea, esperando llegar a tiempo para ver a su amante antes de que fuera a una de esas tediosas juntas de los Kages, esperando que esta vez le dejara ir con él, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que A pusiera una sola mano en su amado Kakashi.

— Vámonos…

Le dijo a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes le siguieron en silencio, obedeciendo sus órdenes de no decirle una sola palabra a Kakashi, aunque la pelirroja no estaba segura de que eso fuera prudente, Sasuke estaba en peligro y si no quería escucharlos, entonces, tal vez su amante de mayor edad podría hacerlo cambiar de idea, brindarle ayuda para cazar a Orochimaru.

Aunque aún lo detestaba por robarle la atención de Sasuke, después de ver su rostro, uno que competía con la belleza de su líder, comprendía porque este se había prendado del mayor, encontrándolo sumamente hermoso, aunque ya muy viejo para el Uchiha.

— Creo que deberías decirle algo…

Susurro de pronto, acomodándose los lentes, siendo ignorada por Sasuke, quien negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, su amante ya tenía suficientes problemas tratando de conseguirle un perdón, para tener que lidiar con la odiosa serpiente también.

— No le dirán nada...

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Algunos días después, Kakashi se detuvo unos instantes delante de la puerta de madera que daba al salón de juntas, estaba demasiado nervioso, había llegado tarde y creía que A utilizaría ese retraso en su contra, tragando un poco de saliva dio los pasos faltantes, sentándose en su lugar.

Notando que sólo eran ellos dos, que ninguno de los otros estaba presente aun, por lo cual comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, creyendo que A de nueva cuenta tenía las cartas ganadoras debajo de la manga.

Sus guardaespaldas se colocaron a sus espaldas, así como sus consejeros, quienes observaban al Raikage con detenimiento, tratando de leer sus movimientos y porque no, sus pensamientos, notando los cinco, que el enorme individuo de piel oscura, portaba una de las prótesis de Tsunade.

Kakashi supuso casi inmediatamente que aquello era para la revancha, que dentro de poco declararía su reto y que esperaba no pudiera negarse con los Kages presentes, quienes, por cierto, aun no se encontraban sentados en la mesa.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

Pregunto fríamente, notando la forma en que A se levantaba recargándose en la mesa, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, seguro de su victoria, con algunos miembros extra de su aldea acompañándole, uno de ellos, Killer Bee en persona, quien parecia de cierta forma perturbado.

— Llegaran en unos momentos, quería hablar contigo en privado antes de que los demás voten para liberar a ese traidor de sus pecados.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, apretando los dientes, esperando por lo que A tenía que decirle.

— Sé que proteges a Sasuke y a su grupo de renegados…

Nadie pronuncio cualquier sonido, ni siquiera Kakashi que se limitó a guardar silencio, suponía que sus embajadores eran espías en su aldea y que seguramente no perdían una sola de sus acciones.

— Y como no quiero humillarte Kakashi, te hare esta propuesta en privado…

Así que tenía razón, el Raikage no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo tranquilo y espero todo ese tiempo por su revancha, al menos, no se había retractado acerca del perdón de Sasuke, el seguía a salvo.

— Dame una revancha, una última pelea y si gano, tendré el derecho de cortejarte, si no te agrado a pesar de todo, me retirare.

Kakashi evito que sus compañeros dijeran cualquier palabra, notando como Gai y Sakura estaban a punto de estallar a causa de su enojo, encontrando las acciones de A deshonrosas, pero él era quien tenía la última palabra, así que esperaron por su respuesta.

— ¿Sabes que tengo un amante?

Pregunto con frialdad, A respondió con un ligero asentimiento de la cabeza.

— ¿Quién es él?

De nuevo parecia saberlo, pero para él sus deseos debían ser irrelevantes.

— ¿Qué no estoy dispuesto a abandonarlo por ti?

Obviamente no le interesaba, pensó Kakashi con desagrado.

— ¿Qué aunque pierda no voy a dejar de verlo?

Cada pregunta que le hacia Kakashi, A parecia saber la respuesta y aun así, no se retractaba de su exigencia, quería una revancha, quería su permiso para cortejarlo, aunque no estuviera dispuesto, por lo que levantándose, quitándose su uniforme, se preparó para el combate que seguiría a continuación.

— En ese caso, no veo como pueda negarme, si a cambio tú perdonas la vida de Sasuke, sin ponerlo a votación, Hokage supremo…


End file.
